The Handler
by PreciousRoy
Summary: After word gets to Voltaire that his grandson is in a same-sex relationship, he has him brought back to the abbey and sends Boris in to take brutal action to break him. And so begins their plan to remold him in to the unstoppable puppet they always wanted him to be. Can he resist? Will he be saved? KaixRay (Rated M for scenes of torture, rape, brutality)
1. Bring Him In

Hey guys.

Probably shouldn't be starting up another story right now, but I'm stuck with chapters on other stories so started writing this and came up with a plot to try and come away from the others. Figured I'd just post it.

This isn't the kind of story I usually write...it's on the dark and twisted side, and our good friend TV gave me some fucked up ideas for a torture-heavy story. I've been wanting to try something like this for ages.

This story will contain scenes of: torture, rape, murder, brutality and homophobia. Moreso in later chapters.

You may not like what you read, but you've been warned.

For those of you in to that kind of thing, I hope you enjoy!

This is set after the first series and it's as if the other two don't exist. There's no link to the other series' after.

Here's the intro chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Handler

Chapter 1

Bring Him In.

A broad, grey figure sat at his large, oak desk in his luxurious office. Crimson eyes glaring at the paper in front of him.

A manila envelope had been dropped on to his desk by one of his loyals. What it held instantly brought his blood to boiling point.

He roughly hit the button to his intercom.

" _Yes, Lord Voltaire?"_

"Get me Boris..." he snarled.

" _Right away, sir."_ the voice obeyed.

He slammed the paper down and pushed it away from him. He couldn't look at it right now. It made him too enraged.

He stood himself up and poured himself a scotch before returned to his seat, waiting for the arrival of his right hand man.

After about fifteen minutes, the intercom buzzed again.

" _Mr. Balkov is here, sir."_

"Send him in..."

The door opened within seconds, a familiar figure entered the room. Purple hair slicked back dressed in a navy suit.

"You sent for me?" he enquired.

Voltaire let out an angry sigh, saying nothing and sliding the paper across the desk to him.

Boris took it in his hands and his eyes scanned it. It was an article from one of those tacky celebrity magazines.

As he read, he kept his face straight, but on the inside he was all smiles...

" _Breaking Story!_

 _Beyblade heartthrobs Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari have been snapped in a romantic kiss! While little is known about the status of their relationship, it is speculated that the two have been loved up since the Russian World Championships..."_

He didn't bother reading the rest of the drivel, his eyes fell below the mindless text to a photograph of two very familiar boys in a cafe. Kai with his arm resting on the back of Ray's chair and Ray leaning in to him, hand on his chest, their lips together.

"It seems we can't wait as long as we planned. Bring him in. _Now_." Voltaire's voice growled.

"With all due respect sir...we're not ready to carry out our plans just yet..."

His words didn't go down well, Voltaire's fist slammed down on the desk violently. The scotch in his glass rippled.

"I cannot allow my grandson to be out there loose, bringing shame me! Make them ready! Bring him in!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Boris nodded. He turned to leave but felt compelled to ask. He turned back.

"Forgive my boldness, but if I may ask...Did you have any inkling that he was...?"

Voltaire's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I did not...and it stops now."

Boris turned and smirked. Heading out the door to carry out his orders. He'd been waiting for this for well over a year.

Kai's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily.

"Kai?"

His head turned, startled as he felt a hand on him.

"It's just me...another nightmare?"

Ray's concerned, gentle eyes stared back at him and he relaxed instantly.

"Just a bad dream...don't worry,, I'm fine." Kai comforted, his breathing steadying.

"It's been a while since your last one...I thought maybe they'd stopped." Ray said, worried.

"Me too..." Kai sighed.

After the Russian tournament ended, his suppressed memories resurfaced mainly in the form of nightmares. They were relentless for a few months. They eased off, but still occurred every now and then. It had been a good three months since his last one. The longest he'd gone without one since they had started.

Ray shifted closer to him and pushed him back down, laying his head on his chest. Kai instinctively put an arm around him.

Shortly after the last world championships, Ray had found the courage to tell Kai how he felt about him. Kai had turned him down initially. Not because he didn't feel the same way, but because he was scared. He wasn't allowed to feel anything for anyone in any way...

But after a talking to from Tyson, he reminded him that he'd learned to open up enough to let himself form friendships with them... he shouldn't fight this either. He swallowed his pride and went back to Ray and it was his turn to tell him how he felt...in a Kai kind of way.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Ray sat by the pond in Tyson's back yard. Humiliated._

 _Yesterday he'd confessed to Kai that he liked him...he got swept up in the events of the Russian tournament and figured now was the time to grow some balls and say something._

" _...I don't think so, Ray..." was all he'd said in that stupid, husky, sexy voice of his._

 _Ray grabbed his head, feeling the sense of humiliation grow stronger._

" _Ray?"_

 _He tensed as he heard the very same stupid, husky, sexy voice._

 _He turned from where he was sitting to spot the object of his affections stood, legs slightly apart and hip jutting out, arms folded._

" _...What do you want, Kai?" Ray sighed defensively before turning back to the pond. Not in the mood for any further humiliation._

 _Kai's arms fell to his sides as he stepped forward and sat next to him silently._

 _Ray stared at him. Waiting for him to say something._

 _He didn't. He just stared at the pond._

 _Ray got annoyed and huffed._

" _I said what do you want?" he asked again more firmly._

 _Kai turned his head and Ray met his eyes. For once, they didn't look as stoic or stern as he usually did. He looked uneasy and nervous._

" _I..."_

 _There was another pause. Ray lifted his brows and nodded his head, trying to get him to continue._

" _...I think I..."_

 _Kai stopped again and seemed to growl a little, annoyed at himself._

" _Just spit it out." Ray said impatiently._

 _Kai glared at him._

" _Fine. I think I like you too." he huffed as he frowned and folded his arms again, closing his eyes and taking his usual position of looking sour._

 _Ray's face went from mild annoyance to dumbfounded._

" _...but yesterday...you turned me down..." he stuttered out, wondering where the sudden change had come from._

 _Kai's eyes opened again, they'd softened too and turned to him._

" _...I'm not good at this kind of thing, Ray..." he mumbled out, before averting his gaze to the pond._

" _I guessed that..." Ray smirked._

" _And...I'm not sure how safe it is..."_

 _Ray frowned._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, just a few weeks ago I managed to royally piss off one of the most powerful madmen on the planet...who also happens to be the only family I have...I can only assume he's going to come after me..."_

 _At the end of that sentence, his voice trailed off. There was fear in it._

 _Ray reached out and took his hand. It made Kai flinch as though there was static shock. He looked at Ray's hand as if it was an alien's hand._

 _Ray smiled, he really was new to anything like this._

" _You've got us now...we won't let anything happen to you..."_

" _I appreciate it, Ray...but it's not that easy...you don't know what he's capable of..." Kai shook his head._

" _Well...the bottom line is, I care for you...and I want to act on it. I can't make you do the same, but I don't want some crazy old man to be what comes between us."_

 _Kai smirked at Ray's naivety._

 _The smirk faded as he went back to his serious face, considering it._

 _He finally made a choice. Deep down he knew what he wanted._

" _...the second I feel there's any risk of danger, it's over, got it?"_

 _It was Rei's turn to smirk at his naivety. As if he thought you could just switch it off at any given point. But he went with it, unconvinced it was going to be an issue anyway. The authorities would be watching Voltaire like a hawk after what he pulled._

" _Got it..."_

 _Kai nodded, suddenly not sure what to do with himself. Was that it? Were they dating now, or...? It was painfully obvious to Rei, too._

" _...all right then..." Kai let out awkwardly, as Ray witnessed a pink hue across his nose for the first time since they'd met. He smirked again. Finding his awkwardness incredibly sweet._

" _All right then..." Ray repeated, still smirking._

 _Kai shifted where he sat._

" _So..." he started._

 _Ray waited._

" _...what now?" Kai asked finally._

 _Ray let out a chuckle._

" _How about this?" he said as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against him. Smiling in to it as he felt the other go stiff as a board._

 _He pulled away to see Kai's eyes wide as plates, his face as crimson as his eyes. He chuckled again._

" _We'll go slow...don't worry..."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That was almost a year ago. It took a while for Kai to get used to it, but gradually clicked that he wasn't alone. The two became closer than Kai had ever been with any one.

After about six months, Ray said ''I love you".

That caused him to freak out. He didn't say it back and for a week became distant from him. It was as if they weren't even a couple.

It was Tala's turn to kick his ass. Chewing him out and telling him to stop being such a pussy before he lost him.

Kai finally sucked it up. He stopped avoiding him and slowly things went back to how they were...but he still didn't say it back.

Ray didn't push. He'd say it when he was ready. It was a big thing for anyone to say...but particularly him. He knew he cared for him and that was enough.

Months later, still nothing.

To this day...still nothing...it bothered Ray. He thought by now he would know or not...but it was Kai...he knew what he was getting in to when he made the choice to be with him. His comfort was that his actions spoke louder than words...it was clear that Kai was trying his best...he wasn't a roses and big gestures guy either. But the little things he did on a day to day basis proved he cared for him.

Saying that, another frustrating thing was that Kai insisted on keeping their relationship secret from the public eye. For fear of their safety. It was frustrating to say the least. Only people they trusted knew about it. Which was basically their team and the Demolition Boys, who they had become close with since they were freed from the abbey following the world championships.

...That is, all apart from Ian. He disappeared as soon as they were released. No one had seen or heard from him. They tried to find him, but it was like he fell off the planet.

Kai and the other Russians had been sad that he just upped and left without a word...but they figured after what went on in there, maybe he just needed to get himself as far away from there and any one associated with it as possible and start anew. They didn't begrudge him that.

They were yet to be physical with each other, too. They were still young and both said at the beginning they weren't ready for that yet. Kai was having a hard enough time dealing with the emotional side of things without adding the physical on top of that.

As for Ray, he decided he wanted to wait until Kai said 'I love you' back before he wanted to go there.

That didn't mean there wasn't passion or any physical contact...they'd done basically everything but gone all the way.

Kai tapped Ray's arm, bringing him out his daydreaming and told him they had to get up. He wasn't one for laying in bed all day.

They showered and dressed before heading downstairs. They were staying at Tyson's while they were training for the next world tournament.

They heard Tyson and Max talking as they approached the kitchen, but the second they entered, there was a hush and the two had a suspicious air about them.

Kai sighed.

"What did you do, Tyson?"

Tyson huffed.

"Why would you assume it was me who did something?!" he snapped, offended.

"Because I'm usually right...now what's going on?" he demanded. He never quit his 'I'm the captain' attitude...

Tyson and Max glanced at each other.

"Well...it seems you two slipped up."

Kai and Ray lifted a brow.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

Tyson pulled a magazine from behind his back and handed it to them.

Ray took it and his face fell as soon as he saw it.

There was a picture of he and Kai kissing in a stupid, cheap magazine. He remembered it. Of course he did...it was the one time they'd kissed in public. The _one_ time he'd convinced him to relax and do it, someone took a picture and made a quick buck out of it...

He glanced to Kai. He had a rare look of fear on his face.

"..It's fine...no one cares about this stuff...just bored housewives." Ray tried to comfort.

"...If this gets back to him..." Kai breathed out. He sounded scared.

Ray sighed and touched his shoulder. He understood why Kai thought the way he did. But he worried about the level of his paranoia sometimes.

"Kai...it's been over a year...if he was going to come after you, surely he would have done it by now." he tried to reason.

Kai flinched away from his touch and frowned.

"You don't know him!" he yelled angrily.

Ray was taken aback by the raised voice before he composed himself and frowned back. He had another theory about why Kai was so against people knowing...and after a year of it, enough was enough.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this...we've been together almost a year and we're still sneaking around like it's something to be ashamed of...well I'm not ashamed! I'm glad this stupid article came up. Now it's out there...it's done. As for your grandfather...I'm starting to wonder if you're really worried about him, or if you're just still too in the closet to come out..."

Kai scoffed.

"Oh, please! How can I be in the closet if I'm openly in a relationship with you in front of these guys..." he gestured to Tyson and Max, who are awkwardly watching the spat.

"Telling a handful of friends you're gay doesn't mean you're out! And you only told them under the condition that they kept their mouths shut!"

"Because the more people that know about us, the higher the risk you'll get hurt! We've been through this!" Kai yelled back, frustrated.

"Why would I be hurt!?" Ray argued tiredly.

"How many times...if he wanted to get to me, he'd come through you!"

Ray growled, he was sick of his conspiracy theories.

"Do you hear yourself?! You sound crazier than your grandfather!" he yelled before shutting his mouth. That just came out.

Tyson and Max winced.

Kai's face fell for a second, that clearly hurt him. Then his face hardened.

"Guess it runs in the family..." he spat darkly at Ray before turning on his heel and storming out, slamming the door behind him.

"...that was a little harsh, Ray..." Max said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I know it was...I didn't mean it..." Ray said guiltily, "I just...I'm so tired of hiding it...and he's so convinced he's going to hunt him down...it's worrying me."

"You can hardly blame him...I'd be scared if I were him, too...the old man is insane." Tyson reasoned.

"So, what?" Ray yelled, frustrated again "We go on like this for the rest of our lives? Watching over our shoulder?" He was getting upset.

"...He did tell you that before you got together..." Tyson reasoned again. He was rarely on Kai's side, and thought Kai was too cautious about it as well...but Ray had signed himself up for this.

Ray sighed.

"I know I did...I just thought over time he'd calm down with this whole Voltaire thing and open up to me and to everyone else...that he'd stop hiding..."

"He has really...if you step back a little and look. He'll take a while, but he'll get there." Max said positively as always.

More awkward silence...

"So...should one of us go and try and calm him down and drag him out to practice or what?" Tyson said finally, breaking the silence.

"No...you know what he's like...better to just leave him. I doubt he wants to see me right now anyway..." Ray said sadly.

He'd apologise for what he said, but not right now. There would be no point until he'd cooled off a little.

"Fair enough...shall we get going? Kenny is expecting us soon..."

"Yeh, let's go..." Ray said with a forced smile before they grabbed their blades and headed over to Kenny's as planned.

Kai lay on the bed, stewing.

His arms behind his head, one knee bent and the other leg crossed over it.

Kai's POV.

Crazier than my grandfather...he has no idea...I'm a bag of sunshine compared to that fucker...

I can't believe he said that. Why am I getting yelled at for trying to keep him safe? Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you love someone?!

Yeh...that's right... _love_ someone.

I love him.

Kai Hiwatari let himself fall in love.

I just can't bring myself to say it to him...

The more I give him my heart, the more power he has to break it.

…Can't believe I just thought that. _"Give him my heart."_

There goes the front door...they decided to go without me. Wise.

I can't deny since I've been with Ray, I've turned softer. He's bringing out a side of me I didn't even know existed myself. Some people probably can't notice much of a difference, but I sure can.

He makes me feel things I never knew I had it in me to...

It's been almost a year and still it scares me...I don't know what I'm supposed to do with those feelings.

Would I have been so emotionally stunted if I didn't grow up where I did?

If someone had ripped me out of my grandfather's clutches all those years ago, who would I have become?

I've wondered that so many times and imagined a world where I was like Tyson...or Max...or Ray..or even Kenny, the little nerd.

What does it feel like to meet someone and not analyse every possible move they could make to fuck you over?

What does it feel like to be with someone and not constantly be afraid of how they'll inevitably hurt you? Or not be sceptical when they tell you they love you, even though deep down you believe them?

Guess there's no point in thinking about it, really. I am what I am and they are what they are...that's never going to change.

The door again. They're back. Tyson probably forgot his blade again...moron.

Normal POV.

Kai continued to lay on the bed and ignore them as he had been. As soon as they left again, he'd get himself up and train by himself...

He opened his eyes as he heard the multiple footsteps come upstairs. They gain speed and he heard the sound of multiple doors opening and closing.

What were they doing?

He sat himself up and began to move to stand, but the footsteps seemed to approach his room.

Then they stopped.

Kai felt a shiver go down his spine. Something was wrong.

The door slowly creaked open as Kai stood himself up, facing it.

He let out a breath as three men entered the room.

"Long time, no see, Kai..." one of them says in Russian, smirking at him.

Kai felt his heart start to race.

He was right.

They'd come for him.

He scanned the room, looking for anything that he could use to defend himself.

There was nothing.

The men chuckled.

"Don't even bother...you're not getting out of this...just come quietly, it'll be less painful for you." one of them sneered.

The three of them stepped towards him and Kai braced himself.

As one of them stepped close enough to be in range, Kai brought his arm back before throwing a punch. The outcome didn't look good for him, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The man staggered back, holding his jaw. He wiped his mouth and checked it to see if there was blood.

He smirked as his eyes went from his slightly bloody hand back to Kai.

"Still as feisty as ever I see...not a bad punch for a _faggot_..." he spat before storming back towards him.

"Stop!" another yells.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"We were told not to harm him...yet..." the second one also smirked.

The other man was annoyed he couldn't hit him back...but knew he had to obey.

"Fine...let's just get this over with..."

He and the second man charged at Kai and caught him, grabbing an arm each. He thrashed and struggled against their grib while the third removed a cloth and a bottle of clear fluid, opened it and soaked the cloth.

He slowly stepped towards them, his eyes dancing in amusement as Kai struggled pointlessly.

"Time to go night night..." he said mockingly as grabbed Kai's face and shoved the cloth at his nose.

Kai resisted and held his breath, trying as hard as he could to break free. But he eventually needed air and his body gasped, inhaling the cloth.

His vision blurred and his body stopped struggling.

Then everything went black.

When he came to, his vision slowly focused to see nothing but grey, damp bricks.

He tried to move, only to find himself restrained.

He was strapped in to a chair in the dark, dreary place he went to in his nightmares.

The abbey.

Ray and the others returned home in the early afternoon to find him gone.

There was a note on his desk.

" _I had to leave._

 _I can't explain why and I can't tell you where I'm going._

 _Don't come looking for me._

 _Kai."_

Ray looked over the note again and again, examining it front and back as if doing so would make it clearer.

That was it?

No "I'm sorry", no nothing? Just 'I had to leave'?

None of them knew what to make of it.

"He upped and abandoned us again!?" Tyson said angrily.

"It says he had to...something must have happened..." Max responded.

"What could have happened over the last four hours to make him up and leave!?" Tyson yelled.

"He was freaking out about Voltaire...maybe he just got himself in to a panic and ran away?" Max theorised.

Ray shook his head.

"Something isn't right..."

The other two turned to him.

"Of course something isn't right! He's gone!" Tyson burst out.

Ray ignored him and walked around the room, he'd stayed in here long enough to know exactly where Kai kept things.

He began opening his drawers and checking his closet.

"Look...he didn't take anything...all his stuff is here."

He moved to his desk and opened his desk drawer.

"Again, look. Passport, credit card...they're still here...how far would he get without those?"

He turned his eyes to the bed and his eyes narrowed.

He walked over to his and knelt down, feeling down the side between the bed and the side table. He knew what he always kept down there at night. To be close by him.

"Something's definitely up..." he said certainly as his fingers reached what he was looking for.

"Why's that?" Tyson asked, trying to look over his shoulder to see.

Ray's hand came out from the side of the bed and held up a blue blade.

"Because we all know if he was going to leave, the one thing he would take with him would be Dranzer..."

Tyson and Max stared at it. There was no way he'd leave her behind.

"I don't think he left...I think he was taken..." Ray let out, scared for him.

Max shook his head.

"But there's no sign of a struggle or anything."

Ray glared back at him.

"Would you struggle if someone put a gun to your head?" he argued, speculating what had happened.

Max and Tyson shuddered, worried for their friend.

"If he was taken, why would they leave a note but not at least take some stuff and make it look more convincing?" Tyson asked.

"They could either be really stupid or they think we're stupid..." Ray growled.

"...What do we do? Call the police?" Max wondered out loud.

"...You think the police can do anything against Voltaire?" Ray said coldly.

"Then what the hell are we going to do!?" Tyson asked desperately.

Ray thought for a minute, trying to make a brilliant plan come to mind...nothing came.

"I suggest we go to Mr. Dickinson right away...after that, I'm not sure what we should do..."

"You're right...we should tell Mr. D...maybe he'll have some ideas of what we should do..." Tyson agreed before the three of them ran out the room.

" _I'm so sorry, Kai...I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously. I'm sorry I called you crazy...just please be all right and a hang in there..."_ Ray thought to himself with welling eyes as they hopped in a

passing cab and headed for the BBA.

Kai glanced around the room. Not that there was much to see. Just dark, grey bricks and a smell of damp.

He was home...

His body still felt groggy, but he tried his best to struggle. His wrists were strapped down to the arms of the chair as well as his ankles to the legs of it.

There was an echoing click and the heavy door creaked open.

Two older men walked in.

One was his grandfather.

The other was someone that made his blood run cold as soon as he laid eyes on him...but he didn't know who it was.

Voltaire sauntered in, his eyes boring in to him.

He lifted a brow and smirked as his grandson struggled against the restraints.

"Welcome back, grandson...it's been a while." he said in his deep, dark voice.

"Not long enough..." Kai spat back.

Voltaire tutted.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your grandfather now, is it?" he taunted.

Kai ignored him.

"How did chloroform keep me knocked out all the way to Russia?" he asked.

"Have you lost braincells since you've been with that pack of idiots? They sedated you, of course."

"Ah. Of course." Kai said sarcastically before his eyes went from his grandfather to the man next to him.

"How rude of me." he said in fake remorse as he noticed, "Kai, you remember Dr. Ramirov, don't you?" he said as his smirk grew.

Kai scanned the other old man's face. It looked familiar...but he couldn't place it.

The other man saw his expression and knew he couldn't quite remember him.

"You don't remember me?" he said in mock offence, "I sure remember you..."

He stepped closer to him until he was directly in front of him and bent down, their faces close together.

"Take a real good look..." he instructed.

Kai studied his face. He was about the same age as his grandfather. His hair pure white and his face leathery. Strong, European features and steely grey eyes.

Suddenly something in him unlocked and memories flashed in his mind a mile a minute.

His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

Ramirov smirked again.

"Oh good...you do remember me..."

This man had been here when Kai was a child.

He was head scientist. He was the one in charge of leading the research in to Black Dranzer...as well as other duties.

He was also very talented in the field psychological torture...when they needed someone to break...that's who they got sent to.

And Kai had spent a lot of time with him as a kid...

"Boris said you'd suppressed the memories of being here...I assume they've been coming back you?" he asked in curiosity to his long lost project.

Kai didn't answer. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Kai forced his gaze back to Voltaire.

"Why now?" he asked him, curious to know why he hadn't taken him sooner like he'd expected.

"Oh, we've had plans for you since you betrayed me...we just needed time to get things rolling..."

he said vaguely.

"But...I'll let Boris explain that to you...he's been so excited about your return...I know he's dying to be the one to tell you all about it...but in the mean time, I'm here about something else..."

Kai's heart began to pound and his stomach dropped...both at the mention of Boris and knowing what that 'something else' probably was...

Ramirov stepped away from him to allow his grandfather to take his spot in front of him.

Voltaire bent down to meet his eyes, just like Ramirov did.

"...It's come to my attention that my poor grandson is suffering from...confusion..."

Kai kept quiet. He was scared.

He knew this would happen...they'd probably go after Ray...this was all his fault...

But why wasn't he angry with him? Why was he talking like he concerned? This had to be a game...

"So...I've brought you here to help you..."

Kai's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spat.

"It means...you need a doctor..." he said as he motioned towards Ramirov.

Kai chuckled, trying to feign bravery.

"You can't cure gay..."

Voltaire winced at the word in disgust before composing himself.

"Oh no?" he questioned smugly.

Kai's confident smirk faltered a little at the tone of his voice.

"Doctor...if you please?"

Ramirov stepped forward.

"Back in my day, we _could_ cure such...confusion." he began, using Voltaire's word for it. "But, the world being as deplorable as it is nowadays, they decided it was inhumane..."

Kai listened nervously. But he kept his face straight.

"But the laws out there don't apply in here..." he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, trying to keep his voice strong.

"We have ways to fix you...Your grandfather has lovingly given me permission to do so...by any means we deem necessary..." Ramirov smiled.

Kai's eyes glanced back and forth between both of them.

Ramirov turned and went back to the heavy door. He pulled it open and made a beckoning motion with his hand.

Abbey guards walked in, expressionless. Carrying things under their arms and wheeling in things Kai couldn't quite make out.

The guards began setting up a screen on the wall opposite him. A projector behind in. An IV stand beside him.

Kai felt fear beginning to flow through his veins.

Voltaire watched him.

"...We thought we'd trained you _not_ to have emotional attachments...to anyone...especially not those kinds and _especially_ not with a member of the same gender...it seems we slipped up somewhere...you have my apologies. We'll have to do better this time around..." his deep voice slithered out.

Kai unwillingly let out breaths that showed his growing panic.

He was fucked and he knew it.

Ramirov moved beside him, holding an IV bag and hanging it up on the hook, twisting on a drip chamber and moving taking hold of the needle at the end of the tubing.

He grabbed Kai's arm and flicked it, locating the vein. Kai tried to move out his hold, despite being strapped down.

"Get the hell off me!" he growled.

Ramirov seemed amused at his efforts.

"It'll hurt more if you struggle..." he warned.

He took a firmer hold of his arm and eased the needle in.

Kai started breathing harder, small beads of sweat forming.

He hated needles. They terrified him.

And he remembered why.

Because of him.

And now he was back here starting this all over again.

"What the hell is this?!" he demanded.

"You'll find out shortly..." Ramirov said as he moved away from him, turning on the projector.

"Lord Voltaire...would you feel more comfortable waiting outside?" he asked.

Voltaire had settled himself in a chair to observe.

"I'm fine here, doctor...continue..."

The projector heated up. The blue light gradually shining brighter on to the screen.

Kai stared at it anxiously. He had no idea what they were up to.

Ramirov pressed a button and an image of a nude male flashed on the screen.

Kai frowned.

"What the hell is this?" he asked again.

Within seconds of asking...he felt the effects of whatever was in the IV.

His stomach began to churn violently. He felt heat rising under his skin. His skin felt clammy.

He took deep breaths to try and ease it.

Ramirov lazily placed a bucket on his lap before pressing the button again. Another image of a provocatively posed man flashed on the screen.

The nauseous feeling became unbearable and the contents of his stomach made its way up his gullet.

A sound of discomfort escaped his mouth before he retched his head falling forward as he his insides clenched. He heaved as vomit fell in to the bucket.

Voltaire pulled a face of disgust and averted his eyes.

Kai coughed, trying to get the rest of the acid out. He gasped for air.

"What the fuck is this?!" he demanded in a strained voice.

"Aversion therapy..." Ramirov said plainly.

"What the hell are you putting in me?"

"Enough questions. Eyes on the screen." he ordered.

Kai disobeyed and turned his head.

Ramirov frowned and nodded at a guard behind him. He stepped forward and grabbed Kai's head and forced it back in the direction of the screen.

Ramirov pushed the button every minute or so. New images on the screen. Periodically rolling the controller on the IV tube to release more of the fluid in to Kai's vein. Moments later, more intense waves of intense nausea and cramping crashed threw him and he flung his head forward to projectile vomit in to the bucket.

His eyes streamed uncontrollably from the gagging and straining.

As soon as his body was done with the current expulsion. The guard grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back up to look at the screen.

Ramirov pressed the button again.

A picture of Ray flashed on the screen.

Kai's eyes glistened as he felt another build up of nausea.

Who knew if they'd already gone for him. Or what they were going to do to them both.

He should never have started with Ray...he knew it wasn't safe.

This was all his fault.

And he had no idea what consequences were yet to come...

His body fell forward as he retched once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of the intro chapter!

I know parts were very vague, but they will come up in later chapters.

Looks like Kai's in some serious shit...Boris isn't even in the picture yet. His troubles haven't even begun yet.

Hope you enjoyed. Will try and update soon.

Any comments would be appreciated!


	2. The Room

Hey! Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Sorry there's been a gap between these chapters! Been super busy!

I also noticed a bunch of mistakes in the first chapter. Guess I didn't proof read it enough...sorry for the sloppy work, will fix it...some time.

For now though, on with the chapter!

Warning: This chapter contains some torture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – The Room.

Kai awoke in his cell the next morning feeling drained.

His throat and stomach burned from all the vomiting.

But he smirked to himself as he rolled over on the thin mat on the floor that was his bed in his otherwise empty cell.

They really thought making him throw up to pictures of naked dudes he had no interest in was going to turn him straight?

That making him puke to pictures of Ray were going to stop how he felt about him?

...Idiots. They really were backwards.

He could always fake it and say he was all about the ladies now...but that would be letting them win.

His smirk fell from his face when he heard footsteps echoing towards his cell.

Kai turned his head towards the bars and waited.

The footsteps got louder as they stepped closer.

Two cloaked guards appeared.

There was a buzz and the bars slid open. The two stepped in.

"Morning, boys." Kai said cockily.

The guards pulled the hoods off their heads.

One of them already had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Long time no see, Kai..."

The cockiness left him instantly. He knew this one...

His name was Oleg. His last name he didn't know and it didn't matter.

When he was a child, he was the only person in the abbey he was really scared of after Boris and the Dr. Ramirov.

Kai knew some of the faces of the guards he'd seen since he'd arrived. Long time servants, apparently. None of them ever gave the abbey prisoners their names. But this one got off on being known. He wanted to make a name for himself in here.

He didn't need his name to do that. He was a sadistic bastard. Nothing gave him more pleasure in life than tormenting people. If they screamed, he'd done his job.

Kai looked him up and down. As scared as he was, he wasn't going to show him that.

"...Time has not been good to you, has it?"

Oleg chuckled.

"Oh good, you're still feisty...I'll enjoy crushing that out of you."

Kai just held his strong gaze.

"Well...now that the small talk is done...time to go. There's someone who's been dying to see you..." he said icily as he smirked.

The two guards stepped forward and hoisted him up. Taking him roughly by the arms and dragging him out the cell, down the grey hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was noon. Ray lay in bed. His eyes raw.

It had been several days now since Kai disappeared.

They'd gone to Mr. Dickinson the second they found him missing.

He got on to the authorities right away. They were very much invested in the case, as they were still trying to bring in Voltaire and Boris.

They'd come and swept Kai's room. So far, they hadn't found anything.

But they did run handwriting analysis on the note that was left against a sample of Kai's writing. It came back negative. It wasn't him who'd written it. He'd been taken all right...

And right now, while the authorities worked on a plan and looked for any leads, they had to sit back and do nothing.

There was a knock on the door. It creaked open.

"Ray...?"

Tyson's head popped around the door.

"Ray, Mr. Dickinson has asked us to go back to his office. I think they want to ask us some questions..."

Ray nodded weakly and forced himself to sit up.

Tyson looked at him sympathetically. He'd been blaming himself for leaving him alone in the house. And for not believing him.

"It's not your fault, Ray...and don't worry, we'll get him back..." he said softly, trying to comfort him.

Ray ignored him. He didn't want to talk about it. He had to save that for whatever questions they had for him.

They made their way back to the BBA office. It was currently bustling, every member of staff on the go as the preparations for the next World Championships were underway.

Ray tried to block them out as they made their way to Mr. Dickinson's office.

The plump, old man didn't hold his usual jolly demeanour as he showed them in.

"I'm sorry for making you come all the way down here again, boys. But these agents have some questions..."

They nodded and turned their attention to the male and female agents sat opposite them dressed in black suits.

Tyson thought they could have at least worn sunglasses to complete the look...

"We want to ask you boys if you know of any contact Kai may have had with Voltaire or Boris leading up to the suspected kidnapping..." the man asked.

They looked to Ray.

"...Not that I'm aware of..."

"But you mentioned to Mr. Dickinson that Mr. Hiwatari was afraid of this happening?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Very much so." Ray answered flatly.

"Did he give a reason as to why?" asked the man.

"After the last world championships, Kai turned his back on him. He thought he'd come after him for pay back..."

The man nodded.

"Anything else you can tell us about this?"

Max and Tyson looked to Ray.

"...Our relationship was publicised. The next day, he was taken. I think you have your answer." Ray said plainly.

"You and Mr. Hiwatari were romantically involved?" the woman asked.

" _Are_ romantically involved..." Ray spat, correcting her.

"My apologies...but you've been in a relationship...how long?"

"...about a year..." Ray said, feeling a lump in his throat.

"And this wasn't common knowledge to...anyone?" she asked.

"No. He insisted we kept it secret so that..." he felt his eyes water, "so that this didn't happen..."

Max squeezed his shoulder supportively.

"He suspected his grandfather wouldn't approve?" she asked.

Ray found himself getting angry.

"Why are you here asking me these pointless questions?! Why aren't you out in Russia getting him back!? That's probably where he is, isn't it?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ray. Trust me, we're doing everything we can to get him back. We need as much information as we can is all...We've got people working on the rest as we speak. The second we have proper grounds for a warrant, we'll send our guys in Russia in to sweep the place..." the man tried to reassure.

There was the sound of a cell phone ringing. Both agents checked theirs and the woman answered.

"Yes? ...I see...great, send them in..."

She hung up. Short and sweet.

"Good news. The DNA from a small blood spatter we found in Mr. Hiwatari's room confirmed that it belonged to a Russian national. One that's on our list of potential associates of Balkov. We'll send them in right away."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

He had to be in the abbey...where else would they take him? They'd find him and bring him home...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was strapped to a table. Waiting.

The heavy door opened and he turned his head. Even though he was laying down, his stomach dropped.

In walked the face he'd hoped he'd never have to face again.

Complete with red goggles...Boris stepped towards him, looking disturbingly happy.

"Well, well...look who we have here!" he beamed as he approached the table, running his eyes over the restrained body in front of him.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time..." he said icily.

"Waiting for what? You can't think I'll come running back here to be a puppet again for you?" he spat back.

"Running back? No...Dragged back? Absolutely..." he smirked.

"We've got some very exciting plans for you...you'll finally be able to redeem yourself and make up for your betrayal..."

Kai growled.

"You can beat me all you want...I'm not going to go along with whatever insane plan you've got..." he hissed defiantly.

Boris chuckled.

"That's the beautiful part...you're not going to 'go along with it'."

Kai frowned. Boris smirked at the confused look on his face.

"You won't exist anymore...as you are now, anyway. We're going to make you in to...something else."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Boris kept his smirk as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a familiar black blade. He held it in front of Kai's face.

"Remember this? Didn't suppress it again, did you?"

Kai didn't reply as he stared at Black Dranzer.

"I won't use her again..." he finally responded.

"Oh, you will...but you won't just _use_ her...she'll become part of you and use you, too..."

Kai huffed.

"Stop being dramatic and just spit out what your stupid idea is so I can tell you to go fuck yourself, will you?"

Boris' smirk grew.

"Oh...I do love a fighter...so much more fun to break..." he said almost hungrily.

"Very well...we've found a way to extract part of her power and fuse it with you. It won't affect her performance in battle, on the contrary, giving her wielder, someone as strong and skilled as you, some of her power will make the two of you combined unstoppable."

His smirk fell as Kai let out a laugh.

"You think giving me power means I'll go along with what you want me to?" he asked.

"Oh...didn't we teach you not to interrupt people when they're talking?" Boris tutted before lifting his arm and bringing his fist down on Kai's stomach.

Kai coughed and gasped, winded. He pushed against his restrains, instinctively wanting to curl up.

"Now...if I may continue..."

Kai did the smart thing and stayed quiet.

"We know we can't just give you her power and expect you to do as your told...you're too much of a brat for that...but we've already thought of that...we're going to break you...I mean _really_ break you...until there's no trace of you left and you've got no fight left in you. We'll fuse her power slowly while we do so. By the time we've finished fusing her power in to you, her darkness will be able to overpower you. She will wield you and you will wield her. You'll be one. And you will be under my full control. Obey my every command without question..."

He chuckled darkly.

"What was it you said a moment ago about not being a 'puppet'? Because ironically, that's exactly what you'll be...and your grandfather has entrusted me to be your handler...or 'puppet master' if you will..."

He leaned down so his face was a few mere inches away from him.

"I will _own_ you."

"You're insane..." Kai hissed. This plan sounded ridiculous, it couldn't possibly work...but he was worried about what they'd do to him to try and make it happen.

"And you're in trouble..." he chuckled, "a word of friendly advice...the more you resist, the worse it will be for you...let's give you a little preview, shall we?"

He stood back up and took a few steps back before snapping his fingers.

Several guards surrounded him at the table. One at his head. He gripped his head and placed a black cloth over Kai's eyes. Everything went dark.

He felt the bottom of the table lifting up. His legs raised.

Kai felt something being pressed tightly over his face. It felt like a towel.

"Take a deep breath..." an unknown voice said in dark amusement.

Next thing he knew, the towel on him became wet. They were pouring water on it.

Kai held his breath, but the wet towel pressed heavily against him, covering his nose and mouth. He instantly became asphyxiated. He automatically gasped, trying to get air but water poured in to him.

He couldn't breath.

His body struggled against the restraints.

"Enough."

The towel was pulled off and his head turned to the side, he coughed and gasped for air.

"Again..."

The guard grabbed his head and forced it back. The wet towel back on his face.

They poured water on him again. This time for longer.

He was suffocating. He tried to tell himself that they wouldn't let him die. They wanted him. But his body went in to panic as he struggled harder, needing to breathe.

The towel came off. He was given about five seconds to breathe before they pulled him back.

"Again..."

Each time they went a little longer. Each time he believed a little less they wouldn't drown him.

He heard the door open.

"Mr. Balkov, sir!" came an urgent sounding voice.

There was a growl.

"What?"

"We have a problem..."

"...Spit it out, man. What is it?"

"We've had a tip that the Russian authorities have gotten a warrant to sweep the abbey."

There was another growl.

"...Stop."

The towel was pulled off his face and he choked for air.

"...It seems part one will have to end for now and part two will have to begin earlier than planned..."

The blindfold was pulled off him. Boris was stood over him.

"Your little boyfriend must be trying to help you...how sweet."

Kai glared as he continued to gasp for air.

The guards unbuckled his restraints and he was brought upright. He could breathe again.

He glanced over at the man who had come to warn them. Oleg was stood next to him, smiling and enjoying the sight of him struggling to breathe.

Boris turned to him.

"...You know where to take him..."

Oleg nodded and his smile grew as he stepped towards Kai. He and another guard took hold of him and once again dragged him out.

Boris followed behind them.

They meandered deep in to the tunnels of the abbey. Kai forgot how long big this place was.

They stopped in the middle of a tunnel and Kai looked around. There was nothing in sight.

Boris stepped forward and pulled on the torch on the wall. There was the sound of large cogs turning before a click. A large section of the wall swung open.

Secret door...why wasn't that surprising? Kai thought sarcastically.

Kai peered in...it looked like a small, empty room. There was nothing inside. Just an old, dirty looking toilet.

He was roughly thrown in. He fell on his hands and knees. He quickly picked himself up and turned to face them.

Boris and the guards blocked the doorway.

"Until the coast is clear...you'll be spending some quality time with yourself...you always were somewhat reclusive...I wonder how long it will take to get to you..." Boris mused.

The guard began to shut the door.

"When you hit a point where you're talking to yourself...that's when it's got you..." he said cruelly as he door swung closed. The sound of gears turning again and locking him in. Leaving Kai in complete darkness.

Boris, Oleg and the other guard walked off together down the hall.

"Mr. Balkov, sir. If I may be so bold as to ask...what are your plans for his little boyfriend?" he asked, desperate to know if someone else would fall in to his hands, too.

Boris chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I know you want a fresh victim...but why should we waste our time and resources on his little oriental whore...when we can get him to destroy him for us himself in the end?"

Oleg smirked. That did sound better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was outside, training. He had to do something to take his mind off things. But he couldn't concentrate.

It had been over forty-eight hours since they said they'd send people in to the abbey. They were yet to hear anything.

He launched his blade for the millionth time. He wasn't even really focussing on it properly any more. Just doing it robotically.

 _"Ray! What do you call that? If you're not going to take this seriously, you may as well pack up and go home!"_

Kai's voice echoed in his head. It almost felt real.

He knew he was moping...and Kai was usually the one to kick his ass in to gear and snap out of it...

But Kai wasn't here.

He gave up, putting his blade away and joining the others.

They were sat watching some stupid action movie. Both he and Kai hated these kind of movies. The plots were always full of holes or predictable...it was just two hours of pointless explosions and gunshots.

As he sat and half watched, he felt himself getting more and more impatient.

When were they going to hear anything?

Had they gone in already?

Had something gone wrong? Is that why they hadn't heard anything?

Was Kai dead?

He felt himself get more and more anxious and worked up.

The TV was belting out sounds of screeching tyres and gun shots.

He snapped.

"I can't take this!" he yelled.

The other two instantly turned to him.

"Ray?"

"How can we just sit here?! Like everything is normal!? Kai could be dead for all we know..." he felt his eyes brim.

"Ray..." Max's eyes softened, "There's really nothing we can do...I know it's awful and I know it's frustrating...but we just have to sit and wait."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Ray protested through grit teeth.

Tyson rubbed his back.

"...Then you should probably start training properly. When Kai gets back and sees you've been half-assing it, boy will you be in trouble..."

Hearing 'when Kai comes back' and not 'if Kai comes back' made him feel calmer. He had to beleive he'd be back.

"...Yeh...he doesn't go any easier on me because I'm his boyfriend...I'd better step up my game."

"That's the spirit..." Tyson smiled.

They went back to the movie.

Ray's mind still ran...

The next day, a black car pulled in to the drive of Tyson's place. The second Ray spotted it, he ran to the door, shouting to the others.

By the time the two agents appeared at the door, Tyson and Max were down there, too.

Ray ushered them in and got them sat down.

"Well!?" he asked impatiently.

Their faces were stony.

"...I'm afraid our Russian agents ran a full sweep of the abbey...there was no sign of him." the woman broke to him.

Ray's face fell instantly.

"...what do you mean?" he asked weakly.

"Our team went over the place with a fine-toothed comb...there was nothing..." she explained.

"How is that possible?" Ray choked as tears fell down his face.

"They said it seemed a bit too clean...our agents suspect they were somehow tipped off...they may have moved him to a different location."

Ray felt his body shake.

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"We'll keep looking...we'll find him...but unfortunately, our first attempt was unsuccessful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's POV.

I don't know how long I've been in this room...I've been to sleep and woken up three times...or was it four? Either way, there's no light in here...I can't tell what time of day it is. I don't know how long I slept for...could have been an hour, could have been eight...

There's just dark.

I'm trapped in this room. There's no way out.

I must have been in here a few days...somewhere there's a flap they open to slide food in. They've done that twice...maybe two days then? It feels so much longer...I don't know. Are they even feeding me once a day? They said they wanted me to break...doubt they'll want me physically strong if they want to wear me down mentally...

Even though I can't see anything, I get the sense the walls starting to close in on me. It's like I can't breathe again.

I honestly don't know which is worse...the waterboarding or this...

Who would think being stuck in a dark room would do this to you? I feel like I'm losing my mind...

I have to be stronger than this...I imagine this is only the beginning...

I'm just stuck in here wondering what's coming next...

I've tried thinking about more pleasant things...like Ray. The guys. But it just hurts...who knows if and when I'll ever see them again...

Are they going to do this to Ray, too? Will they hurt him?

Was that a noise?

Time to press my ear against the door...I can't hear anything...sometimes I'm sure I can hear footsteps or voices, but when I get to the door there's nothing. Is it my imagination?

Wait...no...that _is_ footsteps!

They're getting closer...are they coming to let me out? Oh, please tell me they're coming to let me out...

Fuck...am I this pathetic already?

Normal POV.

Kai's ear stayed pressed against the door until he heard the sound of a cog turning and a click.

He quickly shuffled himself back to sit in the middle of the room in time for the door to open.

Despite the tunnels of the abbey being dimly lit, the light almost blinded him and he squinted, holding his hand up to shield his eyes, trying to see who had opened the door.

As his vision became clearer, he saw a white lab coat and a familiar leathery face.

"Hello, Kai...comfy in there?" came Dr. Ramirov's deep voice.

Kai stayed quiet. He hated him. He terrified him. But he was relieved to hear a voice.

"Boris is interested in our little treatment for you...as it happens, you're due another one. Let's go, shall we?"

The guards walked in and heaved him up. Dragging him out and taking him down the tunnel.

Dr. Ramirov walked ahead of them.

"...How long was I in there?" he asked, trying to sound as strong as he possibly could.

Ramirov chortled.

"It was getting to you, huh? I'd love to tell you, really I would...but where would the fun be in that?"

Kai cursed himself for asking...he made himself seem weak. For all he knew, he was only in there two days and had already started to crack...but it was all right. He was out now. He'd just have to suck it up. He'd endured worse than this before and he was just a kid back then...

The heavy door was pulled open by Ramirov and Kai was once again dragged in and thrown in to that familiar chair. The guards strapping him in.

Kai noticed Boris sitting excitedly where Voltaire had sat to watch the first time.

"I take it the sweep happened...?" Kai asked, as if it were normal conversation.

"It did..." Boris replied.

"...how the hell did you hide all your stuff like this?" he asked, pulling at his restraints.

"Ah, you'd be amazed the number of places the untrained eye would think to look in this place..." he gloated.

Kai was distracted when Ramirov appeared beside him with a needle again.

His body was already weakened. He couldn't stop himself from trembling.

"Aww...still got your little phobia, I see..." Boris said in fake concern.

Kai took a deep, jagged breath as Ramirov placed the needle on his skin. He held his breath as he felt the scratch and sting of it entering his arm.

"That's a shame..." Boris continued, "You'd better get used to it...they'll be a lot of them coming your way once we get started..."

The projector flashed blue on the screen again and Boris turned his head.

 _"Here we go again..."_ Kai braced himself mentally...if only Boris wasn't here...this felt more shameful than when his grandfather witnessed this.

A provocative image appeared on the screen.

About thirty seconds later, the same intense nauseating feeling started to bubble.

Once again, Ramirov placed a metal bucket on his lap.

Kai let out deep exhales...the horrible hot, clammy feeling under his skin.

He gagged and slumped over the bucket, violently vomiting.

Boris smirked.

"Tell me about this treatment, Dr. Ramirov..." he asked, delightfully interested.

The guard behind Kai grabbed the neck of his shirt and roughly pulled him back.

Ramirov clicked the button and another image flashed on the screen.

"Well...this is a conditioning technique known as 'aversion therapy'. We're training him to be physically repelled by his... _desires_..." he said matter-of-factly. A hint of disgust at the last word.

"I see..." Boris grinned.

Ramirov released more of the drug in to him and clicked for the next image.

Kai unwillingly let out grunt of discomfort as he felt the new wave of overpowering nausea.

His head fell forward again as he retched, coughing to get the rest out that was stuck in his throat.

Boris watched intently, seemingly fascinated and enjoying watching him suffer.

"This is what you get for being a dirty little queer..." he gloated nastily.

Kai glared at him as he took deep breaths.

Ramirov clicked the button again.

He'd put in another picture of Ray.

Kai stared at it.

They must have gotten this from his Facebook page or something...

He was smiling softly, the river behind him. He remembered that day...it was during the summer and Tyson's grandpa had thrown a barbecue for Mr. Dickinson's birthday.

Ramirov ran his thumb over the controller, letting more of the drug in.

Boris saw Kai's gaze fixed on the screen and turned to look at it.

He instantly began to chuckle that filthy chuckle of his as he saw the picture.

"Oh...Doctor, how elegant..." he praised.

Kai's eyes went back to him and he glared even harder. His breathing becoming more frantic as he tried in vain to stop the nausea.

He felt feverish. It was going to happen.

A slight groan escaped him as he bent forward and heaved.

Boris let out a cackle.

"You see where love gets you?" he asked him.

Kai heard him, but was too busy spitting out bile.

The scruff of his shirt was grabbed again and he was violently pulled back.

"This is all happening because of him...you know that, don't you?"

Kai mentally begged him to change the picture. Back to some stranger he'd never seen in his life.

"If you had just been a good boy from the start...none of this would be happening..."

Kai ignored him.

"You think he's going to wait for you? That he may even save you? That he _loves_ you?" he mocked.

Kai's eyes couldn't help but move from the screen to him.

Boris scoffed.

"He doesn't love _you_...it's human nature. You're out the picture...give him a week and he'll be rubbing up against some other fag..."

Kai wanted to tell him he was wrong. He knew Ray. But it was pointless. Anyway, he was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Ramirov clicked the button.

Another picture of Ray...God damnit...

The nausea started up again...he didn't know how it was possible to throw up this much.

While he was once again retching in the the bucket, he had a thought.

The guard grabbed him and pulled him back again.

"If you're using Black Dranzer to take over me...why do you even need to do this?" he breathed out.

"Because your grandfather insisted...out of principle...and because it's fun..." Boris snickered.

Ramirov decided enough was enough and removed the IV before shutting off the screen.

Boris stood up from his seat and walked towards him.

"We can't let you get away with a lot of things...you'll pay for betraying us...you'll pay for leaving...and you're sure as hell going to pay for being a filthy _abomination_."

He brought his arm back and punched him in the face.

Kai's head moved roughly with the impact and began to taste the metallic taste of blood mixed in with the stomach acid left in his mouth.

"You're going to be going through a lot of changes while you're here...Dr. Ramirov has assured us he can get rid of your little perversion...do yourself a favor and don't fight it...let the good doctor treat you...after all, it's Adam and Eve, remember..."

Kai glared back at him defiantly.

For a moment, Boris looked unimpressed that he hadn't gotten a reaction from him.

But then he let out a smirk.

"...I think he needs a little more time alone to think about it..."

Kai's pupils dilated.

Boris' smirk grew as he stepped back from him.

"Give him another stint in the room..."

He turned and left as the guards began unfastening his restraints.

Ramirov appeared in front of him with a glass of water.

"Here...drink this...you need it..." he said flatly.

As Kai's arm restraints were unfastened, he took it and sipped it.

"Drink it all...you'll be dehydrated."

Kai didn't argue and did as he was told for once.

Ramirov took the glass back and nodded to the guards.

They took an arm each and pulled him out his seat.

 _"No...please...not again..."_ Kai begged inwardly as they dragged his weakened body back down the tunnels like a rag doll. He wouldn't let himself beg out loud.

They reached the torch and pulled it. Kai shuddered as the door opened and exposed his dark, maddening prison.

They threw him back in.

The door closed.

Black.

He shuffled himself over to a corner of the room and took some deep breaths.

He'd need to be stronger this time.

After a short while, the silence was already deafening.

He started to feel strange. Like he was on edge. On high alert.

He gasped as he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

His breathing quickened.

"There's nothing in here...it's just me..." he whispered to himself as he began to feel himself getting anxious.

His mind began to race.

Something was very wrong.

His heart began to race faster than his mind.

A shriek left his mouth when his eyes saw something move again.

It wasn't anything distinct, it was like a mass of some kind...but he saw it.

He clasped his hand over his mouth, breathing through his nose. For some reason he felt like that would make him quieter.

He felt his eyes watering. He felt petrified.

He glanced around frantically. There was nothing.

His heart pounded against his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears. He could feel himself sweating.

There was that sensation that the walls were closing in on him again, but more intense this time.

His breathing became more and more labored.

All he could hear was the sound of his breathing.

He wanted to get out...

He couldn't stand it. He'd never experienced this kind of pure fear before. He needed to get out.

His body trembled so hard he was almost vibrating. His eyes turned to the side.

Across the pitch black, he saw the same black mass moving ever so slowly towards him.

His mouth fell open, he tried to close it but it kept falling open as terror took hold of him.

The mass continued to move closer.

He snapped, terrified. He jumped to his feet and ran at the door, banging his fists against it furiously.

 _"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"_ he screamed out in blind panic.

In the lab of the abbey, Dr. Ramirov sat watching the screen. There was a night vision surveillance camera placed in the cieling of the room. He smirked as he witnessed him break down in to a screaming wreck.

 _"Let me out!"_ the distressed screams continued to come through the speaker as he violently pounded against the door.

His grey eyes glinted behind his glasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2!

For those of you who guessed what happened there at the end. Good job.

If you didn't. Don't worry. He hasn't snapped quite so easily. It'll become clear later...though you probably guessed haha.

I hope you enjoyed it! May be a while before I can update again, but I'll do my best!

Any comments appreciated as always!

See you for chapter 3!


	3. Experiment

Hi all! Thank you to those who left reviews! I really appreciate it!

So, I'll explain more at the bottom...but at the start of this chapter I'm using a reference to something that is real...(you'll see when you read it). I'd just like to throw out there, I am not an expert on the subject or a conspiracy nerd...the dates are fictitious. Very loosely based on the real events. I just stole the idea to fit the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – Experiment

 _America. 1962._

 _A man in his mid-twenties walked down a long, dimly lit hallway. He wore a brown suit. His wavy, sandy-blonde bangs swept to the side. His thick-rimmed tortoiseshell glasses sat on his nose in front of his steely grey eyes._

 _He approached a door that was guarded by an armed officer._

" _Identification?" he barked._

 _The young man smiled and held up his ID card for what felt like the millionth time this morning. The officer took it from him and examined it._

" _Martin Seinfeld? Haven't seen you here before...you're the new guy they brought in?" he asked._

" _That's me!" the young man said cheerfully._

 _The guard seemed less than impressed by his upbeat attitude. It wasn't normal round here. But he stood aside and let him enter._

 _He pushed the door open and the rich smell of cigar smoke greeted his nostrils._

 _He stepped in and closed the door behind him before turning around._

" _Ah...Seinfeld...take a seat." came the voice from the source of the cigar smoke._

 _A largely built man in a shirt and suspenders sat back in his chair at the top of a long table, puffing on a fat cigar._

 _Several men older than him sat along the sides._

 _He quietly sat down as instructed._

" _Boys, you've met Seinfeld, right?"_

 _Only a few nodded._

" _Well, for those who haven't, this is Martin Seinfeld...transferred in from Georgia. Despite the fact that I own shirts older than he is, he's something of a genius in terms of psychopharmacology."_

 _Martin looked around at the men and nodded politely._

" _All right...enough of the small talk...let's get down to business..." the gruff man announced bluntly._

" _Let me remind you, every word of this meeting is to stay in this room. Strictly classified. Any mention of this to anyone other than the people in this room will not end well for you...got it?" he warned, mainly directed at the chipper newbie._

 _Martin nodded._

" _...Good. Now then..."_

 _He took one more puff of his cigar and blew out the blueish-grey smoke._

" _Seinfeld, what can you tell us about lysergic acid diethylamide?"_

 _Martin sat up straight, as if he'd been called on by a teacher at school. He cleared his throat._

" _Well sir...simply known as LSD, it's a non-addictive hallucinogenic drug."_

" _And what are the effects?" the man pressed impatiently._

" _Uh...that would be an altered sense of awareness of the user's surroundings...commonly a sense of euphoria. Hallucinations, seeing and hearing things that aren't there."_

" _And the bad side effects?"_

" _...Delusions, paranoia, anxiety, unpleasant or frightening hallucinations..." Martin listed off._

" _Exactly..." the man smirked._

 _Martin frowned, confused._

" _As you know, gentlemen...our good 'friends' the Soviets have been making headway in the field of mind control...our intelligence suggests they've been using such techniques on POW's from the United States to get forced confessions out of them...in response, we are currently forming a project which aims to create the perfect truth drug as well as other mind controlling drugs and techniques that we believe can be used to get Soviet spies to defect against their will. This project has been given the code name MK Ultra."_

 _The men listened intently._

" _Now...of course, in order to produce these kinds of drugs, we'll need data and experimentation..." he began again._

" _We're going to need to conduct some research...using human subjects..."_

 _Martin fought a smirk. This was right up his alley._

 _Eighteen Months Later:_

 _Several experiments had taken place over the past few months._

 _Under the instruction of the CIA, the subjects chosen were to be people who 'couldn't fight back'._

 _Hookers, prisoners, mental patients, drug addicts..._

 _The human lab rats were unknowingly and unwillingly laced with LSD. Their 'trips' monitored. Either during their 'trip' or after, some of them were taken and roughly interrogated, trying to get them to confess to...well, any dark, dirty secret they had. They were threatened with further lacing should they not comply._

 _They even paid the prostitutes to lure seedy men to them, laced them, then watched their little escapades through one-way mirrors. They later tried to force confessions of their this one to look in to sexual blackmail. It worked quite well._

 _One of Martin's particular favorites was one mental patient that was unknowingly being laced on an almost daily basis for a weeks at a time..._

 _But Martin wondered to himself, being the scientist that he was...what was the point in only lacing and monitoring the dregs of society? Surely, it was your average Joe that held the dirtiest secrets..._

 _He took it upon himself to lace some of his fellow co-workers. Unknowingly of course, keeping the conditions the same as the other experiments..._

 _But his personal experiments didn't last long._

 _He made the drastic mistake of lacing an apparently weaker minded colleague._

 _One can only assume the drug didn't take him anywhere pleasant._

 _He threw himself off a bridge._

 _Martin Seinfeld disappeared without a trace. They tried hunting him down. Not only had they figured out he was the cause of their colleague's death, he was in possession of incredibly sensitive top secret CIA information. But every document, any kind of identification lead to nowhere. They were chasing a phantom._

 _Back in Russia, Sergei Ramirov entered an office in the KGB headquarters in Moscow._

 _He stood straight and attentive, clearing his throat. Waiting to be addressed._

 _The chair behind a large desk swiveled round to face him._

" _Ah! Sergei! Welcome home..." A stout man said warmly from behind his desk._

" _A pleasure to be home, sir..."_

" _Tell me...how was your time in America?"_

" _Loud, primitive and lacking in culture, sir." he answered._

 _The man chuckled heartily from his belly._

" _I trust you received my reports?" Sergei asked. Every opportunity he had in the States, he'd sent encrypted reports containing updates and information about their activities._

" _We did...they were most interesting...their MK Ultra project and the idea of using LSD for mental manipulation has given our researchers something to work on...you served your country well."_

" _Thank you, sir."_

 _The man looked him up and down._

" _Is it true the reason for your earlier than expected return was because you laced a fellow scientist and he took his own life?"_

" _...That is true, sir."_

 _Another chuckle left his throat._

" _Wonderful...for all your hard work, you are to be rewarded..."_

 _Sergei slightly tilted his head._

" _You are to become part of our mind control team. As you always said you wanted to. I knew you were wasted as a lab monkey. I'm putting you under the wing of Dmitri Mikhailov...the head of the team. He will teach you everything you need to know. I have no doubt that in the future, you will take his place when he steps down."_

 _Sergei's eyes widened. This had been his dream. He didn't expect it to happen so was something you would have to work your way up the ranks for. Start from the bottom._

 _The man also tilted his head as he watched his hesitance._

" _...Do you accept my offer?"_

" _Of course, sir!" Sergei responded instantly._

 _He snickered._

" _I thought so...I see great...talent...in you..."_

 _What he meant by that was he knew Sergei had an incredible, brilliant mind...but also a sadistic, remorseless one. Which made him the perfect man for a job involving creating drugs and torture. No questions asked._

 **Present Day. Russia.**

Kai felt heavy. Everything felt heavy.

His wrists were shackled to the ceiling. He'd been standing for god knows how long. Days.

He'd also been awake for as long as he'd been shackled.

He felt exhausted. Incredibly irritated. His eyes couldn't hold themselves open...they fell closed as he felt sleep pulling him.

"Wake up!" a voice shouted roughly.

 _CRACK!_

Kai instantly opened his eyes and hissed as he felt the sting of the whip across his back.

That one broke the skin.

He could feel blood begin to trickle down his back. The metallic smell meeting his nose.

This was the second stint of sleep deprivation. He had no idea how long he'd been chained up the first time. It felt like forever. He knew it must have been a long time...his memory of it was fuzzy, but he did recall feeling incredibly disorientated. Like his brain was shutting down.

Boris took him down periodically and beat him. Trying to get him to say he would do as he was told and obey him.

Even in his sleep deprived state, he refused.

To his surprise, Dr. Ramirov insisted he be allowed to sleep. He was given six hours to sleep before he was back up again for round two.

From what he could figure, he'd been in the abbey for about a month now. At least. They didn't seem to want him to have a frame of time. That in itself was almost torture. He was kept in the underground part of the abbey most of the time. As well as not knowing what day...how long...he had no idea what time it was. Was it day or night? He could barely remember what fresh air was like.

He told himself a month for his own sanity. He'd survived a month and they were yet to break him. Not that they weren't trying. It was as if they were going through a catalogue of torture methods.

They'd waterboarded him, put him in solitary confinement, beat him, starved him, electrocuted him...now they were going with sleep deprivation.

In between, he had to undergo Dr. Ramirov's nauseating aversion therapy.

Even though they hadn't broken him...Kai was growing more and more worried about his sanity...since they locked him in solitary, there had been several instances when he was alone in his cell that he saw things...things that terrified him. They couldn't be real. But they felt real. Despite growing up in this awful place as a kid and being scared out his mind back then, it was nothing compared to the terror he felt when his mind was playing tricks on him in his cell.

The door opened.

Kai lifted his heavy, disorientated head.

Boris and Ramirov walked in.

"Unchain him." Boris ordered.

The guard instantly did as he was ordered and Kai's sore, shaking arms fell down to his sides before he dropped to his knees.

"Get up." Boris spat at him, grabbing a chair and pushing it in front of him.

Kai looked up defiantly and stayed where he was.

Boris smirked and nodded at the guard.

He grabbed Kai and roughly took hold of him, lifting him up and shoving him in to the chair. The open wounds on his back slamming against the back of the chair.

His arms were pulled back around the back of the chair and chained up again.

Boris stepped in front of him.

"It's that time again, young Kai...perhaps by now you've realized it's pointless to fight back...let's see..."

He knelt down and met his exhausted eyes.

"Repeat after me...' _I belong to Boris_ '."

Kai lifted his weak eyes to him.

"...I...belong..." he mumbled out

Boris' eyes glistened in excitement.

"...to _no one_." he hissed.

Boris' face fell. He stood himself up, stomping over to the guard and snatching the whip out of his hands.

"...Insolent little _brat_!" he yelled in frustration, violently cracking the whip against Kai's bare shoulders.

Kai unwillingly let out a cry as white hot pain snapped against his shoulder. Again, the metallic smell of blood met his nose and he could feel the warm liquid trickle down his skin.

"I _said_ repeat after me...let's try again...'I will do as Boris commands'."

Kai's body was trembling. It was weak from the lack of sleep. The pain from the whip was pulsing through him.

"Go _fuck_ yourself." he snarled back.

Boris' eyes blazed in anger as he let out a growl and lifted up the whip.

"Wait!"

Boris turned to Dr. Ramirov, who held his hand up.

"Hold off on the whip..."

Ramirov stepped towards Kai and knelt down to meet his eyes.

"...This all stops as soon as you say what he wants...that's all you need to do. Repeat what he says...we let you sleep. No more pain."

For a split second, it tempted him.

Only for a second.

Kai knew this guy. He may be physically and mentally exhausted. It was difficult at this point to form a coherent thought. But he knew Ramirov was playing the 'good cop', taking a softer approach to try to make him do what they wanted by offering an easy way out.

"...I'd rather be whipped to death than do what he wants..." he growled darkly.

A small smile crossed the old man's face. His eyes glinted.

"You know, Boris...I think maybe it's about time we ran the first experiment." he said as he kept his eyes on Kai's. His eyes sparkled even more as he saw fear in them.

Boris frowned.

"Isn't that a little ahead of schedule?"

Ramirov stood himself up. He beckoned for Boris to come outside with him. He followed, leaving Kai alone with the guard.

"Why the sudden change in the schedule, doctor?" Boris inquired.

"First of all...please don't take this as disrespect, but never question an interrogator in front of the interogatee. It shows lack of unity."

"My apologies..." Boris said half sincerely.

"And you may have noticed, Boris...he's a stubborn one. It's been six weeks and he still hasn't broken. No where close. You can beat him and whip him all you want. He won't budge...But you know what has been working on him?"

Boris raised a brow in curiosity.

Ramirov tapped his temple with his finger.

"The stuff that messes with his head. That's where we need to focus. His stint in solitary made him a wreck within days. The sleep deprivation would be more successful is we changed our tactics. He weakens until you beat him, and then he digs his heels back in. Mess with his mind instead of inflicting physical pain on him."

"...What are you suggesting?" Boris asked.

"In my experience over my many years in this field...fear is the most powerful weapon."

"...and?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but as a child we conditioned him to have a phobia of needles."

"We did..." Boris smirked.

"Well then...we run the experiment...without the anaesthetic. He'll be concious for the whole thing. It'll be agonising as well as terrifying. If he doesn't comply in the future, we threaten not to give him anaesthetic the next time either."

Boris smirked.

"Sounds good to me...when can we start?"

"Right now..." Ramirov smirked back.

Boris chuckled.

"You really are eager, aren't you..."

Ramirov's smirk grew as he lead Boris down to the lab.

Kai waited...they'd been gone for a really long time.

He was just thankful they left him sat in the chair...his legs were on fire from standing so long.

His eyes felt heavy again...they started to fall closed...

His head fell forward.

The guard smirked. He stepped out the room for a minute and came back with a bucket.

He held it over Kai's head and tipped it.

Kai sat bolt upright and gasped heavily as ice cold water startled him awake.

The guard laughed.

"That should keep you up..."

Kai began to shiver.

"You fuckin' asshole..." he grunted through chattering teeth.

The door opened again. Several guards walked in.

Oleg stepped forward, his usual evil looking smile.

"Looks like the time has come to get the ball rolling..." he said happily.

Kai glared.

"What are you talking about...?"

"We've come to take you to the lab..."

Kai let out a breath. Ramirov wasn't bluffing.

Two of the guards unchained him and dragged him out, pulling him all the way down the dingy halls of the abbey. They finally came to familiar, heavy, metal doors and Kai felt his stomach plummet. Oleg put his eye up to the scanner at the side. It beeped and the doors slid open. Dazzling white lights and bright surfaces made Kai's eyes squint. A nauseating clinical smell meeting his nose.

He didn't have much time to let his eyes adjust, he was being pulled in and the next thing he knew he was being lifted and thrown down and pinned on to a metal slab. A blinding white light above him.

He struggled as hard as his weakened body could muster as they pulled his shoes off and unbuckled his pants, removing them, too and leaving him in his boxers.

They held him down firmer as his arms, legs and head were strapped down.

The light above him was blocked as Ramirov's head peered over, looking down at him. Even though he was wearing a surgical mask, Kai could tell he was smiling.

"Comfortable?" he asked sarcastically.

Kai breathed heavier.

"What's going on?" he dared to ask.

"It's time to start the fusion process..." Ramirov answered back plainly, "Just relax...it's going to take a while for us to get you hooked up..." he said as he waved a large needle in front of his face.

Kai shuddered as he saw the size of it and felt his skin crawl. The normal sized ones they used on him for the aversion therapy made him feel anxious enough...

"...Let's get started..." Ramirov said darkly as he came away from Kai's view.

Although he couldn't turn his head, he could see the people surrounding him dressed in scrubs. He flinched as he felt a cold tingle as numerous hands wiped multiple points of his body...judging by the smell, with disinfectant.

"Inserting in to Point A." came one voice before Kai felt a scrape against his right arm, followed by a large sting. This needle was definitely bigger than your average one. He let out a grunt of discomfort as he felt it push deeper in to his flesh, trying to steady his anxious breathing.

"Inserted."

"Inserting into Point B." came another. The same with his left arm.

He could feel himself breaking in to a sweat.

With every insertion, he felt more and more tense and anxious. It stung. He felt very aware of the foreign objects resting inside his skin.

They stopped at Point R. 18 needles down his arms and legs.

After the needles, they stuck wired patches to his chest and temples. He heard the sound of a heart monitor start up. He desperately tried to keep his breathing steady.

He heard a chuckle.

"Your heart is beating a little faster than normal...what's the matter? Nervous?"

Kai let out a growl.

Ramirov's head appeared above him again.

"...You know...we were going to put you under for this...spare you the pain...but since you wouldn't do as you were told..."

He reached down and forced Kai's mouth open, inserting a rubber mouth guard in to it and pushing his jaw shut again.

"...brace yourself..."

The heart monitor began beeping faster. Ramirov let out a satisfied smirk. Before moving away from him.

Kai tried in vain to move his head and see what was going on as he heard machines kick start and beeping sounds.

"Here we go..." came Ramirov's excited voice.

Kai waited anxiously. There was nothing else he could do.

Behind him, a small, glass tank contained Black Dranzer's bit-chip, immerced in some sort of fluid. It was hooked up to wires.

After a few moments of increasing whirring from the machines, the chip began to glow. It became brighter and brighter by the second until suddenly, a black essence expelled from it, turning the clear liquid in to a dark pitch black.

The machines whirred at an even higher frequency. Sparks from within the tank began to fire, lighting up the dark fluid. The lights in the lab dimmed momentarily before returning to normal.

There was silence in anticipation.

The black fluid began to drain out of the tank, through the tubes. The scientists watched as the dark liquid flowed through them and in to Kai.

As the tank emptied, Black Dranzer's chip back in view.

They moved back to Kai to observe.

Kai had no idea what was going on behind him. And he couldn't see the blue veins in his arms and legs gradually darkening.

But then he started to feel it.

His body convulsed as he felt a sudden agonising burn throughout his whole body. He bit down hard on the mouth guard and uncontrollably screamed as his body thrashed against the restraints.

His veins were now jet black and bulging against his skin. The scientists gasped at the monsterous view.

Kai continued to let out blood-curdling screams of agony as his body contorted. Every inch of him felt as if he were on fire, unbearable stabbing and burning pain coursed throughout his whole body.

He felt like he was dying. Like his body was being ripped apart.

His heart monitor beeped frantically and erratically.

Ramirov took hold of his head and looked down at him.

Kai opened his eyes at the touch and Ramirov peered in to them.

He took in a loud, deep shuddering gasp of air as he the pain turned in to a strange, overpowering sensation.

His crimson, fear and pain stricken eyes swirled in to a black.

The screaming ceased, as did the scared and pained expression on his face.

The veins settled back down beneath the surface of his skin.

The heart monitor went back to normal.

"Shut off the machines!" Ramirov ordered.

The whirring slowed and came to a halt. The left over black fluid

Ramirov removed the mouth guard from him.

"...Kai?" he said, engaging the subject.

His eyes had faded from jet black to a murky, dark red. They burned and his teeth grit in rage as he let out a ferral growl that almost didn't sound human.

With as much force as he could, he thrashed against his restraints.

The scientists stepped back.

"Unhook him." came Boris' voice.

He'd stayed back and watched the whole thing.

The scientists wearily did as they were told, trying to steadily remove the needles as the enraged creature thrashed menacingly and snarled ferraly, desperate to get at them.

"...we've unhooked him, sir." one of them reported.

Boris smirked.

"So what are you waiting for? Release him..."

The scientists froze.

"...I said...release him..." Boris said in an icy warning voice.

The scientists seemed to gulp in unison. They slowly went back to the murderous boy on the slab and shakily unfastened the restraints.

'Kai' seemed to calm as they untied him. They held their breath.

As soon as he was free, he lept up with a force more powerful than was possible for a person and grabbed the nearest scientist. Taking him by the throat, lifting him up with one arm and slamming him down on the slab. His hand gripped and tightened like a vice. The scientist choked instantly and struggled against the incredibly powerful hold. 'Kai' grinned demonically.

"Black Dranzer..." came Boris' voice, as if he was calling a naughty child.

The murky red eyes looked up. The grin vanished and another ferocious growl left his throat. The feeling of rage and hatred seemed to multiply and mix in with the host body's own rage and hatred upon looking at this particular man. He let go of the choking scientist and slowly stalked towards the purple haired man. Boris stepped forward to meet him, standing in front of him and taking him in.

"Black Dranzer...sleep." he commanded.

The murky eyes slit as Kai growled even louder.

Boris lifted up the glowing bit-chip and what looked like a small tazer.

He held the tazer to the chip and zapped it.

Kai let out a shriek and convulsed in pain.

"I said sleep..."

The malicious red eyes glared before the strange color swirled back to its original crimson and Kai drew in a jagged gasp, dropping to the floor.

Boris cackled.

"It worked..." he said proudly before kneeling down next to Kai.

"...What do you recall?"

Kai was panting weakly on the floor, his body drained.

He remembered everything. He remembered being overcome with rage, his body doing things that he wasn't in control of. It wasn't him choking that scientist. It wasn't him growling. It was like he was observing in his own body.

"...nothing."

Boris' smirk grew.

"...you little liar."

Kai lifted his eyes to him.

"...well, we've still got a way to go...this was only the start. We only inserted a small amount of the power we have planned in to you...I'm too excited to wait and see what you're capable of at this current level. Guards! Take him down to the testing room!"

He was lifted up again and dragged out. He didn't have any energy to resist.

He was taken down to a large, stone room. Thrown on to the ground along with his clothes. He quickly dressed himself as the guards placed themselves in each corner of the room.

A voice came over the intercom.

"You ready, Kai?" came Boris' voice.

He looked up and glared, there was a windowed observation area higher up. Boris and Dr. Ramirov stood at a safe distance away from him behind the glass.

"Let's see what you can do..."

There was a pause.

"Black Dranzer...show yourself."

Kai glared harder until he choked, feeling something stirring in him.

He felt a powerful rush of intense anger and darkness growing in his core, spreading through his veins.

His body shook as he felt himself being taken over.

His eyes grew darker again to a murky red. Like dried blood.

"Let's start small...see that table over there? Break it..."

Kai's body instantly moved towards the large, wooden table in the corner of the room. Without hesitation, he brought his leg up and dropped it down, smashing it in half, as if it were made of tissue paper.

Inside his own mind, Kai tried to resist. It was like he was watching himself. His face showed flashes of confusion, Boris just laughed.

"So far, so good...let's take it up a few levels...just to see..see the guard to your left?"

Kai's head turned slowly to see an anxious looking guard.

"...break his arm."

Kai screamed internally as he felt a strange rush of violent rage that wasn't his. His body ran towards the scared looking guard, who tried pointlessly to run.

His body lept forcefully from behind and took him to the ground. The guard's face scraping on the stone floor.

He roughly grabbed one of his arms and pulled it back. The guard let out a yelp.

The guard begged, terrified.

Kai screamed at himself to stop.

Not out of compassion for the guard. But because he didn't want to be controlled like this..

With every ounce of inner strength he had, he willed his body to stop.

His arms shook as the inner battle for control went on. The dark, murky red faded back to the usual crimson and he pried his hands off the guard's arm, releasing him. Standing himself up and turning back to the glass, panting.

Boris let out a frustrated grunt.

"I order you to break his arm!"

Kai took a few deep breaths, both recovering and feeling his own anger rising

"No!" Kai roared back, defiantly.

Boris let out a growl.

"I think that's enough for now..." Ramirov interrupted, "Remember, Boris...we suspected he would have some control initially...you won't have full control until we break him and we fuse a sufficient amount of her power. You need to condition both of them to obey you." Ramirov reminded him, feeling his anger.

Boris seemed to calm, realizing he was being too hasty.

"You're right, doctor. I got ahead of myself..."

"...That doesn't mean his disobedience should go unpunished..." Ramirov smirked.

"Am I sensing you have an idea?" Boris asked.

"Like I said before...it's his head we need to go after. Leave it to me."

Ramirov stepped forward and pressed the intercom.

"Guards. Have him taken back down to the dungeon."

The four guards obeyed and dragged him out. They brought him back down to the dungeon where he'd spent quite some time.

Ramirov wasn't far behind them.

Kai was slumped on the floor. His body exhausted and weak. Not only had he not slept in god knows how long, he'd just endured that experiment and fought it.

"You must be exhausted..." Ramirov said almost sincerely.

Kai weakly lifted his head as the doctor knelt down beside him.

"...here...you need water..."

He held a glass out to him.

"...I don't want it." Kai mumbled.

"I must insist...trust me...being dehydrated on top of everything else will not end well for you."

He pushed the glass in front of him.

Kai took it and sipped it. He didn't realize how thirsty he was and threw it back.

Ramirov smiled slightly.

"I'll have some food sent down for you later..."

Kai's eyes narrowed. He saw right through him.

"...Now listen, I'm going to have to chain you back up..." he said, pointing at the chair.

"Boris wants you to go have another stint without sleep...chained back to the ceiling. But after such a procedure, your body needs to recover. I'll remove the guards. It won't be comfortable, but you can get some sleep."

Kai's eyes narrowed more.

Ramirov ignored his gaze and helped him up, sitting him back in the chair and chaining his arms behind the chair.

"Guards. Out." Ramirov barked.

The guards bowed and left the room without question.

Ramirov met Kai's exhausted eyes.

He let out a small smirk.

"...Sweet dreams..."

He turned his back and left.

Kai shifted in his seat. He almost felt like he didn't want to sleep, now that he'd been given 'permission' to.

As much as he fought it, his eyes fell closed and sleep took him.

His eyes snapped open some time later as he heard voices.

They were incoherent but close.

He looked around the room.

There was no one there.

He jumped as he heard giggling, it sounded like it was coming from right next to him.

He continued to look around frantically.

"Who's there?" he asked shakily.

Silence.

Painful silence.

His chest felt tighter as he got that awful feeling that the walls were closing in on him again.

Anxiety started to take hold of him again.

The same uncontrollable sense of panic.

He felt something crawling on his ankles.

He looked down but couldn't see anything, but there was something on him. He felt it.

He suddenly felt whatever it was bite in to his skin.

He yelped and kicked his legs hard, it made the chair topple back, his weight crushing his hands between the floor and him.

He could see movements but not what was moving. It was terrifying. He was confused. He was trapped.

He tried telling himself it was like those other weird times. Nothing would come of it.

But the panic was too strong.

He struggled against the wooden chair, lifting himself up and dropping himself down roughly trying to get it to break, despite the pain he was inflicting on himself.

It finally worked and the back of the chair cracked. He managed to wriggle his arms off it, even though they were still chained behind him. But at least he was mobile.

He took himself to a corner, figuring he could see everything from there.

He heard whispers. There was no one there. But he could hear it so clearly. They weren't saying anything he could understand.

He trembled.

He was paralyzed as he felt something stroke along his shoulders.

He managed to turn his head to his shoulder.

A pair of wounded hands slipped over his shoulders and down his chest.

He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ray dragged his feet forward as he walked through the park.

Six weeks.

Six weeks and there was still no trace of him.

Was he even alive?

If he was, what were they doing with him?

The same agonizing questions ran through his head over and over like a broken record daily. It was relentless.

Tyson kicked him out the house to go get some fresh air. He locked him out, tired of him moping around at home waiting for a call. So Ray gave in and took himself around the park.

He slumped himself down on the bench, watching all the happy kids playing and the happy couples and the happy people walking their dogs.

He hated them...

He stared out, lost in his own head.

He was brought out of it when someone sat beside him.

He turned his head.

A guy about the same age sat beside him, smiling at him. He had spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"...Can I help you?" Ray asked bluntly, as the guy refused to stop smiling at him.

"I'm really sorry to bother you...but...are you Ray from the Bladebreakers?"

"I am..."

"I'm Tony...I'm a huge fan..." he said almost bashfully.

Ray smiled politely.

"Thanks...nice to meet you."

"Mind if I sit here?" Tony asked.

Ray was taken aback a little. It was rare for a fan to have the decency to ask permission. They usually just went for it.

"Not at all..." Ray forced a smile.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"...So..." Tony began cautiously, "You lived round here long?"

The two became engaged in small talk.

Before he knew it, Ray was actually having a nice conversation with this guy. He seemed interesting and friendly. Turned out he was in to blading too and was well travelled. They exchanged funny stories they had about their own encounters abroad.

Ray laughed for the first time in a long time. He was grateful for the brief distraction.

Tony shifted closer to him. He slipped his arm along the back of the bench behind Ray.

"...You really are a great guy, Ray. I've always admired you since I saw you for the first time on TV. It's been so great meeting you in person and finding out you're just as cool as I imagined you to be."

Ray smiled at the complement. What a sweet thing to say.

Tony cleared his throat.

"I uh...I've wanted to do this since I first saw you on TV too..."

Tony moved in and put his lips on Ray's, taking his hand and cupping his face.

Ray was stunned for a second, he wasn't expecting this at all. It took a moment for him to process what was happening before he pushed him away. He jumped out his seat, furious.

"What the hell are you doing!? You just go around kissing strangers?!" he yelled as his eyes slit.

Suddenly, Tony didn't seem so charming.

He snorted and held his hands up.

"Hey...I saw a chance, I took it...no harm done."

"No harm done?! You know what...I don't even want to get in to it...just get the hell out of here! If you come near me again, you'll be sorry!" he growled viciously.

Tony smirked and lazily picked himself up and strolled away, clearly not caring.

Ray watched him go and felt himself well up. Not just because he was angry.

But because the kiss made him really miss Kai...

Once he was out of sight, Tony took out his vibrating cell phone. He answered.

"...Did you get some good shots?"

"Not just good...perfect ones." came a muffled, distorted voice.

"Wonderful...so...when do I get the rest of my money?"

"It's been transferred to your account. Let me remind you, you're to speak of this to no one. Or there will be consequences."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeh yeh, I got it...I don't even know who you are anyway...pleasure doing business with you."

The other person hung up.

He smirked.

He'd been contacted out of the blue a few days ago by god knows who. He'd been offered a substantial amount of money to go, flirt with and make a move on Ray from the Bladebreakers. He got paid half upfront to show they were serious. And for a struggling acting student, he'd do a lot more than kiss the guy for that kind of money.

He'd been told to make them seem cozy for some pictures. He assumed it was some journalist trying to set him up. He'd read not long ago that he was in a relationship with the team captain...probably a fake media scandal during a dry gossip season...hell, maybe it would give him 15 minutes of fame...get his name out there...what did he care about that Ray guy?

He went to the bank and checked his balance. As promised, the second installment had come in.

He grinned, withdrew a few hundred bucks and took himself shopping...he'd earned it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

So as I said at the beginning, I made reference to MK Ultra while talking about Ramirov's back story. Which is a real thing. Super messed up and also weirdly fascinating... have a look. The experiments in to mind control with LSD on the unsuspecting people is based on true events. It's not my creation. But it's also not 100% accurate. I'm not a weird conspiracy nut...

I know Ray only came in super briefly this time, but you'll find out what happens with this later! I'm sure you see where I'm going with it.

Any comments would be appreciated as always and thank you for reading!

See you next chapter!


	4. Cracking

Thanks for the comments! I hope you're enjoying the story. I know it's on the darker side.

 **BIG. HUGE. WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of sexual assault/rape readers may find offensive/be uncomfortable reading. I will indicate the start and end of it with some 'xxxxx', if you don't want to read it, please feel free to skip it.**

 **I know it's an incredibly sensitive topic, so just before we begin, it is not my intent to offend anyone with this scene.**

 **Also contains scenes of murder.**

Now let's get to the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 – Cracking.

It had been almost two weeks since the first experiment.

It had been successful. Part of Black Dranzer's power had fused with Kai. Part of her finding a home within her familiar old wielder. It flowed through his veins, laying dormant until called upon by the one she had been trained to obey.

Each day, Kai was brought down to the same, stone testing room in between whatever torturous plans they had for him. Boris summoned Black Dranzer and Kai felt his body be taken over.

To Boris' dismay, the more they did it, the better Kai got at getting control back. He was quickly figuring out how to will himself not to do what he was told.

Boris demanded they run the next stages of the fusion. Amp up the amount of power in him. Eager to get the control over him he'd craved for so long. But Dr. Ramirov refused. They all wanted this finished quickly, but this had never been done before. Caution was better than their subject dying. They needed to analyse his capabilities first. One step at a time.

So Boris got another idea.

He demanded that Kai launch Black Dranzer's blade. To see the effects of adding the real bit beast at the current stage.

This, Ramirov agreed to.

Oleg stood behind Boris and Ramirov and watched as Boris angrily demanded via the intercom that Kai launch the blade.

Kai was stood aiming his black launcher at a dish, his body clearly fighting against the order.

"No...I won't use her!" he yelled back, struggling to get the words out as he fought against his body's urge to pull the ripcord.

"I said _launch the blade_!" Boris roared furiously, growing tired of his defiance.

Kai's arms shook even harder, his murky red eyes growing darker and lighter as he struggled to keep control. The surges of power flowing through him were indescribable. They were consuming. It was like his body was a vehicle and he was being pushed back in to the passenger seat.

He let out a loud cry and willed his arms to swing and his hands to open, flinging the blade and launcher across the room.

He spun to face Boris. His eyes still the murky red.

"I will _not_ use her..." he yelled venemously, his face etched with rage.

While Boris growled in anger, Ramirov let out a smirk.

"That's enough for now..." Ramirov insisted.

Boris turned to him.

"We're done when I say we're done!" he yelled at him, "We're not leaving until that little brat does as he's told!"

Ramirov still held his smirk and nodded towards the intercom, indicating for him to turn it off. Boris did so impatiently.

"What is it, doctor?"

"While he may be disobeying you still...we've just witnessed a great success that you've overlooked in your haste to control him."

Boris looked back at Kai, still standing as he was, looking strong and willful.

"...care to share with the class?" Boris asked sarcastically.

"His eyes, Boris...what color are they?"

Boris turned back again to look.

"...the dark color when Black Dranzer is in control." he answered.

"Precisely. Until now, when Kai gains control back, his eyes revert back to their natural color."

"What of it?" Boris asked, getting impatient again.

"That suggests to me...that although he's able to gain control, the darkness is starting to fully take over. She is truly fusing with him. Which indicates that he's starting to crack...even if he isn't showing it. He's not able to resist against her fully..."

Boris listened and kept glancing back at Kai, his mood lifting.

"...So it seems we're on the right track...we continue to attack his mind, grind him down...then we add more of her power. He'll be too weak to put up a fight. Mentally and physically. Just like we hoped. It's working."

Boris let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Well then...we'd better get on that...let's start by punishing him for his disobedience."

He turned to Oleg.

"...Do you want to take this one? I know you've been desperate to have a crack at him."

Oleg smiled evilly. He'd been given chances to inflict pain on him. But not as much as he'd wanted.

"Absolutely, sir..."

Boris nodded to him, giving him permission to go down to the room.

As he left, he pushed the intercom.

"Guards. One of you bring me the blade." he demanded.

As one of the guards fetched the blade from across the room and left, Oleg entered. Tazer in hand.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he saw him come in.

Oleg smirked.

"You should have done as you were told..." he said icily, holding up the taser and pressing it, producing sparks. Showing off his toy of choice.

To his surprise, Kai smirked back.

Oleg ignored it, stepping towards him slowly. Trying to intimidate him.

Kai didn't budge. He held his gaze.

Oleg reached him, the two squaring up. Kai's face still strong and unphased.

Oleg let out a chuckle as he lifted up the tazer and zapped it in the air again.

"I'll wipe that look off your face..."

Kai growled. He despised him. The feeling of hate intensified and anger pulsed in him.

The second Oleg's arm moved, he grabbed hold of it. He turned and felt a surge of power and strength. He used every ounce of it to hurl Oleg and throw him across the room like a rag doll. He hit the stone floor with a thud.

Kai breathed harder, trying to calm the rush of power that was surging through him.

Oleg sat himself up, unable to take the look of shock off his face. The sheer force in which he'd been thrown wasn't possible for a teenage boy...which meant that wasn't from Kai.

Laughter came over the intercom.

"What's the matter, Oleg? Can't handle one little brat?" Boris' voice mocked.

Oleg's eyes darkened as he turned back to Kai.

The little fucker had shown him up in front of the boss.

He picked himself up and cracked his neck.

"...You'll pay for that, you little prick..." he hissed as he went back towards him.

Kai growled back, running at him with incredible speed and force and leaping at him.

He took Oleg back to the floor again, bringing himself up to sit on him and prying the taser out of his hand before clutching his throat.

It was Kai's turn to hold the tazer up and press it, smirking.

Oleg's eyes widened as the tables had been turned.

The smirk on Kai's face fell and turned in to a snarl as he cried out and jabbed the tazer on to Oleg's shoulder and pressed it.

Oleg convulsed under him, only able to let out grunts as his muscles spasmed painfully as the electricity shocked him.

Boris and Ramirov observed. Boris continued to find it amusing. Ramirov on the other hand, was concerned.

"...I think we need to stop this..." Ramirov warned.

Boris' laughter calmed.

"Agreed..." he said as he held up Black Dranzer's blade. Taking another small taser and zapping the bit chip.

Kai instantly spasmed on top of Oleg and cried out, feeling the painful shock in his body.

"Black Dranzer. Sleep." Boris' voice demanded.

Kai instantly felt the power drain from him. The strength vanished.

In the brief time Kai stopped shocking him, Oleg took his chance to rip the taser out his hand and throw the boy off him.

Oleg panted, weakened, but in a stronger state than the exhausted boy on the floor beside him.

He lifted the tazer to get payback...

"Enough." Boris' voice came.

Oleg growled, annoyed. He had to obey. But wanted nothing more than to tase him until he was foaming at the mouth.

Boris chuckled again at Oleg's reaction.

"Don't worry...you'll get your chance. But that's enough for now. Get him back to his cell."

Oleg struggled to stand up. Weakened by the electrocution.

Boris' mocking chuckle came back over the intercom.

"...that's if you can manage it, of course?"

Oleg took a deep, enraged and humiliated breath and hoisted himself up. Bending down and dragging Kai up.

"I'm fine..." he snapped.

"Very good...back to his cell."

Oleg dug his nails in to Kai's arm as he dragged him out the room and headed back to his cell as he was ordered. In all his years at the abbey, no one had ever fought him back. No one had ever dared.

The barred door opened and he roughly threw him in. He stomped to him and bent down.

"...You think you're so tough? You think you can show me up like that?" he growled furiously as he towered over him.

Kai weakly looked up at him. Now that Black Dranzer had been put to sleep, his body had lost all energy and was back to it's weak state from the continuous torture he was facing daily.

"You wanna be a big man, huh? Very well...just you wait..." he threatened, his vicious smirk reappearing on his face.

Kai tried to hide his fear. It wasn't a detailed threat. Or a particularly scary one...but he knew Oleg...he was going to pay for doing that to him.

Oleg looked satisfied that he'd gotten under his skin and left him untouched...for now. He'd bide his time.

The barred door clanked shut. Leaving him alone on the cold floor. Sleep took hold of his exhausted body quickly.

Several days passed. Several days of nameless guards coming in and dragging him to the test room, where he had to fight for control of his own body. Rooms for various forms of torture, where he had to fight for sanity. Or Ramirov's 'treatment', where he had to fight for his very heart and soul.

It was starting to get harder and harder to keep fighting...more than two months of relentless agony.

It was starting to really sink in that there wasn't much hope he'd come out of this.

Things were beginning to look bleak.

He'd been thinking to himself...there really were only two options now that he could see...just keep fighting until they eventually won...or kill himself.

The latter was starting to look more tempting with each passing day.

He sat slumped against the wall of his cell. Staring at the opposite wall. There was nothing else to look at and he sure as hell didn't want to look at the guard on the other side of the bars.

That changed as he heard echoes of laughter coming from further down the stone hallways.

"Open the cell!" he heard an almost excited voice call out amongst the laughter as they got closer.

Kai tensed...what now?

The guard behind the bars did as instructed and opened the doors. The bars slid open. Four guards entered, surrounding him.

"Get up, _faggot_." one of them barked before kicking him roughly.

Kai let out a grunt as the steel-toe shoe hit his side, before lifting his glare at the disgusting name he'd just been called.

Two of the guards impatiently bent down and grabbed him, hoisting him up.

"Oleg has a little surprise for you...let's go..." one of them smirks.

Kai felt fear shiver through him...Oleg wasn't wasting time playing the waiting game.

They dragged him out and lead him back down the all too familiar hallways.

He felt his stomach plummet as they reached the medical ward.

What the hell did that sick bastard have planned for him?

One of the guards stopped and opened a door, holding it open the two guards to pull Kai in.

It was an empty isolation room...nothing in there but a bed.

What was this? What were they up to?

xxxxxxxxxx (WARNING. SCENE BEGINS HERE.)

The two guards picked him up and threw him on to the bed. The two other guards joined them on either side. Each taking a limb and holding him down.

Kai struggled against their holds.

"What's going on!?" he demanded angrily.

"Ah...something Oleg thought of...to help your 'therapy'. It's brilliant, really...the boss will be happy no doubt." one of them answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means..." came a voice from the doorway. Kai's head snapped to the side to see Oleg grinning like a demonic Cheshire cat, "we're helping you become a _man_ , Kai...a real one. Not a fuckin' queer."

Kai froze. Terrified.

Oleg continued to grin as he stepped back out the door and out of view for a few seconds, before returning, holding the arm of a blindfolded woman.

He quickly took off her blindfold.

She was in her mid thirties...wearing heavy makeup and not much else. A tiny skirt, knee-high heeled boots and a sparkly, low cut top that may as well be just a bra.

She blinked as her blindfold came off, frowning as she took in the sight of the young, teenage boy being held down.

"...What is this?" she asked. Clearly unaware of the situation.

"That..." Oleg said, pointing at Kai, "is your client."

Kai began to struggle harder against the strong hands restraining him. The woman looked at them with mixture of fear and disgust. She turned back to Oleg and shook her head.

"I didn't agree to... _this_." she spat at him.

Oleg let a soft chuckle leave his throat as he reached in to his cloak and pulled out a gun, cocking it before pointing it at her head.

"You're a whore...you're not paid to agree." he spat back.

She began to tremble, her eyes fixed on the gun.

"Now..." Oleg continued, "keep in mind, it's his first time..." he said, giving Kai a sly look.

The woman trembled harder.

"...but he's just a boy...this is _sick._.." she protested.

Oleg frowned, annoyed. He lifted his free hand and swung, backhanding her with a force that almost knocked her over.

"He's old enough. And you're not in a position to argue..." he said, waving the gun.

The woman recomposed herself, hand on her burning cheek as her eyes watered.

Oleg stepped forward and grabbed her chin, pulling her in and kissing her roughly.

"...I was told you were the best in Moscow...now prove it..."

She looked from the gun to Kai, meeting his terrified eyes. Her own eyes gleaming with guilt..

 **Kai's POV**

This can't be happening...this can't be happening...

Oh shit, it's happening...she's walking over to me. Their grip on me tightens as I struggle.

She makes it to the side of the bed and I can't help but look at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to do it without saying it.

She looks back at me, her eyes saying she was sorry. She doesn't want to do this either...but she wants to live.

I start to struggle harder as she starts undoing my belt and unzipping my pants. Already I'm in hell, but I know the worst is yet to come.

She slips her hand in to my boxers and starts touching me.. The feeling disgusts me, makes me feel more nauseous than that damn IV does.

She continues to rub me until my body betrays me and I feel myself unwillingly getting hard.

The guards start whistling...I've never felt more humiliated and powerless. All I can do is resist and struggle as hard as I can.

She takes her hand out, slipping her underwear off and climbing on the bed. She straddles me before pulling my pants down...I'm exposed, but not in full view. I think she's trying to cover me from these sleazy, leering scumbags. A small blessing.

Oleg appears at the side of the bed and puts the gun to her head again.

"Make it a night he'll never forget..." he sneers.

She's trembling.

I'm trembling. I don't want this.

My heart is pounding, I can hear it in my ears, I'm fighting with every fibre of my being not to scream. Not to cry. This is so fucking degrading...

She gives me one more apologetic look before she takes her hand down and positions me. I can feel her at the tip of me. I already hate this. But it's hopeless.

I'm about to lose my virginity to a prostitute while five men who hate me watch.

It was supposed to be for Ray...

She sinks down and I slide in to her.

Its my throat's turn to betray me as I let out a loud, shuddered gasp at the new sensation of being inside someone. The guards find it hilarious.

Her hands rest on my stomach and she begins to move and gyrate her hips. The feeling of wanting to vomit multiplies. This is disgusting.

The guards pin me down harder as I start struggling again.

I'm determined not to react to this. I don't want to give them the satisfaction.

I'm doing a good job, but after a short while, Oleg growls.

"He's not enjoying it..." Oleg tuts, pushing the gun to touch her head "try harder..." he barks at her.

She whimpers and a tear slides down her face as she starts riding me harder and faster. The bed starts to creak. I hate this. All of it. But my body is reacting to it. Awful waves of unwanted pleasure are surging through my groin as my body continues to keep betraying me.

I hate myself just as much as I hate them for getting enjoyment out of it.

An involuntary moan escapes my mouth as the pleasure gets intense, the guards cheer.

"That's better..." Oleg chuckles.

I can almost physically feel the cracks starting to form in my soul. I can't stand the humiliation. I'd happily take death over this. If only he'd point that gun at me and pull the trigger. But he won't. Even if I could provoke him, he'd never actually kill me. He'd be a dead man.

My legs start to squirm and tense. I can't take the pressure building in my groin.

I can feel my face getting hot. My face is flushing. I'm breathing harder. The horrible tension and pressure is growing.

The guards see it.

"Take him to heaven, baby..." Oleg says in a disgusting voice, snickering.

She starts bouncing even faster, more ferocity in her movements. She wants this over just as much as I do.

I just give in. I shut my eyes tight to block them out. Focus on the feeling just to get this over with.

My breathing unwillingly quickens and my teeth clench.

I'm almost there. My hands ball in to fists.

She keeps riding me and before I know it, I start to climax. A loud groan of unwanted ecstasy leaves my throat as I feel myself throbbing and releasing in to her.

The guards cheer mockingly, Oleg goes as far as to clap slowly.

As my breathing slows all I can think is...

Just kill me...

She eases herself off me, having the same humanity as before and pulling my pants back up, even though I have her and my bodily fluids on me and it's revolting...better than them seeing it though. I'm grateful to her for that at least.

She doesn't look at me again. She doesn't look at any of them. She gets off the bed and picks her underwear off the floor, slipping them back on before turning to Oleg.

"Please, just pay me and let me leave..." she says quietly. I hear shame in her voice. I know it isn't her fault...but I can't help but hate her, too.

xxxxxxxxxx (END SCENE)

 **Normal POV**

Oleg scoffed at her request for payment and turned to the other guards.

"What do you think, boys?" he asked them.

The others snicker, too. Still holding Kai down.

"Waste her." the one holding Kai's right arm answered bluntly.

"...couldn't agree more..." Oleg smirked as he turned to the woman and aimed the gun.

Her face had time to contort in horror before he pulled the trigger.

Kai was startled by the bang and let out a shriek as he witnessed the unnecessary murder. Watching her lifeless body hit the ground, a pool of blood forming around her head.

Seconds later, the door was thrown open and Boris ran in.

He stopped, shocked by the unexpected scene in front of his eyes. His eyes scanned the dead woman, clearly a whore, and Kai pinned to the bed with his pants undone.

He let out a grin as he pieced together what happened.

"I must say...I was furious when I went to his cell to find it empty without my authorization. I grew even more irritated as I wandered around trying to find you...but I can see I was wrong to doubt you, gentlemen..."

The guards seemed pleased with the praise.

"Lord Voltaire will be very pleased to hear his grandson finally knows the warmth of a woman..." he said icily before looking at Kai.

"Tell me Kai...how was she?" he snickered darkly.

Kai clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to fight the tears threatening to prickle.

" _Fuck_ you..." he spat out.

He snickered again.

"Get him cleaned up..."

The guards roughly lifted him up off the bed and threw him to the ground. He scrambled to do up his pants.

"You at least made sure she was clean, right? Voltaire won't be happy if he catches something..." Boris asked Oleg, less than discreetly.

"Of course, sir." Oleg responded quickly.

"Excellent..." Boris chuckled, amused at the whole thing. Sad he hadn't thought of this himself.

Kai stood himself up and the guards took his arms again, leading him out the room.

Boris turned to the two other guards.

"...deal with this..." he said bluntly, motioning to the corpse on the floor before also leaving the room.

The guards dragged Kai to the showers.

They roughly shoved him in to the cubicle and pulled the curtain.

"5 minutes..." one of them barked.

Kai's hands shakily began removing his clothes.

His mind processing what had just happened.

He turned the water on and the warm water sprayed his body.

He slumped against the wall, fighting desperately not to make any sound whatsover as he resisted crying. The guards would hear him.

Remembering he didn't have much time, he forced himself to wash. Scrubbing as hard as he could.

Didn't help the dirty feeling one bit.

"Man, I am beat...I was supposed to be off duty four hours ago."

Kai became still as he heard the conversation start between the two guards.

"Quit whining...was worth the show, wasn't it?"

"Heh, yeh..." the guard chuckled.

"Wish I could have had a turn with her before he wasted her...she was a fox."

Kai's stomach clenched with disgust.

These guys were animals...

"You can go if you want...I can take it from here. Just need to lock him up."

"You sure?" the other one said, not putting up much of an argument.

"Yeh, no problem. He won't be any trouble."

"If you're sure...thanks."

He heard footsteps and then the door.

Kai's face hardened.

He'd just been raped. A woman had just been murdered...and here those two were talking normally like it was nothing.

Bitter rage began to stir.

He wanted some payback.

And now there was only one of them. The playing field was finally even.

He roughly turned the water off , quickly drying himself and getting dressed again before yanking the curtain back. His face like stone.

The guard looked up lazily before sighing and pulling himself up and grabbing his arm.

"All right...back to the cell."

Kai didn't resist. He went willingly.

As they walked down the torch-lit hallway, Kai's mind raced, trying to think of how to get revenge, or if it was even possible.

He turned to look at the face of the guard dragging him. He didn't know the name of this one and he didn't give a fuck. He knew this face. His mind recounted everything this particular guard had ever done to him.

He'd beaten him. Flogged him. Electrocuted him. Held him under water until he'd gone unconscious. Inserted the IV in to his veins multiple times.

...He's the guard that told Oleg to shoot her. The one that helped pin him down as he was _raped_.

All this he'd done...and that was just since he came back this time...he was here before, too.

His blood began to _boil_.

His eyes spot a hole in the wall coming up. Pieces of brick on the floor that hadn't been cleared up yet. Probably someone got too excited with a beyblade. Who knew in this fucking place. It was a dump.

He had a matter of seconds to decide what he was going to do.

"I bet you'll sleep well tonight..." the guard mocked.

That's was all it took.

Decision made.

He felt the rage and hatred within him bubble over. He felt himself snap. An overpowering desire and need to see him dead.

He ripped himself out of the guard's grip with a force he didn't know he possessed and threw himself towards the pile of broken brick. His eyes scanned them and picked up the biggest one he could see.

He turned around, the guard was almost on him.

With a feral cry, he hurled himself as hard as he can at the guard, knocking him on the the floor. He recovered himself quicker than the guard and climbed on him. Sitting on his chest, his knees on his shoulders, pinning him down. He lifted his arm above his head with the brick, taking in and smirking at the guard's terrified face.

"...Please..." the guard cowered.

Kai let out a dark, husky chuckle before his face gnarled aggressively.

He brought the brick down as hard as he could at his head.

The skin broke and blood gushed from the wound. But it wasn't enough.

Adrenaline and burning anger colliding, he cried out again. Lifting his arm up again and bringing down on the same spot as hard as he could.

Then again.

And again.

Until he was satisfied he was dead.

He panted for air as he stood himself up. Adrenaline continuing to rush through him, but the rage subsiding.

He took in the pool of blood growing at the guard's caved in head.

He suddenly realized the severity of what he'd just done and the brick fell out his hand.

He started to panic.

 _"...What have I done!?"_

He was a murderer.

His body started to shake and he felt unable breathe. He leaned forward as his stomach heaved, coughing up stomach acid. There was nothing else in there to bring up.

A cackle came from behind him.

He turned shakily, eyes watering.

Those familiar red goggles staring back at him.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Kai..." he praised.

Before Kai could retaliate, Boris snapped his fingers.

It didn't take long before a group of five guards appeared from a side tunnel. They came to a halt as their eyes fell down to their fallen comrade in shock before looking at Kai with rage in their eyes.

He knew he would pay for this.

"Take him to the lab." Boris instructed.

Kai's pupils constricted in fear.

As the guards surrounded him and took hold of him, Boris stepped towards him and leaned in close, taking in his rare, scared expression. Relishing it.

"Seems I underestimated you. Black Dranzer's power must is taking hold of you more than we thought. But...I highly doubt you've absorbed that much of her power yet...not to cause something like this. I suspect this was mainly the work of your own darkness...I'm curious to know how much of this was her an how much of it was your own doing."

Kai's breathing shuddered as Boris leaned in to his ear.

"Just imagine what you're going to be capable of when we're done with you..." he whispered before chuckling.

He pulled away and nodded at the guards.

As they took him away. Boris followed behind, smirking, pleased with what Kai did.

It meant their experiments were working or Kai was breaking. Either way, this was a good thing.

As he was being dragged down the hallway, Kai realised what he should have done.

He should have taken the dead guard's gun.

Then turned it on himself.

Maybe next time.

They arrived at the lab. That horrible clinical smell greeting his nose once again. Despite being the middle of the night, a number of scientists were still working as if it was the middle of the day. Time didn't matter here.

He was dragged to the metal slab and lifted on to it.

He struggled as he was strapped on it once again. He turned his head and saw Boris talking to Ramirov in the distance. The old man looked over to meet Kai's eyes with a look of impressed shock. He turned his attention back to Boris, giving him a nod before heading Kai's way...and then past him.

He came back a few minutes wearing a surgical mask, leaning over him. He took hold of Kai's head while another scientist placed a mask over his nose and mouth.

He continued to struggle pointlessly for a few seconds before his vision blurred and everything went black.

Boris paced around the lab impatiently as he waited for them to run their tests.

About an hour passed before Ramirov approached him.

"Well?" Boris barked impatiently.

Ramirov looked slightly stunned.

"Boris...the tests we ran showed that Kai's harbouring more of Black Dranzer's power than we first thought..."

Boris lifted a brow, intrigued.

"It's working...better than expected. From the data I can safely speculate that the incident with the guard began with his own feelings of anger...which stirred Black Dranzer to awaken. He must have allowed her to take over...he's cracking." he said almost excitedly.

Boris let out a snicker.

"Goody goody...we'll just have to hammer in the final nails in the coffin..."

When Kai awoke again, he was back in his cell.

For a few blissful seconds as he awoke, he was numb. He could have been anywhere.

But then reality set in...as well as the memories of the previous night.

He had no idea what they'd done to him in the lab either.

"Wakey wakey, my little cold blooded killer." came a vile, proud voice.

He rolled over to see Boris, leaning with one hand on a bar to his cell, peering in.

Kai stayed silent.

"We ran the tests..."

Kai waited.

"...Last night had nothing to do with Black Dranzer...that was all you..." he lied.

Kai's eyes instantly watered and he let out an uncontrollable distressed sigh. He felt trembling guilt.

Of course he wished all of them were dead. He despised every one of them...

But he'd killed a man...

He was no better than them.

And there was no taking it back.

"You're a murderer..." Boris' stinging voice pierced reaffirmed.

Kai's body began shaking as he fought back a break down.

Boris snapped his fingers once again.

Several guards came in to view behind him.

They were the ones who took him to the lab last night. The one who'd seen what he'd done...to one of their own.

Kai shook harder.

"Open the cell." Boris commanded.

There was a buzz and the door clanked as it slowly slid open.

Boris met Kai's terrified and guilt-ridden eyes and smirked once again.

"...He's all yours, boys."

The guards piled in and Boris turned and walked away.

As he walked, the sound of thuds, scuffling and cries of pain echoed down the hall.

He smiled.

He doubted it would be long now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 4.

Once again, I just want to state it wasn't my intent to offend anyone with the scene earlier.

"Corrective" rape is something gay people have had to endure around the world in order to 'cure' them. It's sick and vile.

It's an unpleasant scene, but this isn't exactly a pleasant story. Please don't hate.

Hopefully see you next chapter.

Any comments appreciated, no hatin' though please.


	5. Nails in the Coffin

Hello! Long time since the last update.

 **Warning: Chapter contains scenes of sexual assault, drugs...and some other stuff. Please don't read if you do not wish to.**

On to the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 – Nails in the Coffin.

A week passed since they set that whore on him. A week since he took the life of one of the guards.

A week since he'd been left with multiple broken bones, cuts and bruises from the guards being allowed to go to town on him in retaliation.

He was yet again laying on a metal slab, being looked over by Dr. Ramirov. He stared blankly at the blinding light above him.

He didn't care any more.

Caring got him nowhere.

"Well?" barked Boris' voice.

Ramirov turned back to him, beaming.

"...He's almost made a full recovery...it takes an average person months to heal from broken bones...he's nearly healed in a week!"

Boris looked pleased, the guards didn't.

Ramirov turned his attention back to Kai.

"Aren't you glad you have part of a phoenix inside you? Just wait until we fuse more of her to you..."

"And when exactly will we have the green light to continue?" Boris asked.

Ramirov looked to him again.

"As soon as he's fully healed. Only a matter of days now, I'd imagine."

"...Excellent." Boris smirked, "...bring him upstairs."

Kai felt himself shudder.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He felt Ramirov unstrapping him.

He lay perfectly still until he'd undone every strap before he mustering every ounce of strength he had.

As soon as the last strap was undone, he forced himself up, swivelling his body and kicking Ramirov out the way with as much force as he could. The old man toppled backwards.

He threw himself at the trolley to the side of the slab, lined up with all sorts of medical implements that his eyes had taken in when they brought him in.

He grabbed a scalpal and turned as the guards were almost on him.

"Wait!" Boris yelled at them.

They halted, moving aside when they felt their boss approach.

Kai held the scalpal to his wrist, trembling but holding a defiant stare.

Boris only smirked harder.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Boris asked, as if he were talking to a small child.

Kai took in a deep, steadying breath before he pushed the scalpal deep in to his wrist.

"...you can't control me if I'm dead." he hissed in hate and pain as blood poured violently out the wound.

"You're right...better put a stop to this silliness, then...Black Dranzer...wake up..."

Kai let out a hopeless, beaten cry as he felt control over his body vanish, feeling strength and power surge.

His hand instantly dropped the scalpal. His blood drenched arm flew out to the side.

The pain from the cut began to burn and he could only watch as the deep laceration seemed to stitch back together...the burning stopped.

Ramirov had brought himself back over to clean the wound. Kai felt himself hiss at him.

The old man recoiled.

"Black Dranzer!" Boris scolded.

Kai's head snapped back to his handler, still snarling. Eyes murky red.

"...That's not how we treat the good doctor, is it?" he said cooly as he pressed a button on a small controller in his hand.

Kai's body jolted and he cried out as a zap of painful electricity went through him.

He chuckled.

"I knew putting that chip in your neck was a good idea..." Boris said smugly, praising himself, "now let him tend to your arm..."

He nodded at Ramirov, who cautiously took hold of his arm and cleaned off the blood.

He looked for a wound...there wasn't one.

"...amazing..." he said to himself in awe as he ran his finger along his unscathed wrist.

"Good work, Black Dranzer...that's all...sleep."

The strength plummeted.

Kai was back in the driver seat.

He fell to his knees, weakend and destroyed.

He couldn't even take his own life...

Boris tutted.

"Oh, Kai...what did you do?"

Kai felt himself starting to break down. He couldn't fight it any more.

Boris ignored him and turned back to the guards.

"As I said...take him upstairs."

The guards seized him and dragged out his limp, almost souless body.

As he left, Boris turned back to Ramirov.

"...I think we need to strike while the iron is hot, wouldn't you agree?"

Ramirov nodded.

"Agreed...he seems to be hanging on by a thread."

Boris continued to smirk as he turned and left.

He was looking forward to this.

Kai let out a weak grunt as he was thrown in to the same chair as always for his 'treatment'.

He almost didn't need the IV anymore.

The pictures of the men they showed him made his stomach turn before Ramirov even released the drug in to him.

The only thing he had left, the only faintly flickering ember he had remaining was knowing it was a trained physical response.

It didn't mean he was 'cured'.

It didn't mean he didn't love Ray.

They were just training his body to react to a slide show...it meant nothing.

He was holding on to that with everything he had left in him...something they couldn't get.

He waited anxiously.

Eventually the door creaked open and Ramirov came in...followed by Boris.

Boris instructed the guards to leave.

Kai lifted his head, confused.

Where was the IV?

Ramirov walked behind him out of view.

The lights went dim as always.

The projecter flicked on, illuminating the screen opposite him.

It was still blank...he waited.

He flinched as Ramirov and Boris pulled up a chair on either side of him.

He turned his head to them.

"...What is this?" he asked weakly. Unable to sound any stronger.

"Something came to our attention that we thought you'd like to see..." Boris said flatly.

"What?" Kai asked, dreading to think what it could be.

"...The price you pay for giving your heart to someone..." Boris replied, a fake sadness in his voice.

The blank screen wasn't blank anymore.

Kai's eyes widened and his pupils contracted.

" _Bladebreaker's Ray Spotted With New Lover!_

 _Ray of the Bladebreakers was snapped with new boyfriend sharing a romantic kiss in the park! The new couple have apparently been dating for about a month._

 _This new romance comes after the sudden breakup with former teammate, Kai Hiwatari. Ray commented that their breakup was a result of 'irreconcilable differences'. Kai has reportedly left the team as a result and hasn't been seen since. This new mystery lover has been seen training with Ray and the other members of the team, and it is speculated that he has taken Kai's place as team captain as well as Ray's new man!_

 _Friends of Bladebreaker's member Tyson have reported him stating that with the upcoming World Championships approaching, a change in leadership comes as reassurance to the team, as Kai's betrayal during the last world tournament, defecting to the Demolition Boys, is still fresh in their minds..."_

Images accompanied the article.

That was Ray...and someone else.

They were close...and kissing.

They looked _happy_...

He'd moved on?

He felt his heart crumble to dust.

"...I told you he'd be off with someone else soon enough..." Boris taunted.

Kai's eyes were stuck on the pictures.

He tried keep breathing. It hurt to.

"I wonder how many _days_ it was before he forgot all about you..."

"...it's not true.." Kai nearly whispered out.

"How is it not? It's right in front of your eyes in black and white...I bet you haven't even crossed his mind once since he met this other queer..."

"...you set this up somehow..." Kai tried to argue weakly as heartbroken tears fell uncontrollably.

"Aw...You thought he'd wait for you? That somehow you'd get out of this and go back to him?"

Kai's chest heaved.

"...No one is coming for you, Kai...because you're no one...to anyone. Maybe he said he loved you...but he lied...and you _fell_ for it." he said icily as he started to chuckle visciously.

Boris' laughter stirred anger in with the heartbreak.

Raw anger.

At him.

At Ray.

At everything.

He began to shake as he felt the rage and despair flairing.

"This is exactly what we tried to tell you all those years ago...emotions get you nowhere. They're a design flaw in humanity. You were infected by them...they made you weak. _He_ made you weak. Getting his claws in to you and then moving swiftly on to the next the moment you were out of sight..."

The rage began to surge.

"...I'm offering you freedom...I can make all this pain stop. Give yourself to me. You will be unstoppable. Empowered to do great things...all you have to do is say it..."

He felt it take over...

"I belong to Boris..." his slippery voice goated, repeating the phrase he'd desperately been trying to get him to say this whole time.

It awoke.

He let out a huge, wild cry as he yanked his arms, snapping the restraints.

" _No!"_ his voice screamed as his hand grabbed Boris by the throat.

Murky red eyes pierced into his scared, lilac ones.

The fear ceased.

He reached in to his pocket and pushed the button, once again causing the boy to spasm as electricity jolted through him.

He pulled himself out of his grip, keeping his thumb on the button to keep the steady flow of electricity.

He finally let go of the button. After a few deep, shuddered breaths, Kai raised his murky red eyes to him.

"You _dare_ attack your handler..." he snarled visciously.

The boy growled back like a ravenous dog.

"Sleep!" he commanded.

He let out another feral growl before Kai's eyes swirled back to their original crimson and he slumped weakly in his seat.

Boris too let out a growl as he brought his arm back and swung it, striking him in the face.

"Little _brat_!" he roared.

"Boris..." Ramirov warned, knowing he was losing his temper.

Boris knew it, too.

He paced. Thinking.

"Guards!" he suddenly barked.

The door instantly opened and several guards came in.

"Take him to his cell." he snapped.

The guards immediately obeyed, roughly lifting him up and carrying him out.

As soon as he was out of sight, Boris angrily kicked the chair Kai was sat in.

"He just. Won't. _Break_!"

"Patience Boris...once again, he invited Black Dranzer to take control of him...it is working...it's only a matter of time..."

Boris grit his teeth.

"You keep saying that, doctor. But when!? How much longer?!"

"Soon enough...he can't take much more...that I'm sure of. His suicide attempt earlier tells us that." Ramirov reassured.

Meanwhile, curled in a heap on his cell floor, Kai shivered.

He tried to make sense of what just happened.

Those pictures...that article...it was the same one that exposed their relationship...the one that kicked off this whole thing.

The image of Ray kissing that other man was burned in to his mind.

He didn't want to believe it.

But how could photographs lie?

Was Boris right? Had he just forgotten about him? Out of sight, out of mind?

He couldn't...he knew Ray, he wasn't like that...

Was he?

It didn't even matter...

He may as well move on.

Because he wasn't getting out of this and he knew it.

He could almost feel the embers burning out.

He had nothing left to fight with.

The only comfort he had was knowing Ray was out there and that maybe he'd be looking for him...or send help. That was gone now.

He couldn't fight tears any more.

His life as he knew it was over and had been since the moment he got here.

Worse than before.

That brief period of time he was happy had been snatched away. There was no way back and if that article was true, they didn't even want him back anyway.

So what was the point in fighting?

Why not just put himself out of his own misery and give them what they wanted? Spare himself...

He lay on the floor, drowning in his own hopelessness, curling up in to himself tighter.

He usually let his mind drift through memories of him and Ray when he was feeling like this...bring some warmth to his soul.

But he couldn't even do that anymore...

...Would Ray have looked for him if he hadn't been such a coward and told him he loved him?

He'd never told him...he'd been too afraid to.

But now he was kicking himself...

What he'd give to see him just for ten seconds just to tell him...even if he was with someone else now...

He just wanted to tell him that for him, it had been real.

He lay still for hours, numb.

His thoughts spiralled through phases of despair to small peaks of hope and back down again.

He didn't know what he felt. It wasn't something he could describe.

Hours later, his cell door clinked open.

"Get up. Boris wants to see you."

He knew he should be scared.

But he wasn't.

He was just numb.

As usual, the guards picked him up and dragged him down those repetitive stone halls.

They stopped once they reached Boris' office and knocked.

A muffled voice gave them permission to enter.

They merely opened the door and pushed him in. Closing it behind them.

He took in his surroundings.

It looked as it did the last time he'd seen it as a child. Despite the abbey's coldness, this room seemed to have some warmth. There was carpet, no stone walls to look at...almost lavish, compared to the rest of this place at least.

Boris was sat with a small smile in his arm chair.

"Sit..." he instructed, sounding sickeningly sweet as he gestured towards the plush couch.

Kai sat. Staring blankly.

Boris went to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"...after such a long day...we've earned a drink, wouldn't you say?" he said smoothly as he pulled out two glasses.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he watched him pour it.

Boris turned around to catch his suspicious face and shrugged.

"Oh, I know you're underage...I won't tell anyone...live a little..." he chuckled sarcastically as he set himself in his armchair and leaned over, holding a glass out to Kai.

Kai's eyes narrowed more and took it from him.

Why not...?

He threw it back in one. It burned and made him cough slightly.

Boris chuckled.

"Thirsty, were you?"

Kai didn't answer him.

"Oh, come now, Kai...isn't it about time we put all this ill feeling behind us?...We are going to be working very closely together from now, after all..." he smirked grimly.

Kai kept his blank stare.

He wasn't going to fight him or snap at him.

But he wasn't going to give him what he wanted, either.

Boris let out a lazy sigh from his ever smirking face and checked his watch.

"Excuse me for a moment...you stay here, relax. Help yourself to more whiskey, if you like..." he again sweetly as he stood himself up and left him alone.

As soon as he was gone, he let out an exhausted sigh.

He knew this wasn't a friendly little chat...he wasn't stupid...he saw right through his Mr. Nice act. But as always, what exactly he was up to was a mystery.

All he knew was that it wasn't going to be good for him. This was obviously going to be punishment for today...he'd tried to kill himself and then turned on him...hardly something he'd let slide.

He waited.

...and waited.

The more minutes that ticked away, the more anxious he felt.

All he could do was sit, letting his mind wander and concoct ideas of what he would possibly do to him.

He waited a little more...

He started to feel...odd.

Hot almost.

His head began to swim.

The colors in the room seemed suddenly so much brighter.

They relaxed him.

The overwhelming heaviness in his heart was being lifted off him. He felt...good. Content.

The intensity began to grow.

The plush sofa beneath him suddenly felt so soft and good...he ran his fingers along the fabric and gasped at the softness.

Time didn't seem to exist anymore. He just felt present and... _euphoric_...

All the darkness had turned to light.

The colors in the room began to move and swirl. They were so...beautiful. They mesmerised him.

Boris opened the door and stepped in.

The second his eyes saw him, he grinned evilly.

He was almost like liquid on the couch, looking dazed and awe-struck.

"Kai?" he called out.

His head rolled on the couch to see him. He stared for a moment, trying to focus his bleary eyes.

Suddenly a look of joy glowed from his face.

"...Ray?" he gasped out.

His grin only got broader.

He hadn't anticipated that...but it just made this more perfect.

He slowly stepped forward and knelt to him, reaching out and touching his face.

Kai let out a soft moan at the touch and pressed in to his hand.

...Just perfect.

He took his hand away, causing the boy to almost whine at the loss of contact.

He stepped back went behind his desk.

He pulled out a video camera and a tripod, setting it up in front of the couch.

Kai seemed to watch, but clearly wasn't registering what was going on. He just seemed to nuzzle himself in to the couch, seeming to love the sensation.

Boris continued to grin. Removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

He pushed the button on the video camera. A small red light flashed.

He moved to the door to make sure it was locked...and moved to the couch.

 _xxxxxx (Don't read on if you don't want to.)_

Kai woke up in his cell.

He felt awful.

He felt nauseous. His entire body ached and every muschle seemed to be clenching. He couldn't stop his teeth grinding together.

As he came to, he tried to account for the past day.

...He had no idea.

It was a blank.

The last thing he remembered was going to Boris' office, sitting on the couch...

Then feeling strange...

From there, black.

What the hell had happened?

His head jolted to the side as his cell slid open.

Doctor Ramirov stepped in and crouched beside him, looking over him.

"...Not feeling so good today, are you?"

Kai stayed still and avoided eye contact.

Ramirov reached in to his bag and pulled out a needle and a vile. He pierced it and filled the injection with the contents.

"...Boris has instructed me to do this...seems he's feeling generous..."

Kai let out a whimper, pointlessly edging away. He didn't want any more needles. They only brought more pain.

Ramirov roughly grabbed his arm and held him firmly, using his other hand to cleanse he area before inserting the needle.

As Kai continued to panic, he felt his muscles relax.

Once again, everything went black.

When he came to again, he felt fine...as fine as he could be anyway.

He lay where he had been for god knows how long. Who knew how long he'd been out for.

He tried his hardest to account for that time period...

He only had a very vague recollection of starting to feel odd...good...on the couch before it all goes to a blur.

He vaguely recalled the colors in the room getting vibrant and moving. Like he was in some sort of dream.

...That hadn't been the whiskey Boris gave him.

He think he knew what happened...

He'd been drugged.

But why?

Once again, the barred doors of his cell slid open.

Guards came in.

They took him upstairs to where he went for his 'treatments'.

The guards strapped Kai in to the chair as always. He didn't bother to put up a fight. He learned not to waste his energy...

But no IV came..nor that leathery faced doctor...

Instead, the door opened and Boris walked in, taking broad but slow steps, looking very smug.

He stopped as he got to the middle of the room and stood directly in front of Kai.

"Everyone, out." he barked.

The guards bowed and took their leave obediently. Leaving just the two of them.

"So..." he began, starting to take slow steps around the restrained boy, "has your memory from the other night come back?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. Despite feeling like he had no fight in him, he did his best.

"What did you slip me?" he asked sourly.

"You figured out I drugged you..." he chuckled, impressed.

"Don't need to be a genius to work it out...what was it and why?" he asked.

"It was Dr. Ramirov's own engineered brand of LSD." he responded willingly.

Kai frowned.

"And why the hell would you give me LSD?" he asked.

Boris laughed softly behind him.

"We've given it to you several times..."

Kai listened, waiting for him to go on.

"What do you think made you go in to those fits of panic in your cell?"

Kai's eyes went slightly wider..he knew there was something wrong about that...he thought he'd just been losing his mind...he'd never experienced terror like that...it wasn't natural.

His mind ran back over those times...it seemed so obvious now...Ramirov always gave him water before each of those horrible, terrifying episodes...he'd been spiking him.

"Dr. Ramirov has discovered a finely tuned formula...he can choose whether it takes you somewhere good...or somewhere terrible...and he can also control just how far down the rabbit hole you fall...or how close to heaven you get."

"But I remember the anxiety attacks. I don't remember the other night..."

"I gave you a higher dose...of the good one."

"Why?"

"I figured you've suffered enough recently and deserved a treat..." his cool voice slithered out his mouth.

Kai decided to stay quiet...

"What _do_ you remember?" Boris asked curiously.

"Not much...a lot of colors...feeling pretty good." Kai replied nonchalantly, not wanting to give him any kind of reaction that he wanted from him.

He became unnerved when Boris started to giggle before erupting in to a full on cackle.

"What?" Kai barked at him.

" _Pretty good,_ you say?"

"That's what I said..."

"Oh, I think you were feeling better than that...let's refresh your memory, shall we?"

Kai suddenly felt anxious as Boris hit the lights.

He took the remote for the screen and turned it on.

Kai's jaw fell open instantly and his eyes grew wide in horror at the images.

The video showed him on all fours on the couch.

Boris behind him, thrusting in to him.

He was glazed in sweat, his face scarlet red with lust. He was moaning and pushing back in to him.

His blood ran cold.

This couldn't be real...

Boris started his filthy chuckling again.

"I'm almost surprised you don't remember it, seeing as you enjoyed it so much..." he mocked.

"...you didn't..." Kai breathed out in disbelief as he fought the need to gag.

"Oh, _we_ did." Boris said as crouched down by him.

"...It doesn't matter if you believe that story about Ray or not, does it? Either way...he definitely won't want you now, will he?"

"...Why did you do it?" Kai asked weakly as he broke down.

"Wait! This is my favorite part!" he said evilly as he cut him off and turned Kai's head back to the screen.

Boris began thrusting with more force, grabbing his hips tighter.

He watched himself throw his head back, his mouth open and his eyes closed tightly, his face contorted in pleasure as he cried out.

Tears streamed down Kai's face as he watched the one person he despised most in this world taking him...the person in that video wasn't him...but it was.

The sound of his cries getting wilder and more intense before letting out howls of orgasmic pleasure filled the room.

Kai's body went numb.

"Why...?" he asked again, voice even weaker.

"Because..." he growled out viscously as he leaned down to face him, "I _own_ you."

The door opened and both Kai and Boris' heads snapped to the door.

Doctor Ramirov had entered the room, not taking his horrified eyes of the screen.

Kai felt himself die inside more. He shook his head frantically.

"I didn't...I swear...I didn't..." he choked out desperatly to try and defend himself as he sobbed, feeling his body shaking.

Ramirov's eyes went to Kai before giving Boris a disgusted and questionable look, Boris just smirked as he stood himself up.

"I fear maybe our wild night has set back your therapy...how selfish of me...I'll make it up to you..." he said in fake remorse.

He looked to Ramirov.

"Double his treatment." he ordered.

Kai trembled harder in his seat.

Boris went to leave and Ramirov quickly followed him in to the hallway.

"Just what are you playing at, Boris?! If Voltaire finds out you violated his grandson..." he said in a panicked, low voice.

Boris turned him with a content smile.

"It's all part of the process. We need him to break, don't we?"

"Well, yes...but we're trying to get him straight, remember!" he scolded bravely. "Why this? Why the drugs? Why you? You're not...are you?" he asked carefully.

He'd always thought Boris' obsession with this boy and gaining control over him always seemed a little too intense...

"Don't insult me!" Boris snarled, "Of course not! This wasn't an act of lust! I'm to be his handler. He needs to know _I'm_ in control. _Full_ control. I am dominant. I own him! He is mine! What better way to show him that..."

Ramirov felt a shiver of disgust go down his spine.

Boris never failed to surprise him with just how twisted he could be.

"Now, you've got a patient waiting..." Boris said cooly as he walked away.

Ramirov was left standing stunned for a moment before going back to the room...

Kai sat with his head hung. It jolted as he wept powerfully but silently.

He'd taken _everything_ from him.

His body, his heart, his soul and his mind.

He controlled him. He even controlled whether he lived or died.

He wasn't himself anymore. He was just shell that merely existed.

Dead inside.

He wanted it all to _stop_.

He didn't bother looking up when he heard the door open again. He knew it was Ramirov...who'd just witnessed what he'd done.

Ramirov didn't say anything either. He began tinkering with the apparatus to begin his treatment as instructed.

"...if I give in, will everything stop?"

Ramirov instantly stopped and spun round.

Kai's head was still hung. His voice barely audible.

"...What was that?"

"...If I give in..." he choked as he lifted his souless eyes to him, "will it all go away?"

Ramirov slowly walked towards him.

"...All you need to do is say the magic words..." his voice said softly, kneeling down and looking at him, "...and it all stops."

Kai's vision blurred as fresh tears began pouring. His lip quivered furiously as he prepared himself to say goodbye to his free will and sign himself over to the devil.

"...I belong to Boris."

Ramirov let out a smile.

Even by his standards, Boris was sick...but he'd done it. Hammered in the final nail in the coffin.

He was broken.

Which meant he was theirs.

Ramirov instantly got the guards to fetch Boris, who immediately ordered them to take him to the testing room.

Ramirov stood at the observation window along with some of the guards.

Boris walked circles around Kai's frail form.

"...I understand there's something you have to say to me?" he said with oozing satisfaction and anticipation.

Kai swayed slightly from weakness where he stood, staring at the ground.

"...Well?" he pressed, breaking the silence.

"...I belong to you..." he breathed out.

"And?"

"...and I will do as I am told..." his voice cracked as he fought to hold himself together.

"Good boy..." he praised, as if he were a dog, "but...it takes more than mere words to convince me..."

Kai lifted his defeated head.

"...Black Dranzer...wake up."

The familiar yet still overwhelming feeling of pure power sparked through him, once again feeling the reigns of his own body being snatched away...but this time, he didn't fight it.

His dead, soul-destroyed eyes became murky red and full of fire.

Boris casually held out a familiar black blade and a launcher and shoved it in his hands.

"...launch it."

Kai felt his hands take hold of it. Twist the blade in to the launcher...position himself...

This would usually be about the time he'd fight back. Try and will himself not to despite the powerful urge to.

...Not this time.

"...Launch it!" Boris bit, getting impatient.

Kai's knees bent slightly.

" _...I'm sorry..."_ he thought to himself.

To who exactly, he wasn't even sure.

To himself for giving up...to Ray...to anyone he knew...to whoever he would inevitably harm from now.

Then he pulled the ripcord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 5.

Thank you for reading!

Any comments appreciated! See you next time.


	6. Transformation

Hello!

Sorry it took a little while to get this up! But here's the next chapter!

Thank you once again to those who left a comment!

Let's get on with the next chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 – Transformation

 _Japan. Two Months Earlier._

They sat quietly and helplessly in the living room of Tyson's home.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer looked at each other guiltily.

"...Ray...we can't just waltz in to the abbey..." Tala reasoned.

"Why not!?" Ray snapped, "The authorities aren't doing jack about it! He's been gone a month! Who knows what they're doing with him!" he yelled.

"I know where you're coming from Ray, but it really isn't that simple..." Spencer tried to way in.

"You three know better than any of us...can you really look me in the face and tell me he's not in a hell of a lot of danger?"

The atmosphere darkened. But they stayed quiet.

Ray growled as his eyes brimmed.

"Exactly...we have to get him out...he's in there, I just know it! I know they swept the place, but they also said they thought they'd been tipped off. God knows why they didn't try again, but it's clear we're on our own here..." he said as a frown formed on his face, looking at them, "...or should I say _I'm_ alone here..."

Bryan growled and stood himself up, towering over him.

"Don't you dare imply we don't care, Ray...you're not the only one that cares about him or is scared for him...of course we want him back. Just as much as you do...You're absolutely right, out of all of us, we three know what we're up against...going in there guns blazing without any actual resources would be suicide. And then Kai's still trapped and we're out the picture. He'll be on his own."

Ray felt the frown disappear.

Maybe they were right.

"...I'm sorry...I know you care...I just..." he cracked out, feeling himself lose it again.

"...I know. It's all right, Ray. We'll get him out. We just need to think of something. Running in there unarmed or unprepared or with no idea where they're keeping him and what they're up to isn't the way..."

Ray's head fell in his hands.

Bryan's face let out a rare soft expression.

"...Kai's a tough cookie, Ray...he can endure this. He's even tougher than me."

Ray lifted his head and nodded.

Bryan turned himself and flopped down on the couch next to Ray.

"...You know, one time...I must have been twelve, which made him like, eight? Nine?...He broke my nose."

"What?" Ray huffed out a slight laugh at the random piece of information.

"Yep...we older students had to blade against the younger ones...you know, rough them up a bit. Put some fire up their asses. I got put against Kai and beat him royally. I made a snarky comment...I don't even remember what I said, but he didn't seem to like it much..." he smirked at the memory, "he stomped his way around the dish, balls of brass and his icy look...socked me right in the nose..." he chuckled, "I went down like a sack of shit...I knew I liked him after that."

A small laugh left Ray's throat...but only a small one.

"...What I mean is...if baby Kai, who'd already endured the abbey at that point could be strong enough to walk straight up to someone who could easily destroy him and just...throw a punch at him...giving danger the middle finger, he can fight back against whatever they throw at him now."

Ray cracked a small smile.

Kai really was one of the strongest people he'd ever met.

It gave him some hope that maybe he was hanging on.

"...So what do we do, guys?" he asked finally.

Bryan sighed.

"...There isn't much we really can do...we keep on at the authorities. Find out whatever they can tell us and keep trying to come up with a plan...in the mean time, the world championships are coming up...I have a feeling Boris will be sniffing around at some point. Train up."

Ray's heart sank.

Yet again...no plan. Just had to sit and hold on, hoping for the best.

 _Russia. Present Day._

Today was the day. The second and final part of the fusion process.

Now that Kai no longer put up a fight, they could proceed.

Once again, Kai lay on a metal slab. Strapped down. The bustling of excited scientists white noise in the background.

He had an odd sense of both numbness and blind terror.

The effect of Black Dranzer's presence within him was already powerful enough. He had no idea what was going to come after they increased it...he didn't even know what that meant. He had no frame of reference. How 'much' of a bit beast could you put in to someone? And what what it do to him? His actual self?

Currently, when Black Dranzer awoke, he wasn't in control, but he was aware of everything that she was doing.

Would it be the same?

He was about to find out...

He felt hands on either side of his head.

"...Hello, grandson."

He opened his eyes to see Voltaire peering over him. A look on his face so rare, Kai was sure this was a first.

"...This really is a proud day..." he cooed almost affectionately as he gently pressed his fingertips through the hair on the side of his head, "...years in the making...all those years of training and shaping, leading up to this...you finally came to your senses."

Typical...fifteen years he'd never said anything nice to him. The one time he receives praise is for giving up his very being.

"I know it's been a painful process..." he said with a soft sympathy, "my poor grandson...what an ordeal you've been through...being lead astray by those...weaklings...seduced and confused by one of them, too...they undid all the work we put in to you to protect you, to make you strong and resilient...only to have your heart broken...like I tried to warn you."

As Kai stared up at the glittering crimson eyes, the very ones he had inherited automatically began to prickle.

Voltaire's pleased expression faltered.

"Now, now...we don't allow _crying_..." he said sternly, before he thought it over "...but I suppose it'll be the last time...so perhaps I can allow it just this once..."

Kai did his best to hold them back.

"...Was I really...that much of a disappointment to you that you had to do all this?" his voice asked shakily.

"I wasn't..." he answered instantly, "...until you betrayed me...with _them_." he spat. "Before you go blaming me for what you've endured here and feel sorry for yourself, remember...you had the option at the last world tournament...we gave you Black Dranzer. I gave you a chance to rule by my side. I was handing you the world on a plate...When I died it would have all been yours, the whole world at _your_ fingertips. Everything you always wanted.. _.power_. Don't even try and deny it...your blood is my blood...I feel it too...but somewhere along the way you were ensnared in to the pathetic and romantic notion that a few nobodies were worth more...and now look where we are...months of torture and torment to get you back where you belong...you've no one to blame for this but yourself..."

"Lord Voltaire, sir?"

Voltaire tore his eyes from sniffing, destroyed grandson to the scientist calling him.

"Yes?"

"It's time, sir..."

A nasty smirk crossed his face.

"Excellent..."

He turned back to Kai. He'd heard him too. He trembled uncontrollably and looked up at him with pleading eyes desperately.

"...Oh...don't look at me that way, Kai..." his deep, smooth voice slid out, "just you wait...once this is all done, when you see what you're capable of...you'll wonder why you ever resisted in the first place."

He stepped away as Dr. Ramirov approached, letting him take his place.

It was his turn to put his cold hands on either side of his head.

Within seconds, he was once again surrounded by a team of scientists.

"Let's get started." his voice demanded.

Immediately, his skin was attacked multiple hands on him. Sticking patches and wires to his chest and temples. Within moments, the sound of the heart monitor began to beep, giving his terror away as it beeped erratically.

Ramirov let out a smirk.

"Prepare for incision..."

Once again, multiple hands dabbed his arms and legs, disinfecting the areas.

"Preparation complete." one of them announced.

"...Proceed." Ramirov ordered.

"Inserting in to Point A..."

Kai pointlessly tried to wriggle out of his restraints. He had no idea where point A was. But he didn't want this.

He felt a hand firmly take hold of his wrist before the huge, sharp sting entered his body and slid deep in to his skin.

He let out a defeated cry.

"Inserting in to Point B..." came another voice as they ignored his cry.

Again and again, painful, sharp stings penetrated his body. He felt so aware of them all sitting beneath his skin. It made him nauseous.

As he panted to try and keep his nerves down, he looked back up at Ramirov.

"You said you'd put me under..."

Ramirov cocked a brow.

"I don't recall making such a promise?" he said, almost amused.

"You said if I did what you said, you'd make the pain stop..."

"Ah...that I do recall saying...unfortunately, you misunderstood...the pain will stop...after this."

Kai let out a frightened whimper.

Ramirov stroked his hair.

"Don't fight it...and it'll be over quicker..." he advised before reaching down and pulling his mouth open, gently placing in a rubber mouth guard and pushing his jaws together again, making him bite down on it.

Since he couldn't breath out his mouth, strong inhales and exhales shot in and out of his nose as he listened to the bustling around him that he couldn't see. Footsteps, voices, machines...

"Ready to begin fusion."

Kai closed his eyes tight as he heard machines whirring and levers being pulled. Terrified.

For all he knew, he would cease to exist after this...that's what they told him would happen.

Maybe this would be the last thought he'd ever have...

He decided to make it count.

" _...I love you, Ray."_

Jet black entered his bloodstream through the thick, painful needles.

His entire body went completely numb for just a second...

Before it caught ablaze.

Voltaire recoiled as his grandson let out blood-curdling screams. His body thrashed violently against the restraints that pinned him down to the table. Every vein in his body had turned black and pushed against his skin, so raised it looked like they were trying to burst out.

The screams became strangled. His body began to convulse violently, as if he were having a seizure. The heart monitor went berserk.

The screaming slowly ceased, as did the convulsions.

….the heart monitor went flat.

Voltaire immediately got to his feet and the scientists rushed around frantically, preparing to resuscitate.

"Wait!" Ramirov demanded.

The doctor watched his veins slowly return back under his skin of his limp body, the black disappearing back down and his natural, pale complexion returning.

He watched, listening intently to the sound of the flat-lining.

"...Boris...!?"

Boris stepped forward from his place at Voltaire's side.

"Black Dranzer...awaken..." his husky voice instructed.

They waited.

The flat, consistent sound was interrupted by a weak beep.

His heart had started again.

The beeping remained weak for only a short while before it rapidly began to gain strength.

His limbs began to flinch.

His heartbeat became stable and strong...before it became rapid.

His eyelids burst open, revealing jet black eyes. They burned with rage as he tried to move his body and felt restriction.

He let out a sound that was impossible for a human to make. An aggressive, beastly snarl as he flailed his body powerfully against the restraints and broke out of them with ease.

Voltaire's jaw dropped in stunned awe and fear as the sound of snapping metal met his ears. He saw his...grandson...pull himself up, ripping the needles from his skin and perch on the metal slab in what could almost be described as a pounce position as he ferrally eyed the audience.

Boris let out an almost adoring chuckle.

"Easy Kai..." he said with a soothing voice, "there's no need to be upset."

Kai's jet black eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up in anger.

"Enough of that..." Boris warned, "come here so we can have a look at you..."

Kai's face relaxed, but his eyes still burned.

He hopped off the metal slab and stood himself up. His almost bare form being taken in by every pair of eyes in the room.

"...I said come here...I will not repeat myself..." Boris said more firmly.

Kai began to walk towards him.

His walk had more of a sway. His body appeared to almost slither and glide elegantly.

Boris watched. With every step the boy took, the bigger his smirk became.

Kai stopped only a meter away from him. Gazing in to his eyes powerfully.

Boris let out a satisfied exhale as he began to pace towards him.

"Let's have a look at you..." he said as he began to step around him, taking him in. He looked the same...his body hadn't changed. His ivory skin held the same scars and his young, toned, muscular physique remained as it was...but there was something different. And he knew exactly what it was.

He was all his...

Kai remained where his was, body facing forward, but his head followed him as he paced around him. Looking over his shoulder before bringing it back round to the other shoulder to watch him.

Their eyes finally met as Boris had finally made a full circle around him and stopped once again directly in front of him.

He took hold of his chin and tilted it up, taking in his new ebony eyes.

A pity...he thought to himself, his natural ruby eyes had been something he'd always admired. They showed the fire in him...they had still been beautiful when the fire had burned out. But these were just as captivating.

"Stunning..." he blurted out loud as he finished his inspection.

The sound of a cane hitting the ground broke his focus.

"Well?!" Voltaire asked impatiently as he approached.

Kai's eyes snapped to him and he let out a viscous hiss.

Voltaire finally caught a glimpse of his ebony eyes and stopped in his tracks.

Boris tutted.

"Now, Kai...that's no way to address Lord Voltaire, is it? Are you able to speak?"

Kai's eyes moved back to Boris before his head swayed back to him.

"Yes." came Kai's smooth voice.

"Are you aware of who he his? Do you remember him?" he asked, curious to know.

"I'm aware."

"...Do tell..."

"He is _my_ grandfather."

"Very good..." he praised, "and me? You know who I am?"

"I do..."

"...and?"

"You are my handler..."

Boris grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Very good..."

His eyes ran down him again, he was stood in his boxer shorts.

"Let's get you dressed and then put you to the test, shall we?"

He turned and began to walk out of the lab. Kai and Voltaire followed, leaving the lab full of silent, awe-struck scientists.

Boris lead them down the dark halls to a room. He brought them in and handed Kai his new clothes and shoes.

"Dress." he instructed.

Kai immediately began to dress. Pulling on the black, sleeveless shirt, black combat pants, black, fingerless gloves and black boots. He stood and stared at Boris, awaiting his next orders.

Boris nodded in approval.

"We need to see what you can do...as I'm sure you're aware, the World Championships are mere weeks away. We need to make sure you're prepared to take them by storm."

Kai let out a smirk. While he could feel part of him weakly protesting, it was overshadowed by the the desire he felt coming from the dark part deep within his host.

"We are going to pick up where we left off. This time, no failures. No one to drag us down or get in our way. You will be the one to give the world the first glimpse of what is to come...is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Kai replied as his smirk grew.

"Good. Now, come. We have work to do..."

Within minutes, Kai was lead to an enormous beydish in a large, open stone room. Boris held his hand out.

Kai looked down at the black blade in his hand longingly before meeting Boris' eyes. Awaiting permission to take it.

The purple-haired man nodded and he instantly took it from his hands.

He held up the blade and the bit chip glowed. He smiled.

"Prepare to launch."

Kai did as he was told and pulled out his launcher, clicking the blade in.

He looked around for his victim.

Openings around the walls opened and long automatic launchers extended out from various angles.

Kai's less than impressed eyes turned to Boris, who chuckled.

"I know...this is familiar, isn't it? But don't worry...we've upgraded. Besides...we can't jump in head-first...be patient...are you ready?"

Kai turned his head back to the dish and positioned himself.

"3...2...1..."

The launchers from the wall fired out an ambush of blades.

Kai smoothly and powerfully launched his blade. The second it left the launcher, it sprung in to life.

A feeling of almost ecstasy as well as power pulsed through him as he felt the energy from the blade entwining with his own. He was whole.

The blade moved so fast, it was almost impossible to see with the naked eye.

It struck. Slicing through the onslaught of blades like that were made of tissue paper.

The last blade shattered to pieces.

One hundred blades obliterated effortlessly in a little over a minute. None remained intact.

Black Dranzer spun as if it hadn't even begun yet.

Kai held out his hand and the blade flew back up in to it.

He turned to Boris.

"...As expected. Absolute perfection."

Kai felt the dark part in him burst in delight. As if an itch that had dwelled within his host for years was finally being scratched.

Boris turned and looked up to the observation window. Voltaire was stood with Ramirov and Oleg behind him, looking equally as pleased with his performance.

"I need to to talk with your grandfather...stand by and await further instruction."

"Yes, Boris."

Boris felt his stomach squirm with joy as he walked off...

This obedience...this is what he'd wanted for years.

He left the room and made his way to the observation room to meet the others.

As he pushed the door open, the three men turned to meet him.

Voltaire let out a smile before turning his head back to the window.

"...He really is something, isn't he...?"

"That he is..." Boris agreed as he made his way in.

"Thanks to you...this is largely your triumph, Boris...there is no one else I'd entrust him with."

Boris lowered his head.

"You give me far too much credit, Lord Voltaire."

"I don't flatter, you know that...you've earned the praise..."

"...Thank you..."

Voltaire turned back to Ramirov and Oleg.

"As have you two...Dr. Ramirov, you'd made history here today...your genius and years of research have paid off. Your expertise from your years in the KGB have been most valuable in so many ways...Not to mention your work in...reprogramming...my grandson. You have my gratitude..."

Ramirov seemed overwhelmed by the direct praise and speechlessly gave a respectful bow.

"As for you..." Voltaire said as he directed his attention to Oleg, "It's rare to find such loyal guards...guards who go above and beyond their duties...you have been an outstanding...word reached me how you went the extra mile to help grind him down...and how you took it upon yourself to help...cure...my grandson's unfortunate confusion...not to mention your years of service and hard work."

"You're too kind, Lord Voltaire..." Oleg said as he too bowed respectfully.

Boris, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the younger guard...

The days following his fusion were filled with further testing, experiments and training, making sure he was both fully functional and fully controllable.

Voltaire decided to stay at the abbey. To be there to witness his grandson's progress.

Even they were unsure of his full capabilities...all they knew was they were immense. Yet further testing was needed.

Boris was already growing impatient of the constant mundane testing...despite knowing it was for his benefit as much as Kai's and for the plan...they needed to make sure he couldn't and wouldn't turn on him.

If he turned on him, he'd be a dead man. There was no doubt about that. And if he was dead, no one would be able to take control. He'd be AWOL.

But in Boris' mind...he was still Kai. And Kai knew from the events of his life...the past months...and especially the days leading up to his fusion...that crossing him would be a mistake.

He'd won. And that had been settled.

….But now he also had another problem he wanted dealing with quickly...

He'd been told some...information...from one of the guards that caught his attention.

He'd come up with an idea to solve the little issue...It would be the perfect way to test his new puppet...but he'd have to be discreet.

Night fell.

Oleg wandered out in to the courtyard. He walked himself under one of the few spots of light in the pitch dark and desolate area of the abbey and reached in to his pocket for his cigarettes and matches. He tapped the top of the pack and brought a cigarette to his mouth, struck a match and lit it, taking in a long, deep drag.

He tensed as he heard footsteps.

"Can't you idiots give me five minutes of fucking peace?" he snapped at the approaching intruder.

He heard a lighter spark and the orange glow of a cigarette appeared, coming closer to the light.

It soon became apparent who it was.

"Boris!" Oleg blurted out, "my apologies, sir...I thought you were one of the other guards."

"Oh, no need to apologise..." came Boris' smooth voice as he smiled, "we all need a little time to ourselves sometimes..especially in here...it is I who should apologise for interrupting you..."

"No! Not at all, sir!" Oleg protested.

Boris let out a dark chuckle.

" _Sir_..." he mimicked as he blew out a plume of smoke, "what a bitter taste that word must leave in your mouth..." he said as his voice became darker and heavier as he got straight to the point.

Oleg frowned.

"...I don't...I don't follow..."

Boris' head tilted.

"Do you not?...And here I was thinking you were one of the few people here with some intelligence..."

Oleg's frown remained and he shook his head, not enjoying the feeling he was in trouble here...but why?

"Then again..." Boris continued, "If you were intelligent, you'd be more careful about who you confided in..."

Oleg's face fell and felt his blood run cold as he got a horrible idea of what this was about.

"The abbey has eyes and ears everywhere, Oleg...remember?"

Oleg slowly nodded.

"I thought your interest in Kai and breaking him was for the good of the cause...for Voltaire's vision...but it appears it was for your own personal gain...am I right?"

Oleg froze and remained silent.

"...you went the extra mile with him...even that ingenious plan with the whore...making sure word got back to Voltaire ensuring he was aware of your incredible _efforts_...I bet you were pleased to hear such praise from Lord Voltaire directly..."

The ash of Oleg's untouched cigarette had gotten so long it fell.

"All this because you feel you're ready and the time is right...to step in to my shoes...in your eyes, I've become... _obsolete_..."

He shook his head furiously, denying it.

"All these years you've been our shining example, our number one. You worked harder than any of the other guards to make a name for yourself. To stand out...biding your time until you felt the time was right to _overthrow_ me..."

"That isn't true!" Oleg protested, "I admit...it is my ambition to one day take over from you...when the time comes that you _chose_ to step down...but not to overthrow you!"

Boris took a drag of his cigarette and listened to him with a smirk.

"That's not what you told Kozlov..."

Oleg felt himself burn. With both anger and fear.

"He's a liar..."

"Is he?"

"Yes!"

Boris took the final drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the floor and stepping on it.

"I suppose it doesn't matter either way...you will not be taking my place...as long as I still live and breathe, this title belongs to me...however...although I don't consider you much of a threat...the seeds of distrust have been sown..."

Oleg knew he was in trouble here...he knew very well how they dealt with anyone who gave them trouble. He plucked up every bit of courage he had and stood himself taller, letting out his own snicker.

"So what, Boris? You're going to take me out? Like you said yourself...I'm the best you have..."

Boris smirked.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you..."

He turned his back to him and snapped his fingers.

Oleg jumped as he heard a soft thud of something landing behind him.

"...He is..."

Oleg turned to see onyx eyes stepping in to the light behind him. Smiling maniacally. The feeling of hatred for this one burning in him like the sun as his host's memories broadcast the images of him abusing him, torturing him, organising his rape and laughing.

Oleg panicked, trying to both watch Kai's movements and look back to Boris.

"Boris...he's lying...I swear!"

Boris had already started walking away.

"...I imagine he'll enjoy this after all your extra efforts towards him...Kai?"

Kai's burning, hungry eyes glanced at his handler.

"You know what to do..."

As Boris continued to walk away, he listened as Oleg's pleading cries mixed in with animalistic growling before he erupted in agonising screams. He heard strikes being blown and bones breaking. The screams became strangled.

He went inside and couldn't hear any more, leaving him to it...

It wasn't too long before his order had been carried out.

But Kai had taken some time on him.

He stepped back, blood spattered on his skin and clothes, and looked down at his work.

What was a living human mere minutes ago now lay a lifeless pulp on the floor. Shards of bone pierced through his skin. His head twisted back. Blood pooling around him.

Kai cracked his neck and let out a satisfied sigh.

The darkness his host carried deep within him felt satisfied, too. It covered up the weak feeling of despair that also tried to come forward.

He crouched back down to the corpse, looking at his twisted, lifeless face.

"Who's the big man now?" his silky, smug voice questioned, as he heard the dark part within his host project that very phrase.

He still had to carry our the second part of his order.

" _Kill him. Get rid of the body. Make sure there's no trace."_

He held his hand just above the corpse and focussed on the hate, rage and darkness in him, fuelling his energy.

Oleg's clothes sparked before catching alight.

He focussed harder.

 _His threat._

" _You wanna be a big man, huh? Very well, just you wait..."_

 _The door opening as he lay pinned to the bed...him leading a woman in, smiling evilly._

" _That...is your client..."_

 _A gun pointed at her head._

" _Make it a night he'll never forget..."_

 _His mocking laughter as he reached climax against his will...the sheer feeling of degradation._

" _Take him to heaven, baby!"_

As the burning, hate fuelled fire in his host turned in to an inferno, so did the corpse.

Black, intense flames engulfed the mangled body, crackling ferociously and roaring.

While the black flames blazed at a white hot temperature, Kai's skin didn't burn as he kept his hand over the now charring body. The ground below him lay undisturbed. The small tufts of long grass that poked through the stone floor barely even wavered.

He stayed in that position. Searching through his host for more kindling for the fire. It was easy to find.

Eventually, the fire naturally became weaker. Kai pulled his hand away and closed his hand. The fire went out instantly.

All that remained were a few pieces of charred, hallow bone.

He stood himself up, gazing down on what little remained of the guard his host despised with such a burning passion.

He raised his knee and stomped his foot down on the fragments of bone left behind, crushing them to dust.

Now all that remained of him was just that...dust.

His orders were almost executed.

" _Leave no trace."_

He braced himself, knowing this would be painful.

He summoned the power within him and hunched forward as searing pain went through his shoulder blades.

He grit his teeth and let out a grunt as he dropped to his knees. Red light emitted from his back, nubs rose under the skin of each of his shoulder blades, steadily growing out until the skeletal form of wings formed.

He growled to brace himself once more, feeling the power in him surge.

He let out a strong cry as the skeletal structure of the wings burst in to flames before dying down to reveal jet black feathers.

The pain subsided.

He stood himself once again and stretched out his wings, letting out a groan of comfort. He looked over his shoulders at the wingspan. Still impressive, even if on a human form.

He looked down at the heap of dust and ash.

His knees bent slightly as his wings gently flapped, taking him slightly above the ground.

His wings beat slightly harder as he got a feel for it.

Once he felt in control of them, they beat ferociously, causing small but controlled and powerful gusts of wind.

The dust and ash blew and swirled as the wind caught it, scattering and lifting in to the air.

Kai smirked as he watched the remains scatter, disappearing and blending in with the common dirt and dust of the abbey courtyard or blowing out in to the air to nothingness.

Once his orders had been carried out, he landed himself back on the ground, despite the urge to take off and fly.

His wings emitted a red light and retracted back under his skin. It was less painful going in than coming out.

He stretched his shoulders back, before turning and walking back in to the abbey, leaving behind him the silent and undisturbed courtyard.

His footsteps echoed down the dark, damp corridors of the abbey, making his way to inform his handler that the job was done.

He found Boris' office and entered.

Boris looked up from his desk and let out a victorious smirk as he saw his expressionless face spattered with dry blood.

"It's done."

His smirk grew.

"Good...tell me, did you enjoy that?"

Kai's lip curled in to a small smile as his black eyes seemed to glint.

Boris chuckled.

"I thought you would...come, sit."

Kai obediently took the seat in front of Boris' desk that he'd gestured for him to take.

"I'm sure you're weary from such...exertion...but time is of the essence...I need to run over some things with you regarding our plans for the World Tournament."

Kai's eyes pierced him as he listened intently, not feeling weary at all.

Boris reached in to his drawer and pulled out a file.

"While you are to eliminate _all_ the competition, we do have some that we want you to take...special care of. We'll come back to some of those later. For now, I want to show you your main targets...you are not to merely beat these ones in a match...you are to destroy them."

Kai waited.

"You should be aware of them already...but just to check..." he said as he pulled out a photo and slid it in front of him,

"Do you know who this is?"

Kai's eyes looked at the picture.

"Tyson Granger." he answered bluntly. Feeling the weak protesting in him getting stronger.

"Good. And this one?" he said as he slid another in front of him.

"...Max Tate..." he answered less smoothly as he felt resistance.

Boris heard the falter in his voice and demeanour became dark.

"...and _this_ one?" he spat as he sharply shoved the picture in front of him.

Kai's face showed his confusion as he felt the sensation that someone had hold of his tongue. He tried to answer his handler as he was expected to, but couldn't.

Boris grew angry instantly and slammed his fist on the desk before stabbing his finger on the picture.

"And _this_ one!?" he yelled.

Kai was clearly trying to answer him. Boris waited and watched him struggle.

"R..."

Boris felt fury in the pit of his gut as he saw a slight glint of crimson for a brief second.

His patience was already worn out. There shouldn't be any resistance whatsoever. Even a few seconds was too much.

He couldn't allow this.

His eyes burned and his face etched in anger.

"...Black Dranzer... _sleep_..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it!

I know Oleg's death was kind of sudden, but it will be explained more later!

Thank you for reading and as always, any comments would really be appreciated!


	7. Power Struggle

Hey hey! A big thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

It was pointed out to me that I made a slight mistake last chapter.

I had previously said Black Dranzer was a girl, but last chapter I kept writing 'his host' and so on, I messed up the pronoun! Sorry! I'll fix it!

This chapter is made up of a few different scenes that follow each other chronologically within a few days. I know it's a little scattered, but it's all to help move the story on...should be heading out the abbey soon!

 **Warning: Contains scenes suggesting sexual assault.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Power Struggle

"...Black Dranzer... _sleep_..."

Kai's body jolted slightly as Black Dranzer went to rest, taking all her strength and power with her.

His jet black eyes faded back to weak crimson and he let out a gasp as he felt himself come back for the first time since the last fusion.

He was still very much aware of everything that was going on while he was out of control. Just like before. He could see and feel everything. He knew she could feel him too. She stirred up dark, unnatural feelings in him that burned and he felt her get stronger. Like she fed off it.

He saw everything and felt every strike when she murdered Oleg. Mutilating him.

He could smell the burning skin and hair as she set him ablaze to nothing.

He tried to resist her. Not that he wanted to spare Oleg...but because what she was doing was far too brutal and horrifying for him to watch.

But the dark part of himself she stirred up wanted it more.

But when Boris revealed his targets...he felt himself get the first glimmer of strength he'd felt in a long time.

He would not sit back and allow her to hurt them...him...

He didn't even know how he'd managed it...somehow he'd rendered her unable to use his mouth to say it.

His body slumped forward, exhausted. He finally lifted his head to meet Boris' infuriated gaze.

"...You said you would do as you were _told_!" he roared at him, before coming around his desk and violently grabbing him, yanking him out his seat.

"...I clearly didn't teach you lesson last time..." he growled angrily as he threw him on the couch, immediately throwing himself on top of him.

Kai struggled as best as he could, but his body was too drained to put up any kind of fight. Boris' arms pinned him down.

"...it clearly wasn't enough for me to _show_ you what I did to you...maybe I need you to remember it this time..." he growled out as he ran a cold hand up Kai's shirt before coming down and undoing his pants.

"No, wait...stop!" he cried as he tried to move away from him.

"And believe me...I'll make sure you never forget this..."

He moved his hands to his own pants and fumbled with the clasp, undoing it and starting to bring them down one handed while holding him down with the other.

Kai began to panic, nausea and fear pulsed in him, providing him with little energy he had. He struggled against his hold, desperate to get away.

"No...no, not again...please!"

Boris hissed through grit teeth as he began to pull Kai's pants down, too.

He pushed up Kai's shirt, taking in his pale skin before leaning down and taking in his petrified eyes, enjoying seeing the red color he admired so much. He let out a hideous smirk.

"I'll make you remember who's in charge here...I am going to rip you apart...and you're going to love it...without the drugs this time, you dirty little queer..."

Kai felt himself fall apart, helpless. He wasn't going to get out of it...

He cried out as Boris lowered his head down and put his mouth on the skin on his stomach.

The door burst open.

Kai's tear filled eyes turned terrified while Boris sat up, startled.

Voltaire stood with one hand on the door, the other on his cane. His face struck with shock and disgust.

Boris' eyes no longer held the malicious sense of power they held seconds ago.

He straightened himself up.

"Lord Voltaire..." he began, trying to come up with an excuse for this, "...he resisted, sir..."

Voltaire's eyes burned back.

"...Outside...now..." his deep voice demanded before he took in the sight of his pitiful looking grandson, "...you wait here, boy..."

As Voltaire turned, Boris stood himself and did his pants back up, ignoring Kai as he left him trembling on the couch.

The second the door closed, Kai threw himself off the couch, landing on the floor. He scrambled himself up and shakily ran to Boris' desk. There had to be something...anything...

He couldn't take it any more...

He rummaged through the drawers and found a letter opener. He let out a cry of relief as he held his arm out and went to put the sharp object against his wrist.

His hand stopped. As if it were being held.

He tried to pull against it with all he had, it wouldn't budge.

" _No!_ " he cried out desperately as his hand unwillingly threw the letter opener to the ground.

His breathing came in sharp and fast as he felt himself die a little more.

"Where the _fuck_ were you a minute ago, huh?!" he yelled at his guest dwelling in him as fresh tears fell, "You don't care if he... _fucks_ me...but you step in now don't you!? As long as _you're_ all right!" he spat bitterly.

He felt the invisible grip on his hand being released. He slumped to the ground.

"...Why do you even listen to him...? Why not just kill him and be free? What's stopping you...?"

She appeared to not like that kind of talk against her handler. A quick but searing pain shot through him. He contorted and spasmed slightly as he grunted.

"He doesn't give a _shit_ about you! Probably less so than he gives a shit about me! We're the first! The experiment! Once he knows how to work out any of the glitches, we'll be dead and he'll be working on a new improved version!"

The pain increased and became more intense...in his head this time. He cried out and grabbed his head, keeling over and writhing on the ground.

The pain finally subsided. He was left panting for air on the floor weakly, barely able to move.

He felt a force move him. A small but sufficient amount of power. His body stood itself up and made it's way back to the couch, setting down on it before the power vanished again, leaving him back to his weak state.

"What...?" he panted, "floor not good enough for you, princess? ...That's where I've been sleeping this whole damn time..." he spat at her again.

Once again, a strange sense of presence surrounded him. Like some kind of blanket being wrapped around him.

It felt dark, but warm. The warmth spread through him, inside and out. He felt numbed.

His head rolled back.

Apparently she was capable of some compassion...even if it wasn't much...

"...Thank you..."

Meanwhile, Voltaire sat at his desk, staring at Boris as he almost broke in to a worried sweat across from him.

"...You...were going to _violate_ him?" his deep voice slithered out.

Boris shook his head.

"Lord Voltaire...the situation is not what you are imagining...what you just witnessed was a means to an end...he resisted Black Dranzer...to resist against me...you know we can't allow that if we want our plans to work..."

Voltaire's eyes darkened more.

"...and so your method to reign him back in was to enjoy his body?"

Boris scoffed.

"I get no enj-"

"You're not secretly one of _those_...are you Boris?" Voltaire asked directly, "suffering the kind of affliction I asked the doctor to rid Kai of..."

"No, sir! Please don't _insult_ me!" Boris said with a raised voice, "I realise from where you were standing, suspicions would be raised...but I thought you would have more faith in me than that! I get no _pleasure_ from that! This is about dominance! Asserting my authority! Making sure he's broken down and _stays. down_!"

Voltaire's eyes narrowed.

"Your speeches are always so convincing, Boris...but it also sounds to me like this is not the first incident..."

Boris tensed.

"...Once. Which is exactly what caused him to hand himself over to us in the first place...Despite being disgusted with myself, I can live with it knowing what I did pushed the project forward...it was what finally broke him."

The old man's crimson eyes narrowed even harder.

"...You've always had a very intense interest in my grandson...ever since he was a boy..."

Boris frowned.

"...After seeing what I just have...I think you'll understand my concern as to _why_ that could be..."

Boris let out a deep snarl.

"...Are you insinuating I'm some sort of... _paedophile_!?"

"I'm merely wondering what your motivation towards him is..."

Boris slammed his fists on the desk.

"Your vision is my motivation! The one I've given the best part of my life to! Everything since I began working for you has led to this! You had this vision before he was even born and I've done nothing to work tirelessly for it! When he came in to the picture and you told us he was the key to it's success, of course I focussed my energy on him! He is what will make everything happen! I will do _anything_ necessary to make this a reality!"

Voltaire let out a slight smirk.

He believed him...or wanted to at least. And that was almost good enough for him.

"...Very well, Boris...but listen, as I will only say this once...I do _not_ give you permission to...use that kind of punishment on my grandson. If I ever hear of it happening again...I will not hesitate to take him from you and put him in to someone else's more capable hands...and I certainly will not hesitate to have you..dealt with."

Boris matched his smirk.

"...More capable...? Tell me, Lord Voltaire...who is more capable than I?"

Voltaire lifted a brow.

"You're looking at him..."

Boris' smirk grew.

"...Do you really think you're in a position to threaten me when I am in command of the most powerful weapon you have ever produced?" he asked, feeling his confidence return.

Voltaire sat back in his large, leather seat.

"And did you really think I'd fall for your pathetic bluff? ...After all...it is already done...I am his handler...no one else can take him from me..."

Voltaire let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, Boris...you do amuse me sometimes...you're almost as pig headed as that grandson of mine..."

Boris' smirk faltered.

"...I said I trusted you, Boris. And I do...more so than I trust anyone else...which should be the case with my right hand man...but that doesn't mean you have my _complete_ trust...I didn't get to where I am today by being stupid and careless..."

Boris' eyes now narrowed back.

"...You're absolutely right...I gave you command over our most powerful and dangerous weapon...and my only heir...do you really think I wouldn't take some precaution? That I'd hand you everything blindly?"

Boris waited.

"...Should anything _suddenly_ happen to me...orders have been given to... _take care_ of you...and as for Kai...you are his handler...but there are ways to change that...you didn't think I wouldn't have a way to change his master, did you? What if you something happened to you? Our project would be lost...of _course_ I can change it..."

Voltaire let out another deep chuckle as he took in Boris' expression.

"Oh dear, Boris...is it a shock to find out you aren't as important as you led yourself to believe you were...?"

Boris growled angrily at being taunted.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ruin _everything_ right now?"

Voltaire waved comment away as he struck a match and lit his cigar.

"Relax, Boris...have a cigar..." he said as he pushed the box towards him, "you will get everything you were promised...I'm not going to take him from you this time...I'm merely making it clear that I will not have you use my heir for...pleasures of the flesh...whatever your urges are, I'm sure they can be fulfilled in some brothel nearby...not by him...do you understand?"

Boris thrust his hand down and took a cigar...he needed it.

"Yes...Lord Voltaire..."

"Good..." the old man answered as he puffed out a plume of heavy bluish-grey smoke, "Now tell me...how did he resist you?"

Boris lit his own cigar before he explained how he refused to say the names of his former teammates...one in particular.

Voltaire looked displeased.

"….then it appears he still harbours _affection_ for the little street rat...I want that dealt with quickly, Boris..."

Boris blew out an inky-grew ring of smoke before smirking.

"...right away, Voltaire..."

They stayed and discussed further matters...as if the ugly conversation that came before hadn't happened.

But Boris didn't forget...

After their meeting concluded, Boris went back to his office.

He sauntered in and smiled at the pathetic sight of Kai limply resting on the couch.

That grandfather of his made it clear his body wasn't for him to play with...

...but that grandfather of his also had the audacity to claim he wasn't as important in all this as he believed...

How wrong the old man was...

Without him...he'd be _nothing_. His empire would never have been. His vision would never take off like it was starting to...

He _dared_ to undermine him? Like a petulant child that needed putting in his place? Like his grandson?

His anger and outrage began to heat up within him.

He'd find a way to make the old fool acknowledge his worth...

But first, he had a little brat that had disobeyed him right before him.

And he wanted an apology for it...

As his heavy boots echoed against the floor as he stepped towards him, Kai stirred. He immediately woke up and his face instantly went to petrified.

"...Ah...you're awake..." he grinned at him.

Kai could only stare back, frozen.

"...Now...where were we before we were interrupted?"

Kai trembled powerlessly.

"Ahhhh yes...we were talking about your lack of manners...weren't we?" he growled out, "...I asked you to do something...and you didn't do it...did you?"

Kai stiffened even more as the man lunged forward and pulled him up out his seat, gripping him so tightly it broke the skin.

He leaned his face in closer to him. To a point where Kai could feel his vile, warm breath on his face.

"...Tell me you're sorry..."

Kai was terrified...petrified...but he knew...

He could tell him he was sorry...it wouldn't stop what was coming.

So why give him the satisfaction?

"...fuck you..." his trembling voice strained out.

Boris' face became dangerous.

"...I _said_...tell me you're _sorry_..."

"...and I said _fuck you_..." he spat with what little power he had.

He felt an ice cold shudder go down his spine as Boris' hands gripped him even tighter and he let out a deep chuckle in his face.

"...You should choose your words more carefully, Kai..." he said in a slithering, husky tone.

He released him from his grip and moved away from him slowly. Setting himself down on the couch grinning ever more at the scared look on his face as he once again undid his pants.

"...You will tell me you're sorry...and you will make it up to me..."

Kai stood as tall as he could, even though he was so weak his head was starting to spin.

Boris lazily reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a device, resting his thumb over the button.

"...We can do this the easy way...or the hard way...I won't say it again...tell me you're sorry..."

Kai's breathing became shuddered as he braced himself. Knowing full well pain was coming his way.

He defiantly shook his head.

Boris shrugged.

"...Very well..." he said in a light voice before pushing the button.

Kai let out a pained grunt as his body spasmed, electricity shooting from his neck down his entire body and burning.

He fell to his knees within seconds.

"...That's more like it..." Boris laughed vindictively , "on your knees for forgiveness...Got something to say?"

Kai weakly lifted his head and stayed quiet.

Boris shook his head patronisingly.

"...When will you learn...? Maybe you need an example to follow..."

Kai's brow furrowed.

"...Black Dranzer..."

The second he heard it, the events that would follow flashed in his mind. It was obvious.

He was going to get Black Dranzer to do as she was told...with his body...and he didn't think he had it in him to resist. It took it out of him to stop her reading off the names last time...

He'd have to sit back and watch his body willingly do it...

He was desperate.

"Wait!" he interrupted.

Boris cocked a smug brow.

Kai's eyes watered...this was a new low...maybe it wouldn't make a difference...but the desperation he felt was controlling him now.

He was on his knees in front of him trembling on the verge of tears...

"...I'm sorry..." he said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"...What was that, boy?"

"...I said I'm _sorry_!" he yelled as tears started to fall.

A smirk crossed Boris' face, so satisfied looking it made him feel sick.

"...Good boy..."

Kai's breathing remained laboured as he waited to see what fate had for him...

Boris' head lazily swayed to the left.

"...if only you'd said that the first time...you need to learn...I will never ask more than once...ever again..."

Kai's pupils shrank to pin holes.

"...Black Dranzer, _awaken_..."

He cried out as his body got taken over once again, feeling his self-control vanish in an instant.

His dull, defeated crimson eyes became a fiery black. The tears evaporating and the weakness becoming strength.

She stood herself up tall and scanned her handler.

"...Remove your clothes..." his filthy voice instructed.

" _Please! Please! Black Dranzer, don't let him do it! Don't! I'm begging you, don't let him do this to me!"_ her host screamed at her from deep with in.

She stayed still as she listened to the desperate pleas.

Boris growled as he sensed her hesitance.

He forcefully pressed the button and she cried out at the jolting pain from her neck.

"I said I will never ask more than once..." he hissed violently.

She narrowed her eyes and snarled before doing as she was told, peeling off the clothing and tossing it aside despite the constant screaming she was hearing.

Boris looked him up and down.

"...Come here." he demanded with hunger in his voice rather than anger.

The screaming got louder as legs moved closer and Boris took hold of his hips, pulling his body on to his bare lap.

He leaned in to his ear.

"...I own you, Kai...don't forget that..." he said, knowing he could hear somewhere... "everything you are belongs to me...mind, soul and _body_..."

He took his hands and guided them to his shoulders.

The screams, cries and pleas became frantic.

She ignored them.

xxxx

Dr. Ramirov sat in the office in his lab.

The elderly man rested his glasses at the end of his nose to read over some data more clearly.

His head lifted as the door opened.

"...Ah, Boris! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he greeted as he always did.

Boris slithered in with an eerily content look in his face before closing the door behind him.

"I have some questions for you doctor...I hope you don't mind the intrusion..."

Ramirov shook his head.

"Not at all...please, sit..."

He nodded a thanks and sat himself down, not taking his eyes off the older man.

"...So...What did you have questions about?" Ramirov asked as the silence seemed to drag.

Boris took in a deep, pondering breath.

"I was just wondering doctor..."

….the pause lingered.

"...if you could explain to me...how _do_ you change Kai's handler?"

Ramirov's face instantly fell and his skin paled.

"...Boris..."

"I understand, doctor...you were ordered to keep that from me...tell me I was the only one who could control him..." he said in an understanding voice, still with the same content face.

"...Then you'll understand I cannot divulge such information..." he said warily.

Boris nodded his head a few times.

"I do...silly of me to ask...so I'll move on to my next question..."

Ramirov waited...

"...What would happen, do you think, if...I don't know...the CIA were to find out the location of an ex Soviet spy that was responsible for the death of one of their own...not to mention was in possession of military secrets...from years ago, yes...but still..."

Ramirov's face hardened.

"...You're threatening me, Boris...?"

Boris shrugged. Ramirov actually smirked.

"You're threatening to expose me...? And what? You think you could hand me over to the authorities without me letting them in on the dark little secrets that go on here?"

Boris chuckled.

"You're right...that would be foolish to give you to the CIA...but...perhaps the Russian Federal Security Service would like to get their hands on a former KGB deserter? After all...we do have friends in there...don't we...? Ones that will be far more interested in the skeletons in your closet than ours..."

Ramirov froze...this organisation had friends in a lot of places...ones that kept them from being taken down in the first place...

And if they got hold of him...

"...What is it you want, Boris? For me to tell you how it's done?"

Boris shrugged once again.

"I'm not interested in knowing how to give him over to anyone...I need to ensure he _doesn't_ get handed over to anyone..."

Ramirov frowned.

"Well...this was put in place in case of your demise or...circumstances like that..."

"Who else knows how it's done...?"

"...Myself and Lord Voltaire..." he said instantly with a sincerity Boris believed.

"Good. Now you listen to me, _Sergei_..." he spat, "as long as I remain Kai's handler...your skeletons remain locked in the closet...you remain protected...understood?"

Ramirov nodded, unsure why this conversation was even taking place.

How had he even found out it could be done?

And why did he seem to think he'd lose his title as his handler?

"Mark my words...if anyone else gets what is mine...you get what's been chasing you for your whole miserable adult life...is that clear?"

Ramirov only nodded again, unable to form a verbal response.

"Good..." Boris smiled, "Now...on to other business...Kai resisted. It appears he still holds an infatuation with that _boy_...we need that taken care of quickly. We've no time..."

Ramirov tried his best to focus.

"Ah...well...I could try aversion therapy once again...?"

"...Did you not hear me say we've no time...?"

"...Ah...yes..." he mumbled.

"So...what do you suggest, doctor?"

xxxx

"...Hey, Kozlov...You seen Oleg?"

The blonde man looked up with his glacial blue eyes and shook his head.

The guard frowned.

"...Weird...can't find him anywhere...we've had orders to prepare a rotation for keeping an eye on Kai...make sure he doesn't sleep...usually he's the first one sniffing around if the kid is going to get some hurt unleashed on him..."

"Heh...right..." Kozlov laughed awkwardly at his comment, "But like I said...haven't seen him."

"...All right...guess he'll show up at some point."

The guard turned and walked off, leaving Kozlov with a sick feeling in his stomach.

...Three days since he'd seen Oleg.

Three days since he'd seen his main companion. It wouldn't be long before people started asking questions.

And they'd be asking him...

He didn't know for sure...and yet he did.

Boris had taken him out...

And Boris had taken him out...because of him.

Four years he'd been working here at the abbey.

Since day one, Oleg had taken him 'under his wing'.

He was well asserted here. A high-ranking guard who seemed to get the most praise from the higher ups, got privileges the other guards didn't...due to his efforts that the others just didn't put in. Slowly but surely making his way higher and higher up.

For the best part of two years, being his little protege was something he was grateful for. Oleg showed him the ropes...by watching him, he learned how he could gain favor with the higher ups.

But after those two years...he started to get the feeling Oleg didn't quite see him as a protege..not someone who could ever climb up with him...but instead be his little pet. His ideas were passed off as Oleg's. Taking credit for his work...

He was being used...

Slowly as the months went by...this began to grate.

And now that Voltaire's grandson was back to kick things off with the actual project...Oleg took advantage of him one time too many.

Oleg had come to him fuming after Kai had humiliated him in front of Boris...apparently while under the control of Black Dranzer, he'd resisted and turned against Oleg, throwing him around like tennis ball...

He wanted revenge for it.

And something good...something that would really get to him and stay with him.

...So Kozlov had suggested he combine his pay-back with something that would gain them praise from the boss...by making him get his first taste with a woman...thereby both humiliating and destroying him...but also playing it off as a way to help with the unnatural urge he apparently had to desire other men...

Oleg adored the idea.

They carried it out...Boris found out as they had set up...

….and Oleg took the credit.

He even got praised for it by Voltaire himself...

That was the last straw...

He'd realised over his time sitting under Oleg's wing...he wasn't talented...he was just physically strong and dominant with a strong enough stomach to carry out the things he did...a natural sadist...

He'd relied on him to be the brains behind it all, if you will...

But Kozlov had it in him to be just as sadistic...so why did he need to be in the shadow of Oleg's wing?

As he'd always thought...Oleg was at times not particularly bright...

He'd made the fatal mistake of regarding him as his little pet and underestimating him...because it also meant he trusted him a little too much...

Like when he told him he wanted to take Boris' place...and soon...that he could do far better than the old lunatic could...and could handle Kai much better...he was biding his time before he'd prove it to Voltaire himself...he was trying to get Kozlov to help him plan a way to set Boris up for a slip...show him that Boris was old and that this required younger blood...he could slide right in to his place...taking Kozlov up with him, naturally...

…He really thought he was that stupid?

As long as Oleg was there...he would be nothing but a little pet...the one doing all the work while Oleg reaped all the rewards for it...laying unnoticed and unappreciated.

No...that wasn't what was going to happen here. He deserved more than that.

The ladder Oleg was climbing only had room for one...and he was going to make sure he fell off it, opening it up for him.

But he couldn't do that himself...so he went to someone who could.

Boris.

And it seemed like he'd wasted no time throwing him off.

He'd wanted this...he'd set it all up without a second thought...

But now it was done, he was starting to panic...

He'd been a snake in the grass.

He wasn't the first snake in this place, he wouldn't be the last...

But the guards of the abbey were like a dysfunctional brotherhood...barely any trust amongst each other yet loyal like dogs.

And if they caught a snake...they'd end up just like Oleg.

He was on his own now...he'd have to watch his back...

xxxx

Ray rubbed his temples. He knew this had been coming...a whole lot of nothin' new.

Yet another meeting with the authorities in Mr. Dickenson's office...to discuss the progress they hadn't made.

This time, they were joined by the Russian team. They'd wanted to come to.

"What the hell do you mean you got no response!?" Bryan yelled.

The smartly dressed agent didn't flinch.

"...I mean we've been trying to get the Russians to go in for another sweep but getting no response..." he answered bluntly.

"So now what?! What are you going to do about that!?" Tala joined in angrily.

"...We just need to sit tight and keep pushing for them-"

"Oh sure! That's what you're best at, huh?! Sitting back and waiting! It must be real hard to become an agent...sitting on your ass and waiting for a living!" Bryan yelled back.

"I understand the frustration but-"

"Do not give me excuses! You know what kind of people we're dealing with here, right? We don't have time to sit around and wait! Our friend is in there and every day he's there he..."

He stopped yelling and glanced at Ray, not wanting to upset him again...

He had a bad habit of being a little too honest about the situation...

"...he doesn't need people to sit and wait...he needs people to move!"

"Again, I understand that, but-"

"If you 'but' me one more time!" he yelled furiously, "do something useful! Get on the phone to someone and make something _happen_!"

One agent looked to the other and shrugged...if they did it in front of them, at least they'd see their hands were tied.

He pulled out his cell and held it up to his ear.

The room went to a hush...not that they even knew who he was calling.

"Gill? It's Adam...Yeh...I need you to-"

He suddenly pulled the phone from his ear, looking at it with a frown.

"...hold on a sec..." he said as he brought the phone back to his ear before making some kind of gesture to the other agent.

The two immediately got up and began searching the room. Looking under lamps, picture frames, plants...all while he continued to have a normal yet weird conversation on the phone.

The agent with the phone suddenly waved to get the other's attention at Mr. Dickenson's desk. The other hastily joining him and searching.

They quickly seemed to find what they were looking for.

The agent kept on his weird conversation while the other pulled out his notebook and pen, scribbling on it before showing it to Mr. Dickinson.

The old man looked startled before frowning. He got up and waddled to his desk before going in his drawer and fiddling with something in it.

An alarm instantly went off.

" _Please remain calm. Lock down in progress..."_ came a soothing female voice over the alarms.

The alarm continued ring and the calm voice continued to explain over the speakers, but the boys looked around frantically.

"What's going on!?" Ray demanded.

"...This office has been bugged with a hidden mic. By the looks of the bug, it's coming from within the building...seems someone is interested in hearing this, too..."

"Glad you went with a security system like this, Mr. Dickinson...no one gets in or out..."

"Who would be spying?!" Tyson asked frantically.

The agent interrupted them.

"Mr. Dickenson...I need to know exactly when this office was left unattended and I need access to your security camera footage..."

The old man seemed to ignore him and went to the door of his office and threw it open.

"Stephanie...who has been in my office without myself being present?!" he asked with urgency.

The older receptionist was looking around from behind her desk startled by the alarms and her boss yelling questions at her.

"...The only person I've seen go in there without you being there is...just one of the interns, sir!"

"And when was this!?"

"...This morning, sir!"

"Why was an intern in my office?!" he demanded.

The woman looked almost in tears.

"...He just said he needed to drop something on your desk...that you were expecting him, sir!"

"Very good...thank you, Stephanie..." he said in a softer voice before turning back to the agents.

"...No time for camera footage lads! Ask the eyes!" he scolded.

"...Could she verify the intern?" the agent asked.

"Knowing her, she's doing that as we speak..."

"I have his file here, sir..."

"That's my girl!" he beamed at her.

The agents rushed around the desk to look at the screen...followed by Bryan.

" _Alex Magneson"_

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the blonde haired...blue eyed face...as well as some other features that stood out.

He let out a smirk.

"...Looks like we've got an abbey rat scuttling around here..."

"...What are you talking about?" an agent asked.

Bryan ignored him.

"...Tala...Spence..."

The two Russian boys walked over.

Bryan muttered something to them in Russian. Whatever it was, their jaws dropped in disbelief as they joined him around the screen, their eyes widening even more as they looked at the picture before their faces became hard and angry.

Bryan shouted something else and the three boys took off towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" one of the agents yelled, "where do you think you're going?!"

"...to go meet an old _buddy_ of ours..." Tala spat back as he threw the door open.

They left, leaving a room of confused, startled people behind them.

Ray frowned and went to look at the screen.

All he saw was a blonde guy, late teens...he'd never seen him in his life...

But...there was something weirdly familiar about him...

The three Russians sped down the halls together, alarms still ringing and people still wondering what the hell was going on.

"We need to split up...the building is too big..." Spencer shouted to them.

"Yeh..." Tala agreed, "we'll never find him if we stay together..."

"Oh, I don't know...he aint going anywhere...and maybe we all ought to be there for the warm reunion..." Bryan growled, "can't be that hard to find a midget with a big ol' schnoz..."

They continued to run, with each stride, they all got more angry.

Bryan's eyes were aflame.

" _...I always thought if I saw you again, I'd hug ya...turns out...I'm gonna kick seven shades of shit out of you,_ _ **Ian**_ _..."_

* * *

End of Chapter 7! TBC!

I know it was a little all over the place...this chapter was to set some wheels in motion, clear a few things up and to finally bring the others back in...they've been gone a while!

And yes...the authorities are being well and truly useless in this...sorry...

Y'all probably forgot since it was in the very first chapter...but Ian disappeared without a trace when they left the abbey...looks like he didn't leave though! Let's find out...

Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you'd be so kind!

See you next time!


	8. Wolves

Hey all! _This story still lives!_

I'm really sorry it has taken so long to update this! It kind of fell to the side of my other stories.

I really don't know when I'll be able to update this story next. Unfortunately, adulting is getting in the way of writing time!

It may take a while, but this story will continue! I hope you'll bare with me!

As always, an enormous thank you to those of you who left a comment. I really do appreciate it.

This chapter...I don't know if I should bother with a warning. If you've made it this far, you'll be all right. But just in case, contains torture and murder.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Wolves

The three enraged Russians charged through the halls of the BBA office, throwing open doors haphazardly. They stormed in and scanned the room with eyes that caused some women to shriek and cower, only to look both relieved and puzzled when they left wordlessly again moments later.

They had no idea which room was which in this place. But they'd search the place top to bottom until they found his sorry ass.

Doors continued to open and slam, eyes continued to scan for the one that matched the image on the screen, every time they didn't find him, their eyes burned harder.

Bryan threw open what must have been door number 25 and burst in, his eyes darting around at the startled workers in suits staring back at him.

His scan complete, he turned. On to door 26.

As he did so, his sea green eyes looked down and narrowed, spotting feet under a desk with no body peering over he top of it.

...Only a hobbit could crouch like that under a desk that size without being on his knees.

He let out a menacing smirk as he slowly walked towards the desk, making sure to stomp his steel-capped boots with each step, getting the attention of Tala and Spencer as they both looked for what it was he was stalking.

His horrible smirk only grew when he heard the rat shuffle.

The other two finally clocked it, joining their teammate as they slithered their way towards the desk as well.

Grabbing the underside of the cheap desk, Bryan's powerful arms flipped it with as much force as he could muster, the lamp and computer smashing to the ground as well as the loud crash of the wood against the floor.

Lo and behold, a tiny blonde man tensed as he was exposed, trying to glare at him to feign courage.

Bryan's eyes beamed as he grinned maniacally. He threw his arms out, letting out a dark chuckle.

"Alex Magneson, is that you?!" he yelled out in fake surprise and glee, using the stupid name he had gone by as a cover, "Long time, no see! C'mere you son of a bitch!"

He swooped his arms down and yanked him him by the scruff of his shirt, taking in his dyed blonde hair and blue contacts.

He pulled him in to a crushing hug, making sure to wind him before he turned to the other staff members, staring somewhat dumbstruck.

"Mr. Dickenson says go somewhere..." he barked at them.

The men and women looked at each other.

"...Go where?" one of the men in suits asked.

He glared at him.

"Anywhere! Just take a walk!" he bit at them.

The man was clearly intimidated, but squared his shoulders.

"We're not going anywhere without Alex!" he spat back bravely, sensing the tension between them.

Spencer pushed by Bryan, walking up to the hero and towering over him, cracking his knuckles.

Tala put on a softer smile.

"No need to be upset sir, you can even take it up with Mr. Dickenson. We've been asked to have a word with our old buddy, Mr. Magneson here." he reassured him smoothly.

The man lost his backbone. The three of them may have been kids, but they looked powerful. There were only two other males in this room other than him...while that made it equal numbers, they were just desk workers...he for one didn't know much about throwing punches.

He could at least go and get Mr. Dickenson...

With his tail between his legs, he nodded to the other members of his department to leave, avoiding the young interns eyes as he lead them out.

Tala kept his smooth smile as he saw them out, waving them off single file until the four of them remained, grabbing the door and slamming it back shut.

As soon as it was closed, Bryan heaved the runt in his arms up and hurled him across the room, landing on the floor with a thud before skidding slightly.

Fighting a groan, Ian sat himself up, glaring and clicking his neck as the three of them circled him like a ravenous pack of wolves.

"Alex Magneson? Really?" Bryan mocked, "Fancied yourself as a Scandinavian, did ya?"

"How the hell did you find me?" the smaller one bit back.

Bryan's boot lifted, kicking him back down like a dog.

"We're the ones asking questions you filthy little traitor!" he hissed as he grabbed him by the scruff again, not giving him any time to recover from the blow, "Where the hell is Kai!?"

Ian gave a wheezy laugh.

"Why do you care where _that_ traitor is?"

Bryan gripped him harder.

"You mean the one who helped get us out of there? We care a whole lot...He's one of us! Just like you used to be!" he growled.

Ian laughed harder.

"One of us?" he mocked, "the lot of you are spineless traitors! Ran for the hills the second the cage opened!"

"Of course we ran!" Tala piped in, "They're fucking insane! That place was hell!"

"Because you're all _weak!_ " Ian spat, earning him a fist to the face from Bryan.

"Shut up! A little runt like you doesn't get call any one weak!" he yelled as he shook him, "How could you have gone back to them?! After everything they did to us!?"

Ian spat the bloodied saliva that was accumulating in his mouth as he smirked up at his enraged face. "How could I run from the people who are going to take over planet? Run to the 'good guys' and fight the pointless battle for peace and justice like a spineless coward?"

Bryan pulled him in closer.

"Says the snake in the grass...you really believe Boris and Voltaire are ever going to successfully carry out any of their stupid, psychotic plans? They may keep wriggling out of prison, but their luck won't last forever and you know it..."

Ian looked even more smug.

"...They already have succeeded." he informed them with delight.

Spencer glowered as he ripped him out of Bryan's hold and slammed him against the wall by the throat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Ian's hands tried to wrap around his huge wrists.

"It means your too late..." he choked with the same smug smirk.

Spencer slammed him again, harder.

"Start making sense!"

He hissed as his head met the wall again, quickly composing himself and letting out another chuckle.

"Since you're too late, it doesn't really matter. Keep looking for Kai by all means. If you really don't know where he is, you're more idiotic than I ever held you to be...but you're not gonna find him now..." he sang at them.

"Where _is_ he?" Spencer growled loudly as he tightened his grip on his throat.

Ian chocked for air, his face slightly red as he narrowed his eyes.

"That deserter doesn't exist any more..."

Spencer's eyes widened before he choked him with both hands.

"You fuckers _killed him_!?"

After sufficient strangling, Bryan and Tala pulled him off, letting him drop to the floor, catching his breath.

Tala grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

"Answer us! They killed him?!" he roared as his eyes watered slightly with fear for him.

Ian hissed again as he panted.

"He's not dead you morons! Not physically, anyway..."

xxxxxxx

Kai gasped as the icy water poured over his weak and bruised flesh.

He shivered furiously, his skin burning from the cold, his chest heaving erratically as his chattering teeth gasped for breath.

He lay on the floor, nude with his hands and feet bound together.

For days he'd been like this. Not that he knew that.

He glanced around fearfully at the tribe of guards surrounding him. Boris in the middle of them all.

"Good morning, my little killer. Sleep well?" he asked gently despite the vicious smirk on his face.

He panted harder, bringing his knees up to try and cover himself.

Boris tutted.

"What's the matter? Not bashful are you? Would have thought this would be heaven for you...all these male eyes on you." he mocked cruelly.

The guards began to snicker, sending his humiliation soaring as he felt their eyes on his pathetic, exposed body.

Boris crouched down, piercing in to his dull, crimson eyes.

"Are you finally going to be a good boy and tell these nice men what you did to Oleg?" he asked softly.

Kai's lip quivered, his body trembling equally as hard.

He hadn't mutilated Oleg. Black Dranzer had.

...Hadn't she?

Boris told her to do it and she had...

...Right?

Boris huffed impatiently.

"How long are you going to keep this up? This little fantasy of yours that you're some kind of good guy? That we made you do all those bad things you've done?" he asked icily.

Kai only stared back. Initially he'd argued back.

But as time passed, he couldn't take the beatings.

As more time passed, he couldn't say with certainty that he wasn't the bad guy...

He _had_ been the one that turned his back on the Bladebreakers.

He _had_ willingly taken Black Dranzer...as a child and during the tournament.

He'd wanted her to control him.

...He'd killed that other guard with a piece of brick.

That was all him.

He was sure Black Dranzer had killed Oleg.

But it was him that hated him. Him who wanted him dead.

Was he just blaming it on her?

Boris grew tired of waiting for a response.

"Tell them what you did to him." he demanded cooly.

Kai's head rolled weakly against the hard floor as his eyes watered.

"Black Dra-"

Boris punched him hard in the gut, winding him and stopping him before he could finish that sentence.

"Tell the truth!" he yelled angrily.

He breathed hard through his teeth, trying his best to unclench his muscles and get his breath back.

"I don't know!" he strained back desperately

Boris felt a flicker of excitement.

Doubt had finally been planted.

"Yes you do...don't lie to us...you ripped him limb from limb and burned him, didn't you? You used Black Dranzer to cremate him, didn't you!?"

He let out a deep whimper, tired and battered.

" _ **Didn't you?!**_ " Boris' voice roared through the cell.

" _Yes!_ " he screamed, just wanting it all to end.

"Tell them what you did!"

He could barely breath in as his body shook and tears fell.

"I killed him!" he cried out, "I wanted to get him for what he did to me!"

Boris' face went from angry to satisfied as he slowly stood himself up, brushing off the dust from his pants.

"...You heard him, boys..." his voice slithered as he turned himself to leave.

Kai's eyes erupted in terror as he watched him leaving him alone with the furious guards.

He'd admitted it. He'd done what he'd asked.

Why wasn't he going to protect him?!

Boris turned back as he stepped out the room, his icy lilac eyes meeting his before slowly closing the door.

He waited and listened a moment.

Despite the heavy door and stone walls, he could still hear the choked cries and merciless thuds.

Ever smirking, he wandered back to the lab, meeting Dr. Ramirov, watching the show from the comfort of his desk via the cameras.

"What do you think, doctor?" he asked flatly as he strolled in, hands behind his back.

He was met back with a small, twisted curl at the corner of the old man's mouth.

"It sounds to me like it's worked. From what I saw, he genuinely doesn't know who to believe any more."

Boris rolled his eyes slightly.

"Is that enough to make him _obey_!?"

Ramirov spun in his chair to face him, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Enough?" he repeated before tilting his head, "My dear Boris...Do you really think this is where it all stops? Have you any idea what it takes to assert power over someone?"

Boris raised an annoyed brow. It was rare that was talked down to. But if he was, it was usually by Ramirov.

"Mere obedience will never be enough..." the doctor continued, "unless the subject is suffering, you won't know whether or not he's obeying his own will or yours. True power, true control will only be possible so long as you inflict pain, humiliation, shame. Your job as his Handler isn't just to have him at your beck and call to play with, but to keep ripping his mind apart and putting it back together in to the shapes Voltaire wishes."

Boris huffed.

"So what is it you're suggesting, doctor?"

"Stop looking for the quick fix. Your impatience will compromise everything. You want power? Obedience? Keep him begging."

Boris frowned.

"I just left him in the hands of the guards like you asked, did I not?!"

Ramirov smirked.

"You did. They weren't gentle with him. You should have seen the look on his face when you left. Wondering why he was getting punished for obeying."

Boris frowned harder.

"You're confusing me now, doctor...surely if I had spared him from the guards, he'd be more inclined to do as I asked?

Ramirov chuckled.

"Don't you know the expression 'give an inch, they take a mile'?"

"I'm familiar..."

"Then you have your answer." he replied in an almost patronising manner as he spun back around in his chair to check the screen.

"Oh dear...what a mess they made...I'll have him brought up here to be patched up and we can continue. Time is of the essence, after all."

True to his word, when Kai opened his eyes again, he was blinded by the familiar white lights and clinical smells of the lab as he lay strapped down yet again.

He would feel scared if it wasn't for the numb, hopeless feeling dominating instead. Not to mention the searing pain from the brutal beating he'd just endured.

He tensed as he heard footsteps echoing through the otherwise silent lab.

"Awake I see." that all too familiar voice greeted him as steely grey eyes peered over him, "a little sore, I take it?"

He nodded in response.

"Hmm...well, you can't blame them for being angry with you for what you did." he said matter of factly, making Kai's eyes water instantly.

Ramirov leaned closer.

"Imagine what that little boyfriend of yours would think if he knew..."

He tried to keep his face straight as he saw him die a little.

"Or should I say, ex-boyfriend. Is it right he moved on? Met someone else? Someone better?"

Kai stayed silent, but nodded as he breathed harder.

"Ohhh..." he cooed, "He left you here to rot...and you loved him?"

Kai kept his eyes staring in to the light to try and keep them dry.

"I want an answer, boy..."

Kai nodded slowly. As he did, echoes of chuckling filled the lab, making him squirm.

"Aren't you angry that he didn't come for you? That none of your little friends came for you?" Ramirov asked.

Kai refused to nod.

But he was.

"You're not angry in the slightest that you were taken and they didn't even bother to look for you? Surely this is the first place they'd look..."

Kai stayed quiet.

"...Do you think anyone is going to save you?" the doctor pressed.

Again, he got no reaction.

"Answer me!"

"No..." he answered quietly. The laughter from the guards standing out of sight started up again.

"Why aren't they coming for you?" he asked softly.

A huge lump stuck in his throat.

"I don't know..." he choked out weakly.

"Oh, come now. Yes you do." Ramirov coaxed, keeping his voice soft but sharp.

He couldn't find it in him to answer still.

Ramirov gave a small nod as he smirked.

"Very well...you just lay here and have a good think about it. I'll help you. No food and no sleep to distract you until you figure it out." he replied casually as he stood himself up straight and took his leave, leaving him staring blankly up at the lights.

xxxx

The door to Mr. Dickenson's office burst open, the three Russians returning, dragging with them a small, bloodied and bruised lump with dishevelled blonde hair with them.

The old man as well as Ray and the others gaped as he was roughly tossed in to the middle of the room.

"Look, fellas! Ian's here!" Bryan spat as he blocked the door.

Their eyes burst out their heads.

"Ian?!" Tyson shrieked, staring hard at the figure picking himself up off the floor.

They all stared.

His hair was different. His eyes too. But...yes, that was Ian.

"What's going on?!" Ray demanded.

Tala clenched his fists.

"Seems like someone never left the Abbey. He's been in on everything, working undercover. He's the one that tipped them off about the first sweep. He's the one that's been setting up everything from here."

None of them seemed to be able to process it quick enough.

"Are you saying I've had someone involved with Biovolt working here at the BBA!?" Mr. Dickenson asked, horrified.

"I'm afraid you have, sir." Bryan answered as he kept his beady eyes on Ian, "Looks like Boris and co. wanted a second chance to hatch their stupid plans at the world championships again. You might want to have a little look at the team listings."

The old man waddled quickly to his computer, clacking on the keyboard as his eyes scanned the screen.

His eyes widened.

"How did this go unnoticed?!"

Ray came out of his daze, running around his desk to look at the screen.

From Russia, there was no team name.

Just one name and one picture.

"...Kai." Ray breathed out as his eyes welled up. Just relieved to see him.

"Ian forged the authorisation for a single player to enter." Tala explained, "Seems he's pretty good at sneaking through unnoticed."

Ray's head snapped up, finally registering everything he'd been told.

Ian had tipped them off, stopping them getting him out months ago.

Ian was in on all of this.

His eyes slit to paper-cut thin as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his fangs became visible.

He let out an animalistic growl that progressed rapidly in to a fierce cry as he lunged towards him, hurling himself at him and taking him back down to the ground.

He struck him violently, not even thinking, just lashing as hard as he could.

" _ **Where is he?!"**_ he roared as he continued to strike him, _**"What did they do to him?!"**_

The two agents struggled to pull off the hysterical, hissing and thrashing teen.

"Enough, Ray!" Bryan intervened, but not after letting him wail on him a little more, "we need him alive after all." He added as he glanced down smugly at the now even more bloodied and batter ex-teammate.

Ian rolled on to his side, winded.

Ray continued to struggle against them, eyes spelling death as they stayed focussed on his target.

Bryan jumped in front of him and shook him.

"Ray! Listen to me! Kai's in a lot of trouble here! I want to tear him apart too, but first we need to figure something out!"

Ray instantly stopped, his anger switching to fear and upset.

"...What do you mean? What have they done to him?" he asked, terrified.

Bryan's face gave a hint of his own fear.

"From the sounds of it, they somehow planted Black Dranzer in to him. She's using his body like a shell..."

Ray shook his head.

"How is that even possible?" his voice trembled, "And why would they do that!?"

Bryan's face softened more.

"Because Black Dranzer and Kai have a bond from all those years ago. She could be used by other bladers, but she wouldn't be as powerful. Kai would never willingly use her again...so they took care of that..." he said as his voice trailed off.

"...What do you mean?" Ray asked quietly, scared to know the answer.

"...They need Kai to use her to her full power. Since Kai refuses to control her...they found a way to make her control him instead."

Ray shook his head, breathing harder.

"I don't understand...how is that possible?"

"I don't know...neither does he." he spat in Ian's direction.

Ray's eyes slit again.

"... _Bullshit_ he doesn't." he hissed as he moved to go after him again, Bryan grabbing him automatically, "Out with it, you backstabbing piece of shit! What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know!" the small traitor yelled back, still on the floor and in pain, "I get my orders and I follow them! The information I get is need to know..."

Ray struggled against Bryan's hold further as his eyes welled up fiercely.

Bryan held him firmly.

"He's telling the truth, Ray...they wouldn't just tell everyone every detail. The minions do as they're told and that's that..."

Hot, frustrated tears fell down his face.

"Then what are we going to do to get him back?" he choked.

Bryan wished he had an answer for him.

"...Well," he said as he turned to the useless agents, "I suggest you take him in to custody before he gets word back that his cover was blown..."

The agents nodded. They'd thought the same...for once.

"And then I suppose...we train up, get ready for the tournament and kick his ass. We have seven days."

Ray's mouth fell open.

"...That's your plan!?" he spat angrily.

"What else you got, Ray? If they find out we know what's going on, it jeopardises everything! They could pull the plug on it and then we'd have no idea what their next move is! If we let them go along thinking they have the element of surprise, we can be there waiting for them and they won't know what hit 'em!"

Ray shook his head at him, that didn't seem like much of a plan. They didn't even really know what they were up against.

Bryan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys brought him back from her talons once...together we can do it again."

Ray stared back. He was right, what other option did they have? It was either this or risk them moving and changing their plans, leaving them in the dark.

Not that there was much light shining on this situation.

Black Dranzer was _in_ Kai?

What did that even mean...?

xxxx

Kai's eyes felt like they'd turned to dust in his skull. His body in pain from exhaustion.

Again...they'd done it again.

Somehow, this time it was worse. Maybe because he was much weaker than before.

How long had it been since he slept? Since he'd eaten?

He had no idea.

All he knew was he felt drugged almost. Irritated and on edge. If his arms weren't strapped down, he'd rip his hair out. He wanted to cry and scream desperately out of need to sleep.

Ramirov peered over him, as he did on intervals. Boris sat out of sight, observing.

"How's it going?" he asked calmly, enjoying seeing his body tense anxiously and irritably, "Did you have time to think about what I asked you?"

Kai's hazed eyes dulled as he let out a grunt. He was feeling his sanity slip away.

"Maybe you need to be reminded. Why aren't your friends coming to get you?"

He pulled against his restraints angrily, feeling himself cave.

It had been drilled in to him relentlessly since he got here.

They didn't care.

They'd used him because he was a strong player. A pawn for their own glory.

He'd made a mistake by turning his back on Voltaire.

He'd made a huge mistake in trusting them.

He'd made the monumental mistake letting Ray trick him in to falling for him. Tossing him aside and moving on without a second thought the moment he was out of sight.

"Because they don't _care_!" his croaky voice strained out, angrily.

Ramirov smirked.

"And do you care about them?" he asked.

Kai's chest heaved. His head feeling like it was going to burn out. Unable to think properly from the exhaustion.

"I don't care about _**anything**_!" he cried back in a raspy voice.

"You want us to make it all to stop?" he asked in his ever calm voice.

His arms pulled weakly against his restraints.

"Do what the fuck you want with me!" he droned out, frustrated.

Boris' lips curled in to a twisted smile as he brought himself in to view.

"I will." his deep voice slipped out as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a photograph, holding it in front of his dazed and restless eyes.

"These are your main targets. Is that clear?"

"Yes..." his voice lolled blankly.

"Name them." he demanded gruffly.

Kai's eyes strained to focus, no trace of caring.

"Tyson Granger...Max Tate..."

"...and?" Boris asked cautiously.

"Ray Kon..." he said with a little more bite than the other two.

Boris' eyes lit up as he glanced to the doctor for his approval.

The doctor nodded.

He didn't waste any time.

"Black Dranzer...awaken."

Kai's body clenched as his head and eyes rolled back, mouth gaping open as he gasped for air.

His body spasmed, the cuts and bruises from his attacks narrowing and closing up to nothing, leaving behind clear, ivory skin.

The weak, limp body began to writhe, visibly regaining strength.

With a strong pull against one of the restrained wrists, the strap broke as if it were an elastic band stretched too hard.

His head raised. His eyes snapped open, revealing strong, vibrant ebony eyes that fixed on the familiar red goggles with a scowl.

"Get up." Boris demanded.

A sharp tug from each of his limbs was all it took to free him of the other restraints. Doing as he was asked and getting off the table, standing tall in front of him.

Boris looked over him.

This time, he had a good feeling that the glitches had been fixed.

Grinning, he tossed a bundle of black clothes at him.

"Dress." he barked.

Kai did as he was told. Face blank as he pulled the clothes on.

"Now remind me, who are your main targets."

"Tyson Granger. Max Tate. Ray Kon." he reeled off monotonously.

Boris felt almost giddy on the inside.

 _Finally._

"Good. Now, come with me. I need to brief you about your role in the tournament..." he said smoothly as he placed a hand around his shoulder, leading him.

He followed obediently. The two of them leaving Ramirov in his lab, feeling proud of himself.

The two of them entered his dingy office. Boris strolling around his desk and slumping himself in his chair, while Kai stood in front of it, awaiting information.

Boris looked him up and down again.

"Do you recall the fiasco at the last World Championships?" he asked with a small grin.

"Yes, Boris." Kai's voice answered flatly.

"Will there be a repeat of that?"

"Not unless you order it." his voice answered.

Boris smirk grew. What a perfect answer.

"We are to right the wrongs of the past. You will obtain the three sacred spirits. As well as all the others you cross paths with. But Dragoon, Draciel and Driger are your main objectives, is that clear?"

"Yes, Boris."

He let out a vile chuckle.

"Your power combined with the three great spirits, you will be unstoppable. Able to wield all the elements as I command!"

"Yes, Boris."

His chuckling died down.

"Are you prepared to take them by all means necessary?" he asked as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I will do as you ask me." Kai responded, his face unchanging.

Boris gave an approving nod.

This was more like it.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Boris."

He made a face.

"From now on, please call me 'sir'."

"Yes, sir."

He smirked. That was much better.

"Good. Follow me."

The young body followed him back out his office, down to the cold, stone training room.

"Wait here." Boris instructed before leaving him alone.

He remained in his spot before until he returned some twenty minutes later.

As the heavy doors opened, Boris' shoes echoed against the wide, tall walls.

The echoes of footprints multiplied as a long line of guards filed in one after the other, lining themselves around the sides of the enormous, stone hall in military like precision.

Kai stood expressionless as he kept his eyes on his Handler.

The doors fell closed with an echoing click after the last guard entered, taking his place along the side.

Boris strolled with his hands behind his back, looking around at the army at his disposal.

"Gentleman. Our hard work has paid off..." his deep voice carried as he gestured towards Kai.

Ripples of proud smirks cracked across the small army of men at the praise.

Boris' face fell theatrically as he shielded his eyes with his hand, eyes straining to look around the mass off heads.

"Wait...Aren't we missing someone?" he asked in a overly confused voice.

Someone in the crowd felt their stomach clench.

"There's someone who's work has indeed been a great contributor to our success... Oleg? Why don't you step forward and take a bow?"

The guards' heads all turned, looking left and right.

"Sir!" one of them interjected, "Oleg hasn't been seen in quite some time..." he added carefully.

It was an unspoken rule amongst the guards. If one of them suddenly vanished, you carried on as if he never existed. No questions asked.

Boris tapped his chin.

"Is that so? …Kozlov...?"

The tall guard felt his body go weak and his heart pound strong.

"You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Kozlov stuttered as his words got lodged in his throat, feeling the pressure of god knows how many eyes on him at once.

Instead, he swallowed down the lump of fear and shook his head.

Boris raised a brow.

"Is that right?" he pressed as he walked towards him slowly.

Kozlov nodded, his face white.

Boris pursed his lips and frowned, seemingly puzzled.

"It wasn't you that whispered in my ear about his plan to take my place?" he asked with a little more aggression.

The air turned stagnant as the hundreds of eyes burned.

Kozlov trembled in his spot.

"H-he was a traitor, Boris!" he protested.

Boris' brow raised higher.

"And what would you call what you did? Betraying one of your own? Is that not the work of a traitor?"

Kozlov could feel the entire pack snarling.

"I-I was looking out for you!" his voice cracked weakly.

Boris' eyes narrowed.

Yes, he had informed him that Oleg wanted to overthrow him.

But how could someone trust someone with such loose lips?

"You were looking out for no one but yourself... _Kai_!"

Black Dranzer responded to her host's name, stalking forward in almost a slither as her handler beckoned her.

Boris put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as he walked him to Kozlov.

"Let this be a lesson to you all!" his voice boomed through the hall before narrowing his eyes even more, directly in front of Kozlov, "This is what happens to those who betray me. Betray _us_!"

The air went from stagnant to buzzing with fear.

Boris leaned in to Kai's ear.

"Take care of him the same way you took care of Oleg...make the message clear to them all."

His black eyes glittered like granite.

"Yes, sir."

His pale hand flew out, grabbing Kozlov by the scruff, dragging him from the line. He lifted him with ease, tossing him in to the centre of the beydish for all to see.

Kozlov scrambled against the stone in a panic as the monster in a boy's body approached him.

She crouched before jumping, leaping high through to the air before landing in the dish along side him, circling him like a predator would a wounded prey.

"Boris...please! I did it to protect us! He was going to overthrow you!" he pleaded frantically as he did his best to shuffle away from him.

Boris said nothing, too busy watching Kai circle in closer and closer to him.

The men stood, unable to avert their eyes.

Until the strangled screams tore through the hall. Followed by blood. Ending in silence.

Some of them gagged. Others shook.

She wasn't done yet.

She hunched forward, a deep grunt of pain rolling from his throat as the pain shot through the shoulder blades.

Nubs formed, glowing black before she cried out, the skeletal frame of large wings pierced through the skin and the fabric of the shirt.

Boris startled, his own jaw dropping.

The bones blazed with a quick, black fire before they burst in to magnificent jet black feathers. They spread, stretching out and showing off the impressive span.

Boris' face turned to one of amazement.

"...How beautiful you are..." he mouthed out, unable to hold it in.

He was stunning.

The beydish pooled in deep red as the limp, deformed body that was once Kozlov lay in the middle.

Her orders were to do onto him as she'd done to Oleg.

She had to burn him.

The wings flapped powerfully, lifting her a few feet in to the air as she held the pale hands out over the body.

The clothing sparked before catching alight.

It wasn't long before more men gagged, unable to hold their straight composure.

Boris, however, watched in awe as the fire burned more powerfully than any flame he'd ever seen in his life.

Minutes. That was all it took for her to end a life and burn them to dust.

To the men it felt like it would never end.

She landed back down, looking to her Handler for conformation that her orders were carried out to satisfaction.

He approached her, peering in to the charred dust and bone and smirking, placing another gentle hand on his shoulder, his eyes gazing around at the disgusted, horrified faces of his men.

"...Let this be a warning, gentlemen..." his voice streamed out, "If you lose my trust...you lose your life."

He turned, leading Kai out of the hall, leaving behind a sea of sick faces.

"Well done...that was quite the show. Are you ready to take it to world?"

She listened out for the voice of her host, preparing herself to ignore it. Just as she'd listened out for it while taking care of the traitor.

It didn't come. She could feel the despair. But her thoughts were clear.

No more distractions.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

TBC

End of Chapter 8.

I hope you enjoyed it! I know the ending seemed very vague, but I really didn't want to write anything graphic. You get the idea.

Also just to point out, I know I keep jumping pronouns with 'him' and 'her' when Kai's Black Dranzer. Hope it's not confusing, just writing what feels natural.

Please let me know what you thought!

I really hope I'll be able to update soon for you!

Thank you so much for reading!

Until next time!


	9. It Begins

Hey! Ridiculously long time no see!

14 odd months to be exact.

Since I'm in isolation right now, I thought I would attempt to return to this! I know it's been forever.

Big thank you to those who left comments! Way back when and recently!

On that note, I need to apologize. I honestly thought I had changed the summary of this story to say "On Hiatus", but it turns out, I hadn't and I honestly was none the wiser. So I am sorry if it seemed like I just killed off this story.

This story isn't dead. But on hold. If anyone reads any of my other fics, you'll know I'm just busy as hell with life and being an adult while trying to cling to my favorite hobby which is writing fanfiction.

...I do not recommend four stories (five if you include this one) and two collaborations if you work full time and have your own place to take care of and stuff...

Not only that, but I've known what this chapter was going to be basically since I started the story all that time ago and...I didn't really want to write it.

Not like I'm trying to put you off reading it, but this particular chapter leading to the 'good stuff' as it were isn't really my strong suit, which you will probably see. Doesn't help now either since I'm warming myself back to the story and kind of rusty.

For that I'm...I'm sorry...

Anyway.

I hope you enjoy it, despite really not being my best work.

* * *

Chapter 9 – It Begins

Chills went down the spines of a huge percentage of the bodies that filled the bustling stadium.

The majority being oblivious spectators, eagerly waiting for the games to begin.

But for a select few, it was an anxiety and a suffocating sense of dread that was so intense, it was borderline fatal.

The seven days had passed at both a glacial pace and in a blink simultaneously.

They'd trained relentlessly, not just for the upcoming fight that felt like they'd be doing with both hands tied behind their backs, but to distract themselves from it all. Not that it was possible.

With very little in the way of a solid strategy or plan, things seemed incredibly bleak.

And not just bleak, dangerous.

With the BBA and authorities coming up with no better than themselves, they came to a reluctant conclusion that the tournament was to go forward as scheduled. Play dumb. Allow Kai to compete single handedly as Boris clearly wanted. Act as if they were none the wiser, shocked and stunned to see such a thing.

They figured that was the only way to ensure there wasn't a sudden and drastic change in Boris' tactics. Take him by surprise when the time was right.

But first, they needed to know what the hell they were up against. Even with the added pieces to the puzzle that Ian had provided, they still barely had a clue.

Sadly, to find out what they were up against, they had to the let some poor, unsuspecting semi finalists take on Kai.

Being the qualifiers, that would have been a cause for sympathy had none of this even happened.

But now, it almost seemed like a human sacrifice.

All they could do was station as many officers undercover in the crowds as they could, up the security and up the number of medics on hand, as discreetly as possible. Be ready with as much damage control as they could...

Even if someone did have a better plan, was too late now...

Around the globe, eagerly waiting spectators tuned in.

" _Hello and welcome, Beyblade fans! I'm AJ Topper..."_

" _And I'm Braaaaaaaaad Best! Coming to you live from the Tokyo, Japan! Land of the Rising Sun!"_

" _And it sure was a beautiful sunrise on such an exciting morning this morning, Brad!"_

" _I wouldn't know! I missed my alarm!"_

" _...Oh. Well...as they say, ya snooze, ya lose! And we have a whole crew of teams from all over the world doing anything but snoozin'! Which means this year's world tournament is going to be HOT!"_

" _Like the_ _ **sun**_ _, AJ!"_

In their seats, the Bladebreakers sat rigidly, queasy anticipation in their guts as their eyes scanned the crowd.

They spotted the Demolition Boys.

But where was Kai...?

The lights shut off. A spotlight snapped on. Two plumes of smoke jet out among deafening cheers and roars of excitement. Out of the smoke a familiar face leapt out, harnessing his inner samurai spirit.

"LADDIIEEESSSS ANNNND GENTLEMENNNNN! WELCOME TO THE WORLD BEYBLADE TOURNAMENT HERE IN TOKYOOOOO!" His jacked voice bellowed through his mic.

Behind a curtain, Mr. Dickenson felt his knees tremble, nervous hands looking over his cue cards for his opening speech...

He had to try and act natural, normal.

But none of this was normal.

He steadied himself.

He'd do whatever it took to get Kai back...

" _And now! The moment you couldn't care less about! The opening speech! This year, our speaker is the one and only Stanley Dickenson!"_

Ray watched as he saw the old man walk up on to the balcony. Smile on, but he knew it was fake.

They sat, listening at the usual spiel about fair play and friendship, willing it to end and not out of boredom.

They needed the games to begin.

They needed to see Kai...

"I declare this world tournament _open_!"

The deafening roars felt like white noise.

Now all they could do, just like the whole time Kai had been gone, was wait...

* * *

"Remember, you're not to show even a fraction of your power. Is that clear?" the oozing deep voice barked as he circled his pet.

Black eyes stared back blankly. One shaded by a light blue lense sitting firmly in place in front of it.

"Yes, sir."

"We have to make you seem even a _little_ beatable..." he continued, pacing around his soldier, "We cannot afford to give anything big away. I know that pesky little one with the computer will seize any opportunity to sniff anything about you out..." he said with his tongue dripping in venom.

Truly he believed Kai was undefeatable.

But he'd thought so last time, too.

That little team of his would undoubtedly pose problems, futile or not.

However, Voltaire had made it very clear this was all to go smoothly with no margin for error.

"Not that it would make a difference...but we can't risk the officials getting involved if you go in too strong..."

"Understood, sir." the flat yet husky voice replied.

Boris smirked, feeling his ever so slight shred of doubt wash away with that voice.

He sauntered back full circle in front of him, stopping and taking him in.

Such a proud day...

One he'd waited for for years...

His pale hand lifted, side of his finger gently connecting with Kai's chin and tilting it up.

No reaction.

No resistance.

His.

"This is the last hurdle, young Kai...when this is over, everything I've worked for, everything I've sacrificed will all come to fruition. Only greatness lies ahead, and you and I shall walk side by side unopposed and undefeatable..."

Black irises stared back, flat. Silent.

This time it wasn't enough.

"Does that please you?" he asked as his thumb came around to grip his chin.

The eyes remained as they had been.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"ALL RIIIIIGGHT! LET'S GET READY TO LET. IT. RIIIIIIIIIIP!" Jazzman hollered in the crowd.

"Today we have the all or nothing deciding matches to see WHO will go up against last year's defending champions, THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

" _The Bladebreakers are back and looking stronger than ever, Brad!"_

" _They sure are, AJ! And we know they won't be handing that title over without one doozy of a fight!"_

" _My notes say that this year, the team has registered last year's tech as a sub. It seems this year we won't be seeing a return of Kai to the Bladebreakers..."_

" _This will come as no surprise to some viewers...considering the somewhat turbulent events of last year's tournament..."_

" _Either way, without Kai, do the Bladebreakers have what it takes to hold on to their title?! Stay tuned to find out!"_

" _But before that, the semi-finalists go head to head to determine who exactly will be taking the reigning champs on! Last year's runners up from Russia have automatically qualified for the semi-final rounds. My eyes have already detected Tala and-"_

" _Sorry to cut in on you there, Brad. I'm just getting word in my ear that the Demolition Boys didn't enter and so another representative team from Russia stands in their place!"_

" _...Is that...Is that allowed?"_

" _...I guess it must be."_

Ray and the others remained seated, which was getting gradually harder to do.

The suspense and the wait getting too much to handle.

"Let's meet our first set of competitors! All the way from Thailand, please welcome the _ **Blade Warriors!"**_

Their eyes went over the mish-mash of both tall and short, bulky and skinny teammates, stony faced as they walked out to the dish.

"And all the way from Italy! Please welcome the _**Spartacus Four**_!"

Another group of overly confident looking guys strolled out, waving out to their swarms of adoring fans.

It seemed their confident demeanours were unjustified, the Italians getting knocked out losing 2-1, placing the Thai team one step closer to the Bladebreakers.

As the Jazzman announced a break before the next qualifying round, the reigning champs sighed.

This was torture...

Just get on with it already!

Ray folded his arms again for the millionth time, adjusting his butt in his seat for the millionth and first.

Maybe he should just get up and go find him...

They had no idea what condition Kai was in. What exactly Ian had told them really meant.

For all he knew, Kai would be like last year. Maybe he could be reasoned with, saved?

...Who was he kidding...

His heart started to slam as he glanced at the huge clock that hung up at the end of the stadium.

Ten more minutes...

What felt like five hours later, Jazzman twirled his way out dramatically.

" **Let's get phase two underwaaaaaaay!"** he yelled.

The whole team held their breath...

"Are you ready to turn up the heat?! They blazed their way through the Latin American Cup, smashed their way through the World Tournament qualifiers! From hot and sunny Mexico, please give it up for... _ **Las...CALAVERAS**_!"

Kenny tensed up.

"So that's them..." he let out as he watched the broad, rough round the edges group of boys trudge their way out.

He'd been keeping tabs on the rising teams competing in the various tournaments going on around the world, naturally.

It seemed like these were the guys to beat...

Tyson eyed them and felt himself go stiff as well, taking in the ripped denim, the boots, the bandannas, the pissed off and hard expressions.

These were definitely the kind of team Kai would be suited to tangle with.

Before you even put Black Dranzer in to the equation...

But he, nor the rest of them cared about them right now.

Finally, after months...

"And now..." Jazzman still shouted, but sounded somewhat off, "last year's runner up _representative..._ from the cold yet mighty Russia, please give it up for KAI. HIWATARI..."

The crowd stopped cheering as confusion seemed to slap them all simultaneously.

Their eyes fixed on the entrance to the floor.

Pale skin covered in black emerged from the darkness. The duel toned hair striking their chests hard.

Their eyes scanned and analysed. Kenny flipped his camera to point at him.

He was...

In a slightly less dorky outfit...minus the weird eye thing.

His pants were loose and black, like his old ones.

His black shirt tight and sleeveless, like his old one.

His forearms covered by black, stripping him of his red and bladed ones.

"What's that on his face, Kenny?" Max asked as he leaned in to him, breaking the stunned silence.

Kai's right eye had some kind of blue lens resting in front of it.

"I don't know..."

Ray's heart punched his throat relentlessly.

….He was there.

He was alive. He looked physically all right...

And yet still, he was unreachable.

His eyes streamed before he even had time to realise they were.

 _Kai..._

" _I don't believe it! It's Kai!"_

" _Really? You don't? This doesn't look a smidge familiar?"_

" _To those just tuning in, we've just welcomed our next two teams for the next round..."_

" _And I received word during the break that this agreement to allow a different, single player to compete in place of the real runners up, the Demolition Boys was authorised by the BBA officials a few weeks prior. But the reasons are yet to be given..."_

" _Well, whatever the reason, it seems we've solved the mystery as to why Kai isn't entering with his old team."_

" _Does it? Because he is already a defending world champ..."_

" _Well, AJ. Perhaps he doesn't want to share that title. After all, there is no_ _ **Kai**_ _in team..."_

" _...That was pretty good. You come up with that off the top of your head?"_

" _I did!"_

Jazzman painted on his crowd pleasing smile.

"Let's get round two started!" he hollered, "First up from Las Calaveras is ARTURO!"

The tall and broad dark haired boy fist bumped his teammates before stomping his way up to the dish.

"And...well...the only player from the opposition, KAI!"

The black shell tooks its way up the steps, getting in position.

Hidden away, out of the crowds and the stadium, Boris sat and watched the screen, looking at the other side of the dish at Kai's opponent.

"Remember Kai..." he spoke in to the mic, "Beat him, but do it gently."

" _Yes, sir."_

"PLAYERS READY?!"

The two boys drew their launchers, getting in their stance.

"3. 2. 1. LET IT RIIIIIIIP!"

Metal collided with metal. A green blade whirling around in a blur as black followed. Hard to pinpoint who was front and who was back.

Arturo smirked.

"Well well, I finally get a piece of the mighty Kai..."

A flat expression stared back.

"It's going to be awesome being the one to be-"

With a swift and effortless slap, the green blade flew out the dish, leaving the poor defeated Arturo dumbfounded.

They...they hadn't even started...

The crowd went quiet as well.

Not that it went noticed by the cause, catching his black blade up in his hand and waiting for the next.

Jazzman blinked, feeling the bead of sweat that had been threatening to form make itself known.

"And...the winner of round one is...KAAAAI!"

" _Well...that was fast, AJ."_

" _You're telling me, Brad..."_

Arturo retreated to the bench, unable to even form an apology in his still shocked state.

Their captain frowned.

No one showed them up like that...

He stood himself up and nodded at Jazzman.

"Looks like we're not wasting any time getting to round two! Taking on Kai next will be RAFAEEEELLL!"

" _Rafael is the captain of Las Calaveras, and is one hot tamale!"_

" _That's right Brad, he's been the one striking fear in to the hearts of those going up against him since they started competing. If anyone has a chance against the equally terrifying Kai, it's him..."_

Rafael stared down his victim, pissed off at the robotic and uncaring expression on his face.

He'd show him...

"Players **READDDDYYYY!** 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIIIIPPPP!"

He pulled with all he had. His jagged red blade flying around the dish, black joining him.

After a little circling, Rafael was ready.

"Let's not mess around! _Chupacabra, attack_!"

His blade glowed, the black and red beam of light bursting from the middle and emerging from it, the beastly looking almost canine, eyes glowing red with teeth baring.

Boris gripped his glass harder as he took in the vicious looking bit beast.

Oohhhh, that one would be a fine addition to their collection...

But not yet...

"Don't summon back. Take him out with the force of your blade alone." he instructed.

" _Yes, sir."_

The black blade stopped circling, swooping down as if the menacing beast weren't even there.

As it collided, the other blade struggled to push back against it.

Rafael choked.

The hell was this? He'd never started to struggle so quickly.

The black blade let up or a moment, only to powerfully circle round it like a vulture and swoop again, this time sending the other flying as well.

Bit beast completely irrelevant...

Rafael stood as his teammate had mere minutes before.

Stunned at how _easily_ he'd lost...

Jazzman caught himself staring stupidly as well.

It was hard to commentate when...it was just over.

"And the winner is KAI! Taking the spot against the Blade Warriors!"

There were trickles of cheers. Forced ones almost.

A silent stadium wasn't a fun stadium...

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers held their breaths.

"Yo chief...you catch all that?" Tyson asked as his mouth hung open.

"Uh...what little there was, yes...but...I don't really know what I can get from it. He didn't really _do_ anything and still won!"

Ray's eyes were transfixed.

He didn't so much as move a facial muscle...

That was Kai but...not Kai.

He couldn't take it.

He was right there! Right there!

He had to get to him..

With a push, he was out his seat, turning to push through only to be met with Tyson's leg kicking out to block him.

"Where are you going?" the younger asked firmly.

"Where do you think?!"

"Sit down, Ray."

"Excuse me?!"

"I _said_ sit down...I know how you feel. I do. But it isn't worth it. We'll get our shot at him and then you'll have your chance..."

Ray frowned but bit his lip.

As much as he hated to admit it, maybe he was right...

His heart had to listen to his head, for Kai's sake.

If he went down now, maybe it would compromise getting to him properly.

He reluctantly eased himself back in to that god damn uncomfortable seat, taking his slitting eyes back to the beydish.

The two players coming back down the stairs. The losing team patting each other on the shoulder in commiseration.

Kai walking back in to the dark of the passageway out.

Jazzman pressed his earpiece.

"Well ladies and gentlemen! We will be taking another intermission while our technicians set up the deciding final round! Will it be the Blade Warriors, or will it be Kai going head to head against the Bladebreakers?!"

Ray kicked the seat in front out of frustration.

At the best of times, his biggest peeve was the stopping and starting, even though it was just the way the cookie crumbled.

But this time...

Back in the dark and silent locker room, Kai stood in the middle of the room.

" _Well done, Kai. That was perfect..."_ the voice of their Handler praised, _"The next match will start soon. I want a similar performance. Do not summon the bit power. Take them out quickly using good old fashioned strength."_

"Yes, sir."

" _Now sit. Relax. I know that was hardly an exertion, but sit tight and wait for the next match to begin."_

Kai turned his attention to the bench, walking over and sitting as he'd been told and staring at the locker opposite.

Across the stadium, in the other locker room, the Thai team sat nervously.

"Did you see that?" the youngest one asked finally, pale faced.

"Of course we did!" the leader barked back.

"What will we do then?! You saw it! He won both those rounds by himself without so much as blinking!"

"Well, panicking won't help will it? We'll just have to face him and give him all we've got! It's all we can do!"

As if time had a sense of humour, there was a knock at the door.

The leader huffed and pulled himself off the bench, stroppily walking to the door to get it.

As he yanked it open, he was met with a familiar bowler hat, cane and round glasses...

Almost an hour later, an hour of bathroom breaks, buying snacks, or in some cases just sitting it out and waiting, the technicians finally gave the go ahead to continue.

Kai emerged out from the underpass, slinking his way to his bench.

Jazzman too came out. This time with no big movements or twirling, side glancing the sole competitor on the bench.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." he announced at a normal decibel, which threw off the entire crowd.

"In a never before seen move in a competition this big, I have just received word that the Blade Warriors have _withdrawn_ from the tournament..."

Kai's black eyes glinted.

The audience gasped.

The fan base ranged from tearing up, to swearing, to chattering in disbelief.

Jazzman sweat, for once not enjoying all eyes on him.

"...It is our understanding that due to a sudden and urgent personal matter, the team have decided to withdraw..."

The unimpressed voices grew in volume.

"...Which means by default, Kai is to take on the Bladebreakers for the title of world champion!"

Boris raised a brow.

They withdrew?

Heh, ran away scared more like. Cowards...

They didn't want to face him...didn't want to feel the sting of his power...

"So join us tomorrow Bey fans! For the battle of the year!" Jazzman yelled out, looking more pumped.

" _Kai. Retreat. Quickly. I don't want anyone to bother you for comments."_

"Yes, sir."

He stood himself and quickly vanished through the underpass.

Up in the box, Mr. Dickenson gripped his cane tighter.

He hoped he'd made the right move...that he hadn't done anything to rouse much suspicion in Boris.

He'd allowed the first match against Kai to take place. There were no casualties. No stolen bit beasts, for which he was relieved.

But he didn't want to risk more people than he had to.

He didn't think that sadistic old lunatic would pull anything severe yet.

But he couldn't be sure...

His goal was to get to Ray and the others. And now he'd hurried the process without anyone else getting hurt.

Now he just had to hope it stayed that way...

The crowds began to filter out, unimpressed grumblings, crying and upset fans storming their way out.

With what felt like lumps of lead in their chests, the Bladebreakers finally moved from their seats and made their way out as well. Silently.

Tala and the other Russians stayed a while longer, letting them leave first before following a little later.

They arrived back at the house Mr. Dickenson had arranged for them to stay in, the Russians joining shortly after and congregated in the living room.

No one really had much to say.

But the silence was also unbearable.

"...At least we know he's alive and healthy..." Kenny offered.

"Yeh..." Max let out almost automatically.

"Was a relief to see him...even if he still is in Boris' dirty hands..." Tyson agreed sadly.

Ray stayed quiet.

"What do you suppose was the deal with the Warriors? Would have to be something pretty big to pull out of the semi-finals..." Tyson continued.

"Maybe someone's grandma was dying?" Max offered.

"Hn. Or maybe they saw how easily Kai flung out the other team's blades like a frisbee and shit their pants..." Bryan chimed in.

"I doubt that's why..." Tala tagged in, "I don't think any serious blader who had a shot at the title would get _that_ yellow bellied, no matter how bleak it might look..."

Ray finally let out a growl.

"Who cares why! The outcome would have been the same, wouldn't it? We'd still be facing Kai tomorrow whether those guys played or not! Let's focus here guys! We still have no idea what we're up against! He knocked them out without even trying! Something tells me we're not even dealing with the same version of Black Dranzer we dealt with last time!"

The room stared back.

"So what do you suggest, Ray?" Tyson asked.

Ray's eyes slit as he snapped his eyes to him.

"I don't fucking know!" he yelled, "Is there anything to suggest other than go in and try and kick his ass?! And even if we somehow managed that, then what!?"

Again, he got quiet stares back.

"All we can do is face him! We won't know what we're dealing with til we're actually dealing with him! We'll just have to figure something out as we go! But if Boris thinks a simple beyblade match is going to be the be all and end all of the fight to get him back, he's very sadly _mistaken_!"

He god a simultaneous series of nods in agreement.

Ray was right.

Win or lose, this was more than a beyblade match.

That was just the beginning.

* * *

The next day, the sun hung bright on the dark day as fans made their way through the doors of the stadium, going through the standard bag checks, ticket inspections and making their ways to their seats.

The team arrived, being shown the way to their locker rooms to prepare and wait.

Not long after, the lone rival made his way to his own.

All five of them waiting...

Impatiently.

It had all been for this.

With the knock on the door from the staff telling them they were ready, they rose, making their way out to the bursting stadium.

Ray's heart stopped as he clocked eyes on him from the opposite end.

Once again he was so much closer, yet unreachable.

He stared, willing him to just look back.

To at least give him that...

Finally, he did.

But to Ray's heartache, it was as if he was staring right through them. Like they weren't even there...

Ray smacked himself inwardly.

That wasn't Kai...not in the real sense.

He was being controlled.

He had to get that straight in his mind.

In order to get him back, they had to bring him down.

Tyson sat quietly on the bench, doing as Ray had, what they were all doing really, trying to get a glimpse of acknowledgement.

Their Sourpuss was always a dismissive asshole, but the thing they were looking at didn't seem to be on the same planet as them.

He was just sat, casually looking around but not seeming to see anything.

His nerves filled with anxiety ridden butterflies. To the point he could start feeling his hands start to shake as the large hand of the clock moved every closer.

Finally, lights dimmed and the overpowering voice of DJ Jazzman snapped them out their stupor.

"LAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIES ANNNNNNND GENTLEMENNN! WELCOME TO DAY TWO OF THE BEYBLADE WORLD TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd seemed to have lost their disgruntled attitude and were back in full swing.

"Let's not waste any time! Let's get down to business! Our first match will be Kai vs. Tyson of the BLAAAAAAAAADEBREAKERS!"

Black eyes burst to life with a swirling that came from deep within the host.

Very deep. From where there were no lies.

Oh...her host wanted this. Could feel the desire to conquer this one.

Meanwhile, the team held their breath, turning their head to the navy haired member and giving him an encouraging nod.

Tyson had volunteered to take him on first...

He figured Ray was too emotionally invested, or should he say more so than they were. And Max he didn't want to see go first.

Besides...out of all of them, the two that held the biggest rivalry was himself and Kai.

If they were going to learn anything, he had to lure out his all.

If Kai was even aware it was him. Who knew. Was worth a shot at least...

He approached the dish, stopping just before the steps to wait for Kai to get up.

The tall and pale figure of his friend rose, eyes boring in to him.

Tyson shuddered.

That wasn't the same vibe as a moment ago when he didn't seem to be able to see them at all.

Now he was looking in to his frickin soul...

The burning eyes were accompanied by a long, twisted and unsettling grin that made Tyson's insides almost freeze over.

Black boots moved, taking a run up and a leap that caught them all off guard on to his platform.

This...this was nothing like what they saw yesterday.

He seemed like a robot yesterday. Some kind of drone.

Guess he finally woke up...

Tyson's heart slammed as he walked up the steps, holding his composure.

He looked back at him and squinting.

...The hell was with his eyes?!

"BLADERS READY!?"

Shit, no time to worry about that now...

He had a record to keep...

...He just wished he'd take that horror movie grin off his face.

Sadly for him, that grin wasn't going anywhere.

The barely glowing ember that lurked deep down in her host had now been fuelled and was now burning with the power of the sun.

His innate, human feeling of rivalry and ambition entwining with her hunger.

She could smell his bit-beast...

They would soon both be satisfied...

Jazzman looked between them both, watching them grab their launchers and get ready.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"LEEEEET IIIITTTT RRRIIIIPPPP!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

End of chapter!

Like I said, not my best work by a long shot. It was never going to be. These sorts of things aren't my strong suit to write, like beybattles and tournaments in general. But especially these ones that really no one gives a shit about anyway XD. Just a necessary pain to get to the better stuff.

Zero clue when I'll get back to this. All I can say is I'm much more motivated to write the next ones now that this shittier, more mundane one is out the way!

If and when the planets align and I get time, motivation and energy all at once, will get right on this.

Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
